Rufen Sie Von Roses
by DasGoldenTruth
Summary: Alemania siempre demostró tener dos caras. Por un lado, esta la repleta de riquezas y comodidades, y por otro lado, se encontraba esa cara, que desbordaba dolor, ansiedad y muerte, que hace que te ahogases en tu propia miseria hasta el punto de no poder salir. Yo viví esas dos facetas de la Alemania fascista, y nunca, me arrepentiré de nada de lo sucedido en mi vida.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO.

Silencio. Que bello es el silencio cuando no está roto por gritos de dolor, sangre al salpicar y balas resonando entre las paredes. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría tan lejos; que tendría a mis pies al hombre más importante de Alemania en este tortuoso siglo XX. Pero ahora que estoy a punto de ganar y a punto de apretar el gatillo de mi pistola, no pienso echarme atrás. Venceré y pondré fin a este genocidio en masa que creía que más de una vez me llevaría a la locura.

Este es el fin, has perdido. Aunque, lo cierto es, que en esta guerra nunca hubo un ganador, solo vencidos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1: Por aquellos gloriosos días.

Corría la primera mitad del siglo XX. Hitler había sido nombrado canciller y mi familia apoyaba su candidatura para ser el Führer de Alemania, lo que nos proporcionaba un alto estatus en la sociedad.

Lo cierto era, que mi familia pertenecía a la raza aria, y mi padre, a la famosa Schutztaffel, el comando de protección del país, lo que hacía que el que sería nuestro futuro líder frecuentase nuestra residencia en Múnich, o al menos yo creía que esa era la causa.

Esas visitas se prolongaron durante varios años, haciendo que la amistad entre mi padre y Hitler se volviese más estrecha. Sin embargo, mi madre no parecía muy interesada en hablar con aquel hombre, y sus motivos tenía. Mi madre descendía de judíos, claro, que eso nunca salió de los muros de mi casa, ya que nos condenarían a todos, a pesar de ser arios, a los temidos e impronunciables campos de concentración.

Mi padre, al poco tiempo, se convirtió en un importante oficial nacionalsocialista, conocido tambien como Guertena, pintor personal de Hitler, quién realizó numerosos retratos del Führer y de sus amantes, tambien bastante numerosas.

Recuerdo uno de aquellos fríos días de Múnich; jugaba con una de las criadas de mi familia en el jardín, si no recuerdo mal, solo tenía unos nueve años. El rugir del motor de un coche nos hizo mirar hacia el portón, mientras que este entraba a nuestra residencia. La decoración de aquel coche dejó claro quién era nuestro visitante. Un coche negro y recién encerado, con esvásticas en pequeñas banderas que ondeaban con el viento. ¿Quién sería nuestro visitante sino el Führer?

-Es él... -Musitó mi compañera de juegos, de la que apenas recuerdo el cariñoso apodo con el que la llamaba, mi dama de azul, llamada así por el característico color de sus ojos azules.

Recuerdo tambien que me escondí tras ella. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Tenía miedo. Ese hombre solo venía a mi casa para hacernos regalos a mi madre y a mi, y ademas, para hablar con mi padre de sus nuevos planes, nuevos asaltos y nuevas conquistas.

En lo que a mi respecta, siempre me traía regalos como lápices de colores y lienzos sobre los que dibujar, pues sabía que yo había heredado el afán por el arte de mi padre.

Esa vez no trajo nada, si siquiera se paró a saludarme, simplemente entró en la casa con paso firme y decidido. Varios soldados esperaban a su Führer en la puerta, con las armas cargadas, mirando al frente como dos estatuas de piedra.

Mi dama de azul, al ver la situación, me tomó de la mano, llevándome a la parte más alta de la casa.

-¿A dónde vamos, dama de azul? -Pregunté con la inocencia de cualquier niña pequeña.

-Vamos a jugar al escondite, señorita. -Susurró ella, la notaba nerviosa.

Entramos en la buhardilla y me escondió tras el viejo piano desafinado.

-Está bien. Para ganar este juego, no puedes dejar que los hombres del señor Hitler te encuentren, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando escuches su coche alejarse, sal de aquí, ¿si? Pero no lo hagas antes, si no, perderemos el juego.

-¿Y tú? ¿Dónde te esconderás? -Pregunté al escuchar sus instrucciones.

-Yo me iré a otro lado, pequeña. No te preocupes.

Asentí en silencio, observando como se marchaba, cerrando la puerta.

Hitler había entrado en la habitación de mi madre. La escuché gritar y forcejear, hasta que un disparo silenció todo. Tras el, los gritos de mi padre, y de nuevo, el sonido de una bala al atravesar la piel.

-¿¡Dónde está Mary!? -Gritó Hitler a mi dama de azul.- ¡Es inútil esconderla!

-Ya no está aquí, señor. Llega tarde. -Mintió ella, y después, la oí caer al suelo.

Entonces esperé un par de minutos, hasta que escuché de nuevo el motor alejarse. Era la señal de que podía salir.

La primera que ví fue a mi dama de azul en el suelo, con una daga adornada con una esvástica clavada en el estómago. Aún respiraba.

-Señorita, márchese de aquí, es peligroso que se quede mucho tiempo. -Susurró la mujer, indicándome que fuese a casa de mis vecinos a refugiarme.

Asentí, y antes de marcharme besé su frente.

Busqué a mis padres, marchándome al ver algo que no fue de mi agrado. Ambos en su habitación, con una bala insertada en su corazón y cabeza.

Mi vecina me acogió hasta que pudieron contactar con la única familiar que quedaba viva, mi tía y mi dama de amarillo, una maldita aria nacionalsocialista, que parecía haber olvidado lo ocurrido en mi casa aquel día.

Entonces fue creciendo en mí rabia y dolor, movidas por un fuerte deseo de venganza, así que... Meine Führer, prepárese, pues es ahora cuando muevo mis fichas en su tablero de ajedrez.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: Por estos gloriosos días.

Nada ni nadie cambian en Alemania. Las calles y avenidas de Múnich siguen siendo igual de frías y obsoletas como antaño, y yo, sigo siendo la misma niña de ojos azules y cabello dorado, solo que con unos diez años de más, aunque eso es irrelevante.

Mi vieja casa, y mi vieja calle, totalmente calcinadas. Tal vez sea eso lo único que sí ha cambiado. Tras el asesinato de mi familia un incendio calcinó todo lo que antiguamente fue un lugar rebosante de risas y felicidad de unos padres y su hija. Pero ya no queda nada de eso, todo ha quedado reducido a cenizas, junto con mis recuerdos y mis esperanzas.

Sin embargo, aunque todo eso ya no exista, aunque sepa que tarde o temprano el viento de llevará las cenizas de mis recuerdos, estaré preparada pues será esa ráfaga de aire la que avivará el fuego de mi corazón y me ayudará a cumplir lo que prometí ante la tumba de mis padres, en aquel triste y escondido mausoleo de una parcela apenas transitada del cementerio. Tal vez el Führer pensara que cuánto menos se supiese de mis padres, menos se cuestionaria sobre lo ocurrido en aquella tarde de invierno en la que la nieve se tiñó de rojo carmesí.

Pero eso nunca evitó que las malas lenguas hablasen sobre lo que pasó o inventasen historietas para explicar el por qué yo fuí la única superviviente de la masacre vivida entre las paredes de los, ahora, calcinados cimientos de mi casa. Incluso escuché que la gente pensaba que yo misma había asesinado a mis padres, algo ridículo, por supuesto. Todos sabían lo mucho que yo quería a mis padres y lo muy unidos que estábamos, desde luego, esa idea es inconcebible.

Dejando ese tema de lado, siempre voy a llevar flores a mis padres, pero no me agrada mucho la idea de pisar el camposanto sabiendo cuáles son mis futuras intenciones. Así que prefiero ir a mi antigua casa, intentando cerrar los ojos y recordar a aquella pequeña niña, jugando por ahí con su dama de azul, escuchando a su madre deslizar los dedos por las teclas del majestuoso piano, y esperando a que llegase su padre del trabajo, para poder abrazarle fuertemente.

Pero esos dulces recuerdos terminan interrumpidos al venirme a la mente esa escena repleta de sangre y muerte.

Siempre me gusta visitar todos los rincones de mi casa, con un ramo de rosas amarillas en la mano, como oy, para depositar una por cada una de las personas que perdí. Una por mi padre, en el suelo de su habitación, otra para mi madre, en la cama del mismo sitio; otra, para mi dama de azul, en la puerta de la buhardilla, y por último, otra rosa tras el piano del lugar más alto de mi casa, porque ahí, murió una parte de mí junto con la inoncencia de una niña pequeña.

-Ya está bien por hoy... -Susurro tan bajo que parecía ser un pensamiento.

No quiero llorar, no de nuevo, ya habían pasado diez años y debía superarlo; mis lágrimas no iban a hacer que volviese a ver la sonrisa de los que quería.

Debo de pensar en lo que he de hacer hoy, no en el ayer, y ni siquiera en el mañana, nada me asegura que todo vaya a salir como yo planeo.

Por ejemplo, mi tía iba a llevarme a una fiesta, con absolutamente toda la corte nacionalsocialista alemana. Si, es un tremendo honor "conocer" al Führer. Sí, enorme, tanto que me pasaré la celebración entera mirando a las musarañas.

Aunque, ingenua de mí, ojalá hubiese sabido que esa fiesta marcaría el inicio y el fin de mi partida de ajedrez con la mismísima Alemania.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Mi perfecto mundo fabricado.

Velas, flores, buena música, buena comida, todo perfectamete digno para el majestuoso y recién nombrado Führer y líder del III Reich de Alemania.

Mi querida dama de amarillo ha hecho demasiado hincapié en que fuese dando buena imagen a la familia, o más bien a ella misma, asi que me ha obligado a vestir uno de esos incómodos vestidos largos de tela plisada verde, junto con unos tacones negros. ¿Para qué parecer más alta si apenas superaré en altura a la mayoría de los invitados? Todo es una tremenda pérdida de tiempo, incluso el acudir a la condecoración del asesino de mis padres lo es, pero todo sea por nuestro Führer.

Desde luego, no puedo estar más incómoda; aunque la verdad es que lo único bueno que había en el lugar era que ese verdugo no había hecho acto de presencia, y mejor que no lo hiciese, no me gustaría acabar tan pronto en una cámara de gas sin ni siquiera haber puesto en marcha mi magnífico proyecto. Aunque, para ser sincera, ¿por dónde debería de empezar? ¿Provocar a Adolf Hitler? Sería muy fácil encender la chispa de la revolución en Alemania, pero eso no sería divertido. Quiero que ese maldito hombre experimente las flaquezas de su propio sistema, que vea que está rodeado y que tarde o temprano su vida caerá en las manos de la muchedumbre.

Los invitados parecen una jauría de perros intentando acercarse a su dueño, en este caso e Führer, para que les dé de comer; después de todo son un puñado de asesinos que invierten su tiempo en felicitar al asesino de tantas personas inocentes.

El olor a alcohol y a humo de los borrachos puros de los actuales oficiales nacionalsocialistas llenan la habitación, hasta tal punto que las náuseas me obligan a utilizar la única vía de escape que tengo: la puerta del jardín. Sí, tal vez el tomar algo de aire me relaje un poco.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, ya que no hay manera de que me acostumbre a unos zapatos tan altos.

Con un largo e intenso suspiro, me siento en uno de los bancos que había frente a una majestuosa fuente. Por un momento, me parece que las lágrimas que recorren mis mejillas eran simples gotas del agua de la fuente. Supongo que hoy he sentido demasiadas emociones: tristeza, nostalgia, dolor y rabia. Rabia por no poder parar este genocidio; rabia por estar muriéndome por dentro al ver el rostro de ese hombre.

Pero ahora no es momento de llorar, pronto podré fabricar mi mundo perfecto.

Seco mis lágrimas con impaciencia, mientras que una sombra se acerca por mi espalda:

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -Pregunta un joven soldado, sonriédome, tendiéndome un inmaculado pañuelo.- Tome, usélo.

Sonrie, ¿por qué me sonríe de esa forma? ¿Cómo puede un soldado sonreír de esa manera tan pura? Las dudas me asaltan como una ametralladora nacionalsocialista asesinar a miles de personas.

-Gracias... -Susurro timidamente mientras tomo el pañuelo.

Por un momento, mi mirada se cruza con la del muchacho, esos ojos grises me atraviesan, siento como si pudieran ver a través de mí.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?

Asiento, sintiéndome algo nerviosa y confundida como para poder hablar; aparto el pañuelo de mis ojos, viendo como se había manchado levemente de maquillaje con el que mi dama de amarillo había cubierto mi rostro para esconder mis cansados y tristes ojos.

-¿Cómo se llama, señorita? -Pregunta sin borrar esa dulce sonrisa, la cuál no podía dejar de observar.

Me parecía demasiado curioso el ver a un hombre con una mirada tan dulce en los tiempos que corren.

-Mary. -Respondo sin más preámbulos, ocultando mi apellido.- ¿Y usted?

-Garry. -Dice sonriéndo de nuevo.- Y dígame, Mary. ¿Hay algún apellido tras es bello nombre?

-Tal vez. Aunque si lo hay, no tiene mucha importancia. ¿Y qué hay de usted? -Cruzo miradas con él, pero a los pocos segundos aparto la mirada al ponerme nerviosa.

-Lo mismo he de decir, señorita. -Dice riendo, buscando mi mirada.- ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

La pregunta me deja algo sorprendida, ese hombre me parecía cada vez más interesante.

-Por nada en especial, simplemente me molestaba el humo de los puros y he tenido que salir un momento.

-¿Mary? -Pregunta mi dama de amarillo, gritando desde el balcón.

-Vaya, parece que la solicitan. -Sonrie y se levanta, a la par que yo.- Ha sido un placer conocerla, espero que nos volvamos a ver cuando no esté de servicio.

Entonces, se esfuma, tal y como ha venido, ocultándose entre las sombras.

Resoplo y voy hacia donde se encuentra mi tía, mientras que guardo el pañuelo de aquel chico en mi bolso.

-Vamos, he de presentarte a alguien. -Dice agarrádome la muñeca con fuerza.

Avanzo tras ella a paso rápido, siento que en cualquier momento mis pies van a ceder y voy a caer al suelo, pero para mi sorpresa mi tía se detiene al lado de un grupo de jóvenes, al parecer de mi edad.

-Isabella, querida. -Dice dramáticamente, llegándome a dar hasta vergüenza ajena.- Te presento a mi sobrina. Mary, esta chica es Isabella, familia cercana del Führer, ¿sabes? Tiene tu misma edad, ¿por qué no charlais un rato?

Cuando por fin la cotorra de mi tía se marcha, miro a la chica; sus ojos son tan marrones que se asemejan al color de la sangre, y su pelo castaño cae a ambos lados de sus hombros. Desde luego era una mujer muy elegante: su vestido rojo se ceñía a la perfección a su cintura. Es una dama de rojo.

-Encantada, Isabella. -Sonrío hipócritamente.

-Por favor, Mary, llámame Ib, y no seamos hipócritas. Todos sabemos que estás tan incómoda como yo en esta fiesta.

Vaya sorpresa, así que yo no soy la única incomprendida.

-Mi madre me ha obligado a venir por ser la sobrina de Adolf Hitler, aunque parezca mentira. -Dice la chica, riendo.

Parecía simpática, pero habia algo que me hacía desconfiar, ¿quizá el que fuese la sobrina del asesino de mis padres?

Tras hablar horas y horas con esa mujer sobre las manías y defectos de su familia, mi dama de amarillo me llama. Es hora de volver a casa, por fin. Me despido de la misteriosa dama de rojo y tambien del soldado que me sirvió de consuelo y a la vez de confusión momentos antes.

El chico besó mi mano y yo le sonreí. Sin embargo, cuando me marchaba, sentí una fría y punzante mirada roja en mi espalda, que parecía querer atravesarme.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Campos de concentración.

Han pasado dos días desde que conocí a Garry en aquella fiesta, y ni yo misma entiendo por qué su sonrisa no se borra de mi cabeza. La veo ahí, dibujada en todas partes, esa sonrisa y esos ojos grises rebosantes de dulzura y gentileza Aún conservo su pañuelo, lo he lavado y tambien he borrado cualquier rastro de mi llanto, dejándolo tal y como me lo dió, tan blanco que deslumbra,

-Señorita Mary. -Dice la criada de mi tía interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ella es mi dama de verde, pues posee dos densos prados por ojos.

-La señorita Isabella, -Continúa.-, está al teléfono, quiere hablar con usted.

¿Isabella? Menuda sorpresa.

-Enseguida bajo. -Digo bajando rápidamente al salón, donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-¿Si? -Digo, tomando el teléfono.

-Hola, Mary. ¿Cómo estás? -La escucho reír- Verás, mi tío me ha invitado a su residencia para tomar té, y me ha dicho que invitase a una amiga, así que he pensado en tí. ¿Qué te parece?

-Ah, por supuesto. -Digo sonriendo. No es muy normal en mí salir con amigas, por lo que me resulta hasta emocionante.

-Pues perfecto. Pasaré a recogerte en un coche alrededor de las seis. Nos vemos.

Entonces, cuelga. Por un momento le estaba agradecida a mi tía por haberme presentado a aquella chica. Iba a ir a la residencia de Adolf Hitler para tomar té con su sobrina.

El viento sopla a mi favor, a partir de ahora me será extremadamente fácil acercarme al Führer y hacerle sentir el dolor que está causando a millones de personas.

Ahora he de pensar cómo impresionar a esas personas, y, ¿quién mejor para eso que mi dama de amarillo?

-¿Qué vas a dónde? -Pregunta impresionada, dando saltitos de alegría.

-Si, lo se. Pero necesito que me ayudes a causar buena impresión.

-Cuenta conmigo, todo sea por mi sobrina.

Si no llego a morderme la lengua, habría soltado un "hipócrita" delante de ella, pero mejor no empeorar nuestra relación.

Me lleva a su habitación, donde empieza a sacar de los cajones lo que parece un instumento de tortura medieval cuya finalidad no es otra que ondular el pelo.

-Escoge uno. -Dice sacando varios vestidos de su armario.

Miro todas la opciones. Todos eran vestidos sencillos, por rodilla, de diario pero muy elegantes. Al final, me decanto por un modelo de color verde aceituna, mi color favorito, con adornos negros y dorados.

-Perfecto. Digno de una mujer aria. -Dice, sonriendo, mientras que comienza a ondular las puntas de mi cabello.

Sinceramente, no me agrada mucho ser una mujer aria. Solo sirve para que soldados y civiles me miren lascivamente. Todos, menos Garry.

-Muy bien, estás preciosa.

Me miro en el espejo; mis mejillas estaban rojas debido a haber estado pensando en mi soldado de ojos grises.

Son las cinco y media, así que decido vestirme. No me reconozco al ver mi reflejo. Lo único que veo es una mujer aria que esta a punto de tomar té con el Führer.

-Señorita Mary. La señorita Isabella está esperándola fuera. -Me avisa mi dama de verde.

El vestido se ceñía a mi cintura perfectamente, lo cuál me hace andar como una mujer nacionalsocialista con aires de grandeza.

Salgo de la casa, observando ese coche. Era el mismo que antaño solía visitar mi casa, solo que con una diferencia: al lado del coche, me espera esa mujer de ojos como la sangre.

-Hola querida. -Dice Isabella, abrazándome.- Madre mía, estás preciosa.

-Gracias... -Digo tímidamente. No estoy acostumbrada a tantas confianzas.

Entonces, subo al coche, y en poco tiempo llegamos a la residencia privada de Adolf Hitler, la cuál tenía en frente un pequeño e improvisado campo de concentración. Desvío la mirada, pues no tengo muchas ganas de ver a tantos judíos y prisioneros de guerra suplicando por algo de comida, y más teniendo en cuenta que mi propia familia y yo podríamos haber acabado en uno de ellos en caso de que hubieran descubierto las raíces familiares de mi madre.

Isabella me mira at través del espejo retrovisor del asiento delantero. Sonríe con malicia y musita algo que apenas alcanzo a oír:

-Esto va a ser divertido.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Diversión.

Me siento algo mareada, ver tanta gente cautiva entre rejas hace que sienta cómo se me hiela la sangre. Por Dios, estaba a punto de tomar té con el verdugo de esas personas. Incluso a veces me siento como una egoísta por querer vengar a mis padres. ¿Quién vengará a la gente que ha muerto y a la que seguramente morirá?

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al frenar el coche adornado con esvásticas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Isabella. -Saluda el soldado, dándole paso al automóvil.

-Buenas tardes. -Responde ella, cambiando su tono de voz. ¿Acaso intenta parecer interesante?

Sonrío al soldado y ese me saluda también, haciendo una especie de reverencia, lo cuál parece molestar a Ib.

-Dime, Mary. Tú familia proviene de arios nórdicos, ¿verdad?-Pregunta la mujer de ojos como la sangre, mientras que el coche vuelve a arrancar.

-Bueno, eso dicen los certficados de nacimiento de mi familia. -Susurro, mirando el extenso bosque que rodea la residencia del Führer.

-Sí, eso parece... -Chasquea la lengua.- Siento tanto protocolo, -Dice, refiriéndose al soldado de antes.-, pero mi tío es muy estricto con la seguridad de esta finca.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Es normal que quiera saber que la seguridad de su familia es fiable. -Respondo, queriendo sonar convincente.

-¿Tú crees? Yo opino que por lo único que vela es por su propia seguridad, aún sabiendo de que algún día un atentado le quitará la vida. -Me mira desafiante a través del espejo retrovisor, como antes. Intento no parecer intimidada, pero esa mujer me gustaba cada vez menos; de momento, debo aguantar, es mi único modo de acercarme a ese hombre.- Pero en fin, allá él. Si considera oportuno gastarse millones de marcos en su seguridad, que lo haga. No seré yo quién se entrometa en sus gestiones.

Me limito a asentir y a recopilar información que Ib me sirve en bandeja. Que Hitler no reparase en gastos en ese aspecto supondrá un problema. Aunque eso no va a impedir que siga intentándolo.

Tras varios minutos, llegamos a la residencia, la cuál era preciosa: paredes y suelo del más bello mármol, decorado con plantas autóctonas, lujosos muebles y amplios ventanales.

Desde luego, y por lo que puedo observar, si no se va acompañado de alguien que frecuente la enorme mansión, es bastante fácil perderse.

El segundo piso estaba repleto de habitaciones a ambos lados del pasillo, todas con "impresionantes" y "maravillosas" vistas al campo de concentración.

Subimos a la última planta, dónde se encontraba el estudio del Führer, que a diferencia del resto de la casa, tenía una decoración sobria y apagada, con una terraza en la que había una mesa con varias sillas, las que deduzco, son para nosotros.

-Ven conmigo. -Dice Ib, llevándome al balconcito, donde una figura masculina fuma un puro, con una copa de lo que a simple vista parece vodka, algo del mismo nivel de elegancia que el Führer, sin duda. La chica se acerca a su tío, abrazándolo por la espalda.- Tío Adolf, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola tesoro, me alegro de verte.-Responde el hombre, lanzando el puro aún encendido por el balcón.

-Igualmente. -Ib me toma de la muñeca, invitándome a acercarme a ese hombre.- Te presento a Mary, la chica de la que te hablé.

-Un placer, Meine Führer. -Sonrío de oreja a oreja, agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de un falso y fingido respeto.

-El placer es mío, señorita. -Toma, mi mano, besándola mientras que sonríe.- Vaya, vaya, esto es lo que yo llamo una belleza aria.

Oculto mi mueca de disgusto e intento reír, agradeciéndole el cumplido.

-Por favor, siéntese. -Retira mi silla, para que me siente; vamos, todo un caballero.- Ib, ¿te sentarás al lado de tu amiga?

Isabella niega con la cabeza:

-Prefiero dejarle las magníficas vistas del campo de concentración a Mary.

Me fijo en la mirada que de nuevo me dedica Ib, contemplando, que tanto su tío como ella tienen el mismo tono de ojos, junto con el mismo filo frío y cortante, como dos espadas.

-Bien, ¿qué queréis tomar? -Pregunta el hombre al escuchar ese silencio sepulcral que solo era interrumpido por los gritos de sus soldados.

-Té verde, por favor. -Le digo sonriendo al líder de Alemania.

-Yo quiero lo de siempre, un café sin azúcar.

-Muy bien, pues marchando unas bebidas para mis preciosas invitadas. -Dice el Führer dándose la vuelta para preparar nuestras bebidas, lo cuál me extraña, ¿por qué hacía él el trabajo de los criados?

-Hoy le ha dado el día libre a todos sus trabajadores. A mi tío no le gustan mucho las aglomeraciones de gente. -Me explica Ib, respondiendo a mi pregunta sin formular.

Entonces el hombre vuelve a la terraza, con nuestras bebidas y una pequeña bandeja de pasteles.

-Gracias. -Digo cuando deja mi té sobre la mesa.

-Tío Adolf. -Dice Ib, acercándose al Führer cuán niña pequeña.- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Mary tu gran puntería?

-¿Ahora? -Pregunta el hombre bebiendo de su copa de vodka.

-Sí, por favor. -Dice ella, mirándome de reojo.- Estoy segura de que le gustará.

El Führer toma su Luger P08, la típica pisola que solían portar los soldados de la Schutztaffel.

-¿Cuántos quieres? -Pregunta el hombre, cargando el arma.

-Tres me parecen bien.

Entonces, el hombre, bebiendo su último trago de vodka, apunta hacia las vallas de aquel corral para humanos. Agarro la taza de té con fuerza cuando escucho las tres balas salir del cañon de la pistola, cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo, esta se me se escapa de las manos, cuando veo los cuerpos de tres niños pequeños con la insignia característica de los judíos, desangrándose en el suelo del interior del campo de concentración.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Sonrisa.

Las gotas de sangre, derramada por la porcelana rota, se escurre entre mis dedos, al igual que las lágrimas por mis mejillas. Tres disparos, tres pequeños y simples trozos de metal, incrustados en sus inocentes, y ahora, inertes cuerpos. Me pregunto si alguna vez esos niños llegaron a sonreír.

Sin pensarlo, y sumergida en el abismo de las profundidades de mis negros pensamientos, me levanto de la mesa, buscando desesperada un baño donde desahogarme y limpiar mis manos de sangre. Parecía que la culpable de esos asesinatos había sido yo, y desde luego, podría haberlo evitado, pero no encontré el valor para hacerlo. Ese hombre apretó el gatillo, llevándose a tres almas inocentes más.

Las tres inocentes vidas de unos niños judíos que han sido educados en la religión de sus padres y por ello han de pagar. ¿Qué tipo de coherencia tiene eso si no es más que un mero asesinato? Aunque sea para el bien de la raza aria, no es justificación para asesinar a unos pequeños que aún no han comenzado ni a vivir sus vidas. No han experimentado el dolor al tropezar con un obstáculo, y jamás tendrán la oportunidad de volver a sentir el sol en su piel, ni siquiera de enamorarse.

Mi reflejo en el espejo parece sacado de esas famosas novelas de terror. Me dispongo a arreglar el destrozado maquillaje de mis ojos. Ríos negros como el petróleo trazando líneas en mis mejillas. Cuando consigo armarme con el poco valor y efímeras fuerzas, vuelvo, para hablar directamente con el Führer, haciendo de tripas corazón.

-Lamento el desastre, -Susurro mientras que recojo los trozos de porcelana rota.-, la verdad es que me encuentro algo indispuesta. Si usted está conforme, podríamos tomar té otro día. -Miento, sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Ib.

El hombre accede, invitándome el mismo a llevarme a casa, lo cuál rechazo. Ya he tenido suficiente Adolf Hitler por hoy. Prefiero que cualquier soldado me acerque a mi casa.

Y así es, el soldado de la cabina conduce el mismo coche adornado con esvásticas mirando al frente. No habla, no gesticula, y no se atreve a preguntar por la causa de mi llanto. Mejor así, no daré explicaciones a un simple soldado de las SS.

Cuando llegamos a mi zona, le pido en susurros que me lleve a mi antigua calle, cera de la floristería en la que compraba todas las semanas mis rosas amarillas.

Con las rosas en mano, comienzo mi rutinario paseo por el lugar calcinado, depositando cada rosa en su lugar correspondiente, y tal y como planeo, me sobran tres.

Bajo a lo que antiguamente era un jardín, ahora lleno de arbustos y malas hierbas. Dejo las rosas junto con otras pequeñas flores que habían brotado a través de las cenizas.

-¿Sabe que la llaman "Gelbe Rose"? -Dice una voz masculina, que me obliga a girarme.

-¿Garry? -Pregunto al comprobar la identidad de ese hombre, viendólo acercarse a mí con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina negra.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno, sonará raro, pero, la he seguido. Estaba en la residencia del Führer, ¿no? Me preocupé al ver que se iba tan repentinamente.

-¿Usted? ¿Preocupado? Si apenas me conoce. -Respondo.

-Sí, tal vez tenga razón. Apenas la conozco, pero me gustaría poder hacerlo. -Sonríe y dirige su mirada gris a mis manos ensangrentadas.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Tuve un problema con las tazas de porcelana del Führer.

-Vaya, pues no tiene muy buena pinta. -Toma una de mis manos con bastante delicadeza.- ¿Quiere venir a mi apartamento? Está cerca de aquí. Le curaré las heridas con mucho gusto.

No se qué se me pasó por la cabeza cuando accedí a acompañarle.

Me lleva por unas calles que ni siquiera conozco. Por un momento, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, al pensar que ese soldado, en cualquier momento podría arrinconarme en cualquier sitio y hacer lo que Adolf Hitler hacía con mi madre y con tantas mujeres arias. Pero no, él no es así. Garry es un hombre cuya sonrisa haría temblar a los países Aliados.

Llegamos a una calle poco transitada, pero concurrida de pisos humildes a ambos lados de esta. Él abre la puerta y me invita a pasar.

-Por favor, póngase cómoda mientras que preparo todo.

Garry abandona la habitación, yendo a una pequeña despensa. Me quito la chaqueta con cuidado de no mancharla de sangre y espero sentada en el sofá. La decoración del apartamento es sencilla, no muy sobrecargada, pero tampoco muy sobria.

Mi soldado de ojos grises vuelve con una pequeña caja, la cuál contiene vendas y varios botes de alcohol y algo de agua oxigenada. Se había cambiado de vestuatio, pasándo de llevar la pulcra chaqueta de su uniforme, a llevar solo la camisa negra del mismo, medio desabrochada, lo que hace que sienta mis mejillas arder.

-Siempre tengo esto a mano. -Se justifica.- Siendo el capitán de las SS debo de estar bien preparado.

-¿Capitán?

Eso sí que es una sorpresa, y a algo que le encantaría oír a mi dama de amarillo.

-Así es. Capitán de la Schutztaffel. -Dice, tomando mis manos para vendarlas poco a poco.- Tiene unas manos preciosas, Mary.

Sonrío levemente ante su último comentario. ¿Cómo podía hacerme sonreír un soldado?

-Anda, pero si sabe sonreír. -Rie, y con gran destreza termina de vendar mis manos, haciendo que el dolor sea casi imperceptible.

-Muchas gracias, Garry. Debería marcharme ya. -Digo cogiendo mi chaqueta, pero él me detiene agarrando mi antebrazo.

-No tan deprisa, Mary. Tenemos que hablar.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7: Palabras.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué? -Pregunto algo nerviosa, al sentirle tan cerca.

-¿Por qué lloraba aquella vez? -Me mira a los ojos, era una de las pocas veces que le veía tan serio.- Y no me vale que "le molestase el humo de los puros y cigarros."

Me suelto de su agarre, algo alterada:

-¿Acaso no viste tú mismo? ¡Es malnacido disparó a esos niños como si de un juego se tratase! -Rompo a llorar de nuevo, maldiciéndo al Führer, delante de un soldado de las SS.- ¡Yo estaba ahí, y no hice más que mirar!

Mis gritos son interrumpidos por Garry que me abraza fuertemente, acariciando mi pelo.

-¿Por qué paras? -Dice susurrando.- Si necesitas llorar, llora; si necesitas gritar, grita. Yo estaré aquí para escucharte.

Me muerdo con fuerza el labio inferior. Ahí estaba otra vez ese maravilloso soldado que quebraba con cada vez más intensidad mis muros de acero.

-Mary, -Continúa.-, yo no soy como los demás soldados que estás acostumbrada a ver. ¿Crees que yo disfruto viendo como un hombre juega a ser Dios con la vida de tanta persona inocente? No, señor. Para divertirme prefiero visitar galerías de arte y no presenciar tantos asesinatos.

Lloro como una niña pequeña, abrazada a un hombre que apenas he visto dos veces.

Me abraza, seca mis lágrimas y acaricia mi pelo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Otra vez, volvía a agradecer qie mi tía me llevase a aquella fiesta. Incluso agradezco el haber estado llorando aquella noche, lo que me recuerda...

-Ah, Garry. -Me aparto de sus brazos un momento para sacar de mi bosillo el pañuelo que secó mis lágrimas aquel día.- Gracias por prestármelo. Bueno, gracias también por lo de hoy.

Comienza a reír a carcajadas, mientras que yo arqueo una ceja.

-¿En serio has lavado el pañuelo?

-Sí, eso parece. -Miro el pañuelo por todas partes, buscando alguna mancha que se haya podido escapar.- Sí, está completamente limpio.

-Anda, quedátelo tú. -Dice, riendo.- Parece que vas a necesitarlo más que yo.

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Que eres una llorica.

Frunzo el ceño, algo enfadada:

-No soy ninuna llorica. Simplemente odio la situación en la ue está sumida Alemania. Es un horror. Solo hay dolor, sangre y muerte. Ya lo he vivido lo suficiente cuando era pequeña como para volver a repetirlo.

Bueno, ya he hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó cuando eras pequeña? -Pregunta él, mirándome como a un animalito herido e indefenso.

-No, nada. -Respondo, dudando.

No debía decirle qué es lo que pasó. ¿Y si sabe quién soy? Sería un error fatal que descubriese mi identidad y la de mis padres.

-Está bien. No te obligaré a contármelo. Es tu vida, y yo acabo de entrar en ella, así que es normal que aún no tenga el derecho de saber más sobre tí. Pero, ¿tendré la oportunidad de saberlo algún día? -Susurra, haciendo que mis muros de acero se desplomen por completo.

-Quizá, puede que algún día llegues a saberlo. Puede que cuando todo acabe.

-¿Cuando todo acabe? -Pregunta mi soldado de ojos grises.

-Sí, cuando acabe el III Reich. Aunque supongo que para eso aún queda mucho tiempo.

-No me importa. Esperaré. -Sonríe.- Sé que merece la pena conocerte, y no perderé la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y sonríe de nuevo, haciendo que broten en mí, sentimientos que yo creía muertos o agonizando.

Para evitar cruzar miradas con él y sonrojarme, miro al reloj.

-Debería irme ya. He perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, y me están esperando en casa.

-En ese caso, permíteme que te acompañe. Las calles a estas horas no son muy seguras.

-No, no es necesario. Sé cuidarme sola. -Respondo, rechazando su propuesta.

-No lo creo. -Dice, cambiando el tono de su voz.- Si fuese así, probablemente no habrías aceptado venir a la casa de un soldado de las SS.

Jaque.

Tenía razón, si hubiese sido más prudente, no tendría que haber acabado aquí.

Me mantengo en silencio, escuchando:

-En fin, yo no soy quién para decirte qué haces bien o qué haces mal. Pero si tu objetivo es acercarte al Führer, deberías ser algo más inteligente.

-¿Acercarme al Führer? -Pregunto, muy nerviosa. ¿Acaso me había descubierto?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? -Susurro, notando si aliento cerca de mí.

-A que si no te das andas con más cuidado, acabarás muy mal parada.

Entonces, noto el frío cañón de su pistola en mi mejilla.

-Así, por ejemplo.

Jaque y mate.


	9. Capítulo 8

**N.A.: **_Antes de nada me gustaría agradecer a todos los que estáis leyendo lo que al principio solo era un proyecto con el fin de entretener a mis amigos más cercanos. La idea surgió cuando KurisuCandyDoll, mi musa y a quién va dedicado este fanfic, me habló sobre cómo le quedaría al señor Garry un uniforme de las SS. Y tras varios días mirando las musarañas en las clases de historia, se me ocurrió la idea de escribir alo relacionado con la época de la Alemania nazi. Y así nació Rufen Sie Von Roses, cuya historia tengo más ganas de continuar cada día cuando veo que las visitas aumentan._

_Sin más preámbulos, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.  
>Espero que os guste.<br>_

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

Capítulo 8: Soledad.

Se que ahora mismo, Garry es capaz de sentir el rápido latir de mi corazón. También sé que nota cómo mi respiración se acelera conforme la pistola desciende hacia mi cuello.

-¿Aquella era tu casa? -Pregunta mirándome indiferente, tal indiferencia, que hace que mis piernas comiencen a ceder.

-¿Acaso importa? -Respondo, en un intento de imitar su seriedad.

-Responde. -Insiste, presionando la pistola contra mi cuello.

Trago saliva, esta vez más asustada y sin ganas de seguir desafiando al capitán de las SS.

-Lo era, hasta que quedó calcinada.

-¿Por qué llevas flores a ese sitio?

Suspiro de nuevo, intentando relajarme.

-Por mi familia. Es un tema complicado.

Él me mira a los ojos, como buscando otra respuesta en ellos.

-¿Murieron en el incendio?

-S-Si. -Miento, mirado al suelo.

Mejor que creyese que mi familia murió en el incendio y no a manos del Führer, tal vez de esa manera él no se vería involucrado en mis planes.

-Lo siento. -Se disculpa.- He de asegurarme de que no eres ninguna aliada de los ingleses o de los rojos, Mary. Entiéndeme, no me puedo poner en riesgo. Ni a mí, ni a Alemania.

Así que solo es eso. Mi soldado de ojos grises teme por Alemania más que por sí mismo. ¿Acaso esperaba otra cosa? Después de todo, es un capitán de las SS, y se debe a su patria al Führer.

-¿Vienes o no? -Dice tomando lo que parecen ser las llaves de un coche.

-Ah, si. -Respondo, poniéndome la chaqueta, algo distraída.

-Por cierto. -Vuelve a apuntarme con la pistol, haciéndome parar en seco.- La pistola no estaba cargada.

Dispara el aire, saliendo un pequeño sonido del cañon de la pistola.

Le miro mal, subiéndome las solapas de la chaqueta, andando hacia la puerta con paso firme hacia a puerta, dando a entender que me había enfadado, a lo que él responde con una pequeña y efímera carcajada.

No pronuncio palabra cuando me lleva a casa, hasta que él rompe el silencio.

-Bueno, Mary. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

-¿Importa mucho? -Suspiro resignada y él asiente.

-Me gustaría conocertemás, ya que últimamente nos vemos bastante.

Sonrío, frotando mis manos, las cuáles se me estaban quedándo heladas.

-Me gusta pintar. Mi padre era pintor y heredé su pasión por el arte. Pero, desde que murió, no suelo hacerlo mucho.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.

-Tal vez necesites inspiración. -Sonríe, mirando a la carretera.

-¿Inspiración? ¿Dónde ves tú la inspiración, Garry? -Señalo las calles oscuras y apagadas de Múnich.- Solo hay cenizas.

-Si, te comprendo. Pero la belleza no siempre está en las cosas alegres.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sonríe:

-Por ejemplo, aquella vez en la fiesta del Führer, cuando te vi llorando, a pesar de no ser un paisaje alegre, me pareciste una mujer bellísima.

Y como era de esperar, ese impredecible pero amable soldado, me hace sonreír y también ruborizarme, lo cuál intento ocultar mirando hacia la ventana de mi asiento.

-Claro, que eres mucho más bella cuando sonríes. La belleza siempre se encuentra en las cosas pequeñas, como puede ser una sonrisa, una carcajada, o un simple gesto de cariño. Son efímeros, pero reconfortan cuando las tiempos son difíciles como ahora.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil sonreír cuando se está sola. Yo lo estoy, Garry, y no puedo sonreír o encontrar la belleza en ello.

Suelta una mano del volante para revolver mi pelo.

-¿Sola? Tú no estás sola, Mary. Estoy aquí contigo, ¿no? Mientras yo esté aquí no estarás sola, nunca. Además, también tienes a Isabella, ¿no es así?

-Ah, bueno. Más o menos. -Miro al frente.- Pero a Ib yo no la considero una pieza imprescindible en mi vida.

Llegamos al gran portón de mi casa, y detiene el coce, girándose para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Y que hay de mí, Mary? ¿Consideras que soy una persona imprescindible en tu vida?

-Tal vez. -Digo sonriendo levemente.- Dame motivos para hacerlo.

Susurro, mirándole a los ojos. Debo de estar volviéndome loca, tener esa confianza con este hombre, con un soldado que daría su vida por un asesino.

-¿De veras quieres que te las de? -Se acerca a mí, susurrando, pero no iba a retroceder.

Asiento, cada vez deseaba pasar más tiempo con ese hombre.

Acaricia mi mejilla y mi mentón, acercándo mi rostro al suyo. Entrecierro los ojos, sintiéndo como sus labios se posan en mi frente.

-Te las daré más adelante, Mary. De momento, permíteme conocerte y ser esa pieza imprescindible en tu vida.

Suspiro y asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué te parece si paso a recogerte mañana por la tarde y vamos a pasear por las calles de Múnich? Aunque no sean tan bonitas.

-Me parece perfecto.

-Entonces a mí también. -Toma mi mano y la besa, haciéndo que me vuelva a sonrojar.

-Gracias por todo, Garry. -Me bajo del coche, y él me mira desde dentro, esperando a que entre en casa.

Pero antes de que pueda sacar las llaves de mi bolso para abrir la puerta, mi dama de amarillo la abre.

-Pasa, te estaba esperando, Mary.

Resoplo y entro en casa, no sin antes de despedirme de Garry con la mano.

Creo que a pesar de las circunstancias, no volveré a estar sola.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Atentados.

Mi tía no mencionó palabra cuando llegué anoche a casa; simplemente se aseguró de que lo hubiese pasado bien, a lo que obviamente, mentí. No quería que supiese que había presenciado un asesinato y menos que había estado en la casa de un capitán de las SS.

Hoy me he despertado bastante cansada. He intentado evadir mis pensamientos con la pintura, pero ni eso ha sido capaz de evitar que mi mente redibujase la sangre derramada por esos niños y la sonrisa de Garry.

Muchas veces me he parado a pensar que no es normal el afán que siento por ese soldado de ojos grises, pues no es más que un peón de esos bastardos capaces de matar para crear una nueva raza y asegurar su supervivencia.

Dejando ese tema de lado, me preocupa bastante que mi tía no haya cruzado palabra conmigo en todo lo que llevamos de mañana. ¿Estará molesta con algo que haya hecho? Y si es así, ¿qué he podido hacer para molestarla?

Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle; está más concentrada en las graves notas del piano, y cada vez que comete un fallo en las hermosas partituras de Beethoven, golpea con fuerza las teclas, produciendo un estruendo que retumba en cada una de las habitaciones de mi casa.

Definitivamente le ocurre algo, y para saber qué es lo que puede estar sucediendo, lo mejor es recurrir a mi dama de verde.

La mujer está centrada en sus tareas rutinarias, limpiando la cocina.

-Perdone, ¿sabe qué le ocurre a mi tía? -Pregunto a la chica, de la cuál no sé ni su nombre, a pesar de conocerla desde que me trasladé a la residencia de mi dama de amarillo. La verdad es que mi relación con ella nunca podrá asemejarse con la que yo tuve con mi dama de azul.

-Si le digo la verdad, no tengo la menor idea, señorita. Esta misma mañana ha recibido una llamada de gran importancia. Desde que colgó el teléfono está así.

-Entiendo. ¿Y sabe de quién era esa llamada? -Pregunto.

-Parecía ser un hombre de edad avanzada. No me ha querido decir su nombre, pero la señora sabía quién era perfectamente.

-Bueno, no la entretengo más. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Voy al salón, lejos de la ruidosa habitación de la que provenían los alaridos y enciendo nuestra pequeña pero nueva radio, buscando una cadena que me sirviese de distracción.

_"Hoy, día 23 de enero, nuestro Führer, Adolf Hitler ha sufrido un atentado del cuál ha salido ileso sin contar pequeñas lesiones como cortes y quemaduras. Afortunadamente, los culpables han sido detenidos y han sido ejecutados a primera hora de la mañana. El cabecilla de la operación, el general de las SS, ha sido el primero al que se le ha aplicado la pena de muerte mediante la horca, y su cuerpo será enterrado en breves momentos cerca de Auschwitz, donde también intentó que los prisioneros se rebelasen y como consecuencia consiguieran escapar fuera de los territorios alemanes._

_A pesar de todo, hemos de dar gracias de que el Führer..."_

Alguien apaga la radio, y como suponía, era mi dama de amarillo.

-Él era un buen hombre, Mary. Ayudó a muchos inocentes a escapar y a vivir como personas normales. Y así es como ha acabado, muerto, bajo tres metros de tierra, con el único reconocimiento de sus familiares y amigos más cercanos. -Dice entrecortadamente, mientras que intenta aguantar el llanto.

Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es abrazarla, tal y como ella hizo noche tras noche cuando mis padres murieron.

-Ve a despedirte de él. -Sugiero.- Es lo máximo que puedes hacer ahora. Era tu amigo, ¿no? No puedes quedarte aquí encerrada llorando. Ve con la dama de llaves, así tendrás con quién llorar.

Me mira a los ojos, secándose las lágrimas. Se le nota muy dolida.

-¿De verdad, Mary? ¿No te importa quedarte sola?

-Corre, o no llegarás a tiempo. -Respondo, sonriéndole.

Ella se marcha rápidamente para vestirse, mientras que yo llamo a mi dama de llaves para que se prepare. Le doy dinero para un taxi y le pido que cuide de ella. Por muy hipócrita que suene, la necesito, pues es la única familia que me queda.

Cuando mi tía se marcha, caigo en la cuenta de que Garry vendría en menos de una hora, tal y como acordamos.

Probablemente mi dama de amarillo tardaría en volver varios días, pues Auschwitz quedaba lejos y el viaje en taxi es largo y cansado. Lo más seguro es que pasen la noche en alguna pensión u hotel cercano al lugar.

No tardo mucho en arreglarme, pues tampoco quería ir muy formal. Me pongo mi falda verde y alta, por la rodilla como casi todos mis vestidos, con una blusa blanca y una pashmina de color azul, importada de Tetuán.

Cuando termino de vestirme y peinar mi pelo en un moño como esas chicas francesas, salgo fuera de casa, y ahí estaba él; tan puntual y tan guapo como siempre, aunque no lleve el uniforme de su trabajo.

Su semblante es serio, tal vez por lo ocurrido con el Führer y con ese valiente general. Sin embargo, su expresión cambia cuando me acerco a él, regalandome una enorme sonrisa.

Entonces abre la puerta de su coche, invitándome a entrar:

-Adelante, mi hermosa princesa aria.


	11. Capítulo 10

**N.A.:**_ Y aquí es donde se plantea la acción de la historia, junto con bastantes dudas que se irán respondiendo a su debido tiempo. Os sugiero que presteis atención al general que cometió el atentado hacia el Führer, pues está bastante relacionado con Garry y con los alrededores de Mary, aunque ni siquiera ella no lo sepa. _

_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

Capítulo 10: Traidor.

Garry conduce el coche sumido en sus pensamientos. No me dedica ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera alguna sonrisa; simplemente mira al frente, concentrado en la carretera. No me atrevo a preguntarle, pero alcanzo a entender que ha debido de pasar algo grave para tener tal actitud.

Me armo de valor y pregunto, acariciando su mano, la cual se encontraba en la palanca de cambios:

-Garry, ¿ocurre algo?

-¿Debería de ocurrir algo, Mary? -Responde escuetamente.

Retiro la mano rápidamente ante ese comentario y respondo:

-La verdad es que sí. Tú nunca serías así conmigo sin ningún motivo aparente, Garry.

Para en el arcén de la carretera; por suerte, esa no era una calle muy transitada.

-Discúlpame Mary. Hoy ha sido un día muy duro y estoy seguro de que mañana también lo será igual o peor.

-Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Quieres conocerme mejor, ¿no es así? Pues permíteme hacer lo mismo.

-Nunca dejas de asombrarme, ¿sabes? -Dice sonriendo levemente, mirándome a los ojos.- Probablemente lo hayas escuchado en la radio o leído en los periódicos. Esta mañana han atentado contra el Führer y yo no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Y los culpables no han sido otros que mis propios compañeros y amigos. Compréndeme, es difícil de asimilar que las personas a las que les tienes tanto aprecio sean unos traidores contra el Führer y la propia Alemania.

Suspiro y vuelvo a tomar sus manos entre las mías, sonriendo al observar como las suyas eran mucho más grandes que las mías.

-Garry, si él hizo tal cosa, sería por algún motivo. No creo que nadie arriesgue su vida por amor al arte.

-Puede que tengas razón, Mary. -Susurra mirándo mis manos.- ¿Crees que por ser su amigo me convierto también en un traidor?

Que ingenuo es mi soldado de ojos grises. Si eso fuese cierto, si de veras por el hecho de sentir algún tipo de aprecio por alguna persona del bando contrario nos convertimos en traidores, yo ahora mismo merecería la horca. Porque a pesar de saber las circunstancias que podrían conllevar el acercarme a un soldado de las SS, lo sigo haciendo, y no me arrepiento de ello. Así que, Garry, respóndeme tú a mí. ¿Crees que por el hecho de estar aquí en tu coche, sujetando tus manos, soy una traidora?

-No pienso eso, Garry. -Respondo al fin, mirándole a los ojos.- El afecto y el cariño trasciende más allá de cualquier ideología política o religiosa. ¿Es eso un obstáculo para apreciar a una persona? Yo, personalmente, opino que no.

Él sonríe y acerca mis manos a sus labios, a lo que yo reacciono sonrojándome.

-Gracias, Mary. Siempre consigues hacerme sonreír. Sin embargo, eso no arreglará el hecho de que ni siquiera podré despedirme de ellos como Dios manda. Si voy a Auschwitz, me meteré en problemas, pues me acusarán de cómplice.

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso. Cuando las cosas estén en calma, ve a verlos, y entonces, despídete de ellos como debe ser.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a despedirme? -Toma mis manos con fuerza.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -Pregunto nerviosa. Yo no tenía nada que ver con esas personas y no pintaría nada en Auschwitz.

Garry sonríe y acaricia mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

-Porque me gustaría que uno de ellos conociese al primer ángel caído que he encontrado entre las cenizas de Múnich.

-Garry... -Susurro nerviosa.- ¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas?

Sonríe de nuevo y se acerca a mi rostro.

-¿Acaso no es verdad?

-No lo sé...

Respondo, y tras pronunciar esa última palabra, sus labios rozan los míos con tanta delicadeza que parece que está besando a alguien de cristal. ¿Qué puedo hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar? Esa controversia de sentimientos cada vez más y más y yo, ya no quería nadar más en contra.

Siento su respiración, sus caricias y sus labios contra los míos. Por un momento, me parece notar que mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho, como aquella vez que sentí su pistola en mi cuello, claro que esta vez es por motivos diferentes. No es miedo lo que siento, sino emoción recorriendo todas las venas de mi cuerpo.

Mi capitán d las SS me está besando, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Que ya no soy más que una princesa aria para él? Me gustaría peguntarle, pero no quiero detener este momento que se me antoja mágico.

Es la falta de aire lo que nos obliga a separarnos por leves centímetros. Noto mis mejillas arder, y él las acaricia con una enorme sonrisa.

-Esto... ¿Qué significa? -Pregunto con la voz entrecortada.

Antes de responderme besa otra vez mis labios.

-Verás Mary. Desde la primera vez que te ví, supe que debía protegerte de cualquier daño para evitar que derramases alguna lágrima. -Agarra mis manos con fuerza.- Ahora mismo, lo único que me queda eres tú, y no puedo perderte. Así que, Mary. ¿Dejarás que sea yo es persona que te proteja?

Le miro a los ojos sin responderle, cuando una pregunta se formula en mi mente: ¿Acaso eso no te convertirá también en un traidor hacia tu Führer y la propia Alemania?


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11: La Rosa Blanca.

No, no es él quién traiciona a su patria. Él no sabe cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones. La única traidora aquí soy yo, enamorándome de un capitán de la Schutztaffel, traicionando mis ideales e incluso a mis padres.

Garry intenta adivinar mi respuesta mirándome a los ojos con su tenue sonrisa capaz de apartar cualquier mal o preocupación. Pero yo no sé que responder. ¿Acaso no he vivido siempre como una mentirosa? Siendo otra mujer, con otro apellido, hija de otros padres y con unos ideales totalmente opuestos a los míos. Tal vez podría fingir un poco más, y así, también podría estar cerca de Garry, tal y como deseo. Aunque hay un problema. ¿Qué pasará si me descubre? ¿Hará lo que no hizo aquella vez con su pistola? ¿O por el contrario acabaré confinada en una cámara de gas?

Entonces sería mi fin. Un buen final para esta triste historia y amarga guerra que nadie ganará nunca. La única forma de vencer que posee el hombre en estos días es buscar una opción más sencilla que la vida: la muerte. Pero eso no es para mí.

-Garry, discúlpame. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Debería descansar un poco, anoche no dormí muy bien. -Le susurro mirando al suelo del coche, esperando que no mencione el tema de la respuesta que le debo aún.

-Como prefieras, Mary. -Sonrie, y tal y como espero, me lleva a mi casa sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-Gracias por todo Garry, siento que no hayamos podido ir a dar un paseo.

-Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Retomaremos la cita otro día.

Mi mente me traiciona, comparando a Garry con aquel hombre, el Führer, el cual también quería retomar nuestra cita pendiente. ¿Cómo se puede comparar a Garry con ese verdugo que disfruta asesinando?

-Si, está bien. -Digo intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo.

Antes de marcharse, me vuelve a besar, haciendo que mi corazón se vuelva a desbocar.

Garry se marcha, pero yo decido no encerrarme aún en la casa de mi dama de amarillo. Mejor dar una vuelta para pensar.

Llego a mi antigua casa, con mi habitual ramo de flores en la mano. Parece hacer más frío que otras veces.

-Últimamente varios coches del Führer frecuentan la zona, ¿no crees? -Me pregunta una mujer poco arreglada, que parece tener la edad de mi tía.- Y siempre acompañan a una mujer aria con hermosas rosas amarillas en las manos. -Sonríe, ¿se refería a mí? Tal vez.- Creía que tú no eras de los suyos.

La miro detenidamente. Es una mujer alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, con un incontable número de pecas en el rostro.

-¿Quién es usted? -Pregunto, mirándola de frente.

-Alguien que te conoce más de lo que tú piensas, Gelbe Rose.

¿Gelbe Rose? ¿Cuánta gente me conoce por ese nombre?

-Tal vez tu no me conozcas, pero los que vivían allí solían hacerlo, y bastante bien. -Señala la casa calcinada.- Ven conmigo, ¿quieres? Tengo algo que podría interesarte.

Comienza a caminar por las calles más sucias y oscuras de Múnich, donde la pobreza se hacia notar con más intensidad.

Miro a mi alrededor, aferrándome con fuerza al ramo de rosas, como si de alguna manera sus espinas fueran a protegerme.

La mujer se para frente a una puerta astillada y a medio pintar, con un letrero medio descolgado, que tenía grabado el número de la vivienda: 114C.

-Antes de nada, permíteme que me presente. -La mujer sonríe de lado.- Mi nombre es Sophie Scholl, actual dirigente de La Rosa Blanca.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12: Mis peores miedos.

-¿La Rosa Blanca? -Pregunto confundida.

¿No era ese el grupo de Resistencia Anti-nacionalsocialista que repartía propaganda en universidades e institutos?

-Así es. Aunque la verdad es que La Rosa Blanca lleva marchita demasiado tiempo. El antiguo dirigente era mi hermano, pero eso cambió cuando lo asesinaron como supongo que sabrás.

-Yo creía que tú también estabas muerta.

-Bueno, eso es lo que cree todo el mundo. -Rie.- Aunque claro, para sobrevivir, tuve cambiar algunas cosas de mi propia identidad. Como por ejemplo mi nombre. Ya no soy Sophie Scholl, sino Irenka Scholl, ciudadana polaca residente en Múnich. -Sonríe abriendo la puerta, invitándome a pasar.

A diferencia de las demás casas de ese empobrecido barrio, la casa de esta misteriosa mujer era de un aspecto acomodado, con decoración muy elegante y muebles de la última colección.

-Bienvenida a mi humilde hogar. -Me ofrece asiento en un sofá rojo con una pequeña mesa delante.- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-¿Tienes té verde?

-Por supuesto, todo sea por mi invitada más importante.

¿Su invitada más importante? ¿Qué importancia tenía mi persona para ella?

Vuelve a la inmensa habitación, con una taza de té, una copa de ron y una bandeja repleta de dulces.

-Bueno, creo que te debo una explicación acerca de esta invitación tan inesperada.

-Opino lo mismo. -Digo sonriendo.

-Bien. La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo observándote, pero eso te lo explicaré después. La Rosa Blanca solía trabajar como una resistencia pasiva contra el nacionalsocialismo;claro, que esto tuvo tiempos mejores. -Dice despacio, bebiendo ron de vez n cuando. Parecía que le costaba hablar del tema.- Sin embargo, cuando mi hermano murió, La Rosa Blanca se disolvió inmediatamente y apenas quedamos tres miembros, incluida yo, de los cuáles uno ha sido asesinado y otro se ha desentendido del tema. Mary, sabemos que mantienes un contacto muy directo con el Führer, y te necesitamos para que La Rosa Blanca resurja de sus cenizas y con ello pase a ser una resistencia activa.

-Pero, ¿por qué yo? Seguro que hay personas que tienen una relación más estrecha con es hombre.

-Sí, pero Adolf Hitler tiene bajo sospecha a cualquier persona que se le acerque, menos a ti. ¿Cómo va a sospechar de una bella mujer aria? -Dice sonriendo, tomando un pequeño pastel francés.- Con esto, lo que te quiero decir es que eres absolutamente necesaria para acabar con el caos en el que está sumida Alemania y sus gentes. Además, contamos con apoyo inglés, por lo que tu seguridad está más que garantizada.

-No creo que sea capaz de ayudar, Irenka.

-Mary, llevas diez años escapando de las garras de Adolf Hitler. ¿De veras crees que no serás capaz de ayudarnos?

Esa mujer tenía razón. Llevaba una década escapando de ese hombre. Y aún así, tengo miedo. Miedo de quedarme estancada y no poder seguir; miedo de perder mi voluntad de lucha entregarme a los brazos de mi propia muerte; miedo de perder todo...; miedo de perder a Garry.

¿Qué es lo que me ha impulsado a venir aquí? ¿Mi instinto de supervivencia o las ansias de derramar la sangre de aquel hombre?

Si de verdad fuera mi supervivencia lo que me mueve a actuar, no habría entrado a esta casa, habría vivido como una mujer aria cualquiera, fanática del Führer y de su política.

Por otro lado, si lo que me hace actuar son los deseos de venganza, ¿por qué no le arrebaté el arma al Führer? Era la oportunidad perfecta para mover mis fichas; los peones del rey contrario no estaban colocados en el tablero, y habría sido fácil hacer un jaque mate.

¿Qué fue lo que me paralizó? La respuesta la veo clara ahora. mis miedos. Y ahora es el momento de dejar mis miedos atrás. Moveré mis fichas, ya sea en solitario, o formando parte de La Rosa Blanca.

-Está bien. Acepto tu propuesta. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

-No tan rápido, Gelbe Rose. Hay unas pautas que debes de llevar a cabo antes de nada, sino, no serás más que comida para los lobos.

-Adelante, soy toda oídos.


	14. Capítulo 13

**N.A.:**_Un capítulo algo más cortito de lo normal, pero os lo compensaré subiendo unos pocos más._

_Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

Capítulo 13: Precauciones.

-Esa es la actitud. -Dice mientras que yo bebo del ya frío té verde.- ¿Conoces el idioma victoriano de las flores?

-Algo he escuchado. ¿De qué se trata?

-Bueno, los amantes clandestinos se comunicaban así antiguamente; se enviaban flores, cada una con un significado distinto. Claro que la muerte de este idioma llegó a su fin cuando todo el mundo comenzó a usarlo. Pero actualmente solo los historiadores más importante conocen el lenguaje codificado de las flores. No será muy sospechoso que una mujer como tú reciba flores de vez en cuando. -Me entrega una hoja con un listado de flores con su significado correspondiente.- Tu trabajo consistirá en conseguir información sobre el Führer y sus alrededores hasta nuevo aviso. Nos comunicaremos mediante este sistema cada dos jueves, y por si surge algún problema, nos veremos el primer lunes de cada mes en la casa calcinada. -Me da otra hoja, con una dirección escrita en una clásica y estirada letra.- Enviarás la información codificada a esta dirección. De momento, intenta conseguir información sobre las citas y amistades de Adolf Hitler. La única precaución que debes tomar ahora es evitar que cualquier soldado descubra tu identidad. Recuerda que ese hombre lleva buscando toda su vida a una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos azules.

-¿De verdad ha estado buscándome tanto tiempo?

-Día y noche, Mary. -Me mira a los ojos.- ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguna niña aria en algún campo de concentración?

-No he tenido el gusto de hacerlo.

-Pues, querida, eso es debido a que el Führer ha asesinado a cualquier niña aria que entraba a sus dominios hasta que te encontrase a ti, y así poder acabar con lo que no terminó hace diez años.

-¿Ha asesinado a decenas de niñas creyendo que era yo? -Pregunto horrorizada. ¿He sido la causa de la muerte de tantas vidas inocentes?

-Decenas es poco, Mary. Pero tranquila, otro de nuestros objetivos es rescatar a las niñas arias de los campos de concentración o ghettos alemanes, para que sean acogidas por familias británicas o polacas.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar! -Digo, levantando la voz.

-No puedes; aún no. -Dice muy tranquila.-Esa clase de operaciones son muy complicadas y cualquier error puede ser fatal. Hay hombres armados en cada esquina y requerimos profesionalidad para conseguir nuestros objetivos.

-Pero Irenka. ¿Entonces de qué sirvo yo aquí si solo voy a relacionarme con los nacionalsocialistas?

-Ganaremos muchísimo si sabemos por dónde se mueve el Führer y cuáles son sus relaciones más estrechas. ¿Crees que La Rosa Blanca solo rescata a niñas de sitios como Auschwitz? Eso sería un proceso lento y sin fin. ¿No crees que es mejor cortar el problema de raíz?

-¿Pero cómo piensas cortar de raíz el problema? -Pregunto extrañada, pues tanta información me estaba confundiendo.

-Pues claramente, quitando a Adolf Hitler del liderazgo de Alemania.

-Estáis locos, Irenka.

-Bueno, no he sido yo quién ha seguido a una desconocida hasta su casa. -Dice sonriendo de lado.

Jaque de nuevo. Esta mujer me recuerda vagamente a alguien.

-Entonces, -Continúa.- ¿tenemos trato?

Me tiende la mano y la miro pensando mi respuesta, aunque la veo clara; necesito a alguien que me cubra las espaldas.

-Sí, tenemos trato. -Digo estrechando su mano.

-Perfecto, Mary. Es un placer hacer negocios contigo.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14: Intrusos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que te marches. Recuerda todo lo que hemos hablado. -Me acompaña hasta la puerta.- Y otra cosa; si alguien te pregunta, no nos conocemos, ¿está bien?

-Si. -Digo nerviosa, poniéndome mi chaqueta.

Cierra la puerta cuando salgo del sitio. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y extraño. Está claro que es ahora cuando debo de hacer mis jugadas y avanzar. No estoy sola, en ninguno de los aspectos, y pienso aprovechar la oportunidad que tengo para contraatacar.

Cuando llego a casa ya había anochecido. Incluso las luces de mi casa estaban encendidas. Supongo que mi tía ya habrá vuelto de su viaje, lo cual me parece bastante extraño, puesto que no había pasado ni un día.

Con bastante precaución entro en casa, escuchando ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Antes de ir a comprobar quién estaba en mi cocina, voy a la habitación de mi dama de verde, para coger una escoba en caso de que tuviera que defenderme, aunque de poco me iba a servir si el intruso estaba armado.

Entonces, entro en la cocina, dejando caer la escoba cuando encuentro a una pequeña niña aria rebuscando entre los armarios algo que llevarse a la boca. La pequeña, cuando me ve, cae al suelo del susto, dando pequeño quejido de dolor.

-No, espera. No voy a hacerte daño.

Me acerco a ella despacio. Estaba herida, con su ropa rasgada y con cortes por todos lados.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Le pregunto tendiéndole mi mano para que se levante.

La niña no responde, solo asiente enérgicamente.

-Entonces vamos a prepararte algo de comer. Ve conmigo. -Digo sentándola en una mesa del salón.- Espera, no tardaré.

Vuelvo a la cocina y preparo algo de pasta, lo único que sé cocinar sin que la cocina salga ardiendo.

Cuando termino, sirvo un plato y lo llevo al salón, dónde estaba la niña.

-Puedes comer todo lo que quieras.

La niña ni me mira, está completamente concentrada en su plato de comida, devorándola como si no hubiese probado bocado en semanas.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? -Pregunto con la intención de que pronunciase alguna palabra.

-Me llamo Jaia. -Dice la pequeña, con un hilo de voz casi imperceptible.

Jaia. Como me tenía; es una chica judía. Lo más seguro es que haya escapado de algún campo de concentración.

-Y, ¿de dónde vienes, Jaia? ¿Y tus padres?

La niña deja de comer y mira al plato cabizbaja.

-Se quedaron allí...

-¿Allí? ¿Dónde? -Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

-En Treblinka.

¿Treblinka? Un campo de exterminio. Es un milagro que esta niña haya salido viva de allí.

-Vamoa a hacer una cosa, a llevarte con una persona que te puede ayudar a recuperar a tus padres.

Una vez la niña termina de comer, la subo a mi habitación, para curar sus heridas y ponerle uno de los vestidos que yo solía llevar de pequeña. Parecía una verdadera niña aria.

La llevo por el mismo camino que había recorrido antes, de la mano, andando rápidamente por las sombrías calles de Múnich.

-Vamos más rápido, Jaia.

Tal vez debería haberla llevado por la mañana, al amanecer, con algo de luz del sol y sin este frío que hiela los huesos.

Mis pensamientos se confirman cuando un hombre con un uniforme de la Schutztaffel nos detiene, mostrando al hacerlo, la reluciente esvástica de su brazo.


	16. Capítulo 15

Capitulo 15: Mañana será otro día.

La esvástica hace que mis piernas tiemblen del miedo. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con un soldado en ese preciso momento? Y más con la pequeña Jaia acompañándome. Una mujer aria incapaz de defenderse por sí misma encubriendo a una niña judía a punto de ser descubierta; menudo espectáculo.

Estoy asustada, pero me obligo a disimular; a partir de ahora ese iba a ser mi trabajo, ¿no? Mentir y disimular, así que mejor ir ensayando.

-¿Que hace una mujer aria como usted por las calles de Múnich a estas horas? -Pregunta el soldado.

-I-Iba a llevar a mi sobrina a casa de su madre. -Miento intentando que mi voz no se entrecorte.

-Es muy tarde, señorita. Vamos la escoltaré a mi casa...

El hombre ríe acercándose a mi. Es entonces cuando percibo el inconfundible olor a alcohol amargo.

Antes de que ese hombre se atreva a tocarme, otro soldado, esta vez, con varias medallas adornando su pecho, posa su mano sobre el hombro de este.

-¿Que haces ahora, Köhler? -Dice el soldado con firmeza.- Vuelve a tu puesto ahora mismo.

-S-Si, capitán.

¿Capitán? Entonces, él es...

-Disculpe las molestias. -Dice acercandose a mi.- A estas horas los soldados no hacen mas que emborra... ¿Mary? ¿Que haces aquí?

-G-Garry, yo...

-Este señor es malo. -Me interrumpe Jaia, señalando a Garry.

A causa de ese comentario, rompo a reír. Es increíble como la inocencia de una niña pequeña es capaz de romper cualquier tensión.

-¿Vas a decirme que haces a estas horas en la calle? -Mira hacia donde se había ido el soldado, serio.- Si no llego a tiempo, a saber que habría hecho ese soldado contigo y con la niña.

Antes de responder, carraspeo, intentando ponerme seria.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Garry. -Miro a Jaia.- Y en cuanto a esta niña... No creo que sea necesario que sepas a donde la llevo.

-Mary. No des rodeos tontos; habla. -Dice tan seriamente, que me hace retroceder un paso.

-Garry, no puedes pretender que te cuente cosas que son de tu incumbencia.

-Si, si que lo es. Si cualquier otro soldado te pregunta, ¿le responderias? No, ¿verdad? Pues no creas que todos los soldados son tan amables como yo.

Tengo que evadirle enseguida.

-Garry, si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Intento marcharme, pero el me agarra del brazo.

-¿A donde crees que vas? Aun no me has respondido.

-Garry, ¿crees que si no te he respondido antes, voy a hacerlo ahora?

No responde, solo me suelta de golpe. Supongo que me he pasado un poco con el, pero es esencial apartarme un poco de Garry.

Comienzo a andar, quedándose el en el mismo sitio, mirándome con su sonrisa desdibujada, tal vez preocupado por mi actitud.

«Ahora no, Mary. No te derrumbres», me digo a mi misma en un intento de reprimir mis lagrimas. Pero es inútil, nunca he sido capaz de retener el llanto y nunca podre hacerlo.

La pequeña Jaia me mira sin decir nada; pero su simple mirada inocente y pura me hace sentir algo reconfortada.

Garry me sigue, lo se. No es necesario que me gire para comprobarlo, noto su mirada gris tras mis pasos. Debo de dar un rodeo y perderle de vista, pero el conoce mejor las calles de Alemania que yo misma.

Me paro en seco y doy media vuelta para poner rumbo a mi casa.

Parece que Garry no me sigue. Aun así, sera mejor darme prisa; mi casa queda lejos y llevo a una niña judía conmigo. La situación ya es demasiado complicada como para esperar en la calle a que Garry se canse de seguirme.

Entro en casa de nuevo con la pequeña Jaia. La noche puede resumirse en pocas palabras y en muchas sensaciones. Esas sensaciones que tal vez sintió Jaia cuando vio que la llevaban junto con su familia al lugar en el que se decidiría su existencia; o trabajar hasta morir agotados, o por el contrario, desvanecerse en una cámara de gas.

De momento, intentare dormir abrazada a Jaia, tratando que me transmita algo de la inocencia que yo perdí hace diez años.


	17. Capítulo 16

Capitulo 16: Problemas.

La luz se filtra entre las cortinas de mi habitación. Los rayos de sol, que rozan mi piel, me despiertan, pero a diferencia de mi, la pequeña Jaia sigue durmiendo.

La dejo descansar y me dirijo a la cocina con el estomago vacío. Con las prisas de anoche y la discusión con Garry, no tuve tiempo para comer nada. Además, no encontré las ganas para hacerlo.

Eso es, Garry. ¿Estará pensando en mi tanto como yo lo hago? Le echo de menos, aunque tampoco tengo motivos para hacerlo. Él es un soldado que dedica su vida y su honor a Alemania; y yo, soy una mujer que ha tomado la imprudente decisión de trabajar como miembro de la Resistencia al nacionalsocialismo.

Dejando eso de lado, voy a la cocina a paso lento, aún sigo algo dormida.

-Buenos días, señorita.

No puede ser. ¿Ya han llegado? No, ahora no Jaia esta en mi habitación todavía.

-¿Y-Ya habéis llegado?

-Por supuesto. -Sonrie mi dama de verde tan dulce como siempre.- La señora no quería dejarla sola en casa mucho tiempo.

Bueno, la verdad es que no estaba muy sola que digamos...

-¿Y donde esta ella?

-En la terraza, tomando te. Y usted, ¿que quiere tomar?

-Nada, nada. No tengo hambre, gracias de todas formas.

-Muy bien, en ese caso subiré a limpiar su habitación. -Dice subiendo las escaleras.

-¡No! No es necesario. Tómese el día libre, hoy lo haré yo misma.

-¿El dia libre? -Pregunta.

-Si, no se preocupe. Ya hablare yo con mi tía.

Cuando consigo que mi dama de verde se marche, vuelvo a mi habitación a comprobar que Jaia seguía dormida. Si, ahí está, acurrucada entre las sábanas.

Entonces bajo para tomar un café en la terraza con mi tía. ¿Debería hablar con ella? Aunque lo mas probable es que mi dama de amarillo me asesine antes de que lo hagan los soldados del Führer.

-Buenos días, Mary. -Dice mi dama de amarillo.

-Buenos días… -Me siento a su lado con la taza de café entre mis manos.- ¿Como habeis vuelto tan pronto?

-Bueno, no quería dejarte sola tanto tiempo.

-¿Y eso por que?

Ríe y bebe un sorbo de su té.

-Que ingenua eres, Mary. ¿Cómo voy a dejarte sola tanto tiempo sabiendo la cantidad de canallas?

-Bueno, apenas he salido de casa. -Miento, sin mala intención. A causa del sueño se me había olvidado que estuve fuera de casa la mayoría del tiempo.- Bueno, ¿y que tal en Auschwitz? ¿Llegaste a despedirte de él a tiempo?

-No. -Sonrie y suspira.- No pude llegar a tiempo para despedirme. El ya estaba bajo tres metros de tierra cuando yo llegue.

-Lo siento... -Miro hacia el suelo.

-Pero asi es mejor. Prefiero recordarle tal y como fue antes, y no verle en un ataúd encerrado hasta sabe Dios cuando.

-¿Mary...? -Dice la pequeña Jaia acercándose a la terraza.

No, las cosas ya no pueden ir a peor.

-Jaia... -Susurro.

-¿¡Jaia!? -Mi tia se pone de pie acercándose a la pequeña, para examinar su rostro.- Mary, ¿has traido a una niña judía a mi casa?

-No, yo no... -Digo nerviosa.

Me temo lo peor. Esa pequeña había firmado su sentencia de muerte sin darse cuenta.

-¡Sacala de mi casa ahora mismo! -Tira la taza de te al suelo.- O no, mejor me la llevare yo misma al sitio que le corresponde. ¡Una maldita cámara de gas!


	18. Capítulo 17

N.A.:_ Y aquí va uno de los capítulos que más me ha entretenido escribir y que más ha gustado en mi círculo de amigos. A partir de aquí ya se resuelven algunas dudas y ya se pueden intuir las respuestas para otras._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Disfrutad del capítulo._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

Capitulo 17: Voces.

La luz que antes entraba entre las cortinas de mi habitación se ha escondido entre las nubes.

Se han llevado por la puerta de mi casa a quien introdujo un rayo de esperanza en mi vida. A esa pequeña niña que con su única sonrisa o mirada es capaz de derrumbar cualquier muro de acero.

¿Donde llevará mi tía a Jaia? ¿Decidira su existencia llevándola a un campo de exterminio como Treblinka? La misma Irenka me lo confirmo. Ninguna niña aria ha sobrevivido tras caer en las garras de Hitler. Ella morirá y la culpable no sera otra persona que yo misma. No he sido capaz de proteger a Jaia del peligro, ¿entonces de verdad voy a ser capaz de protegerme del Führer?

Que estúpida soy. Podría a ver mentido, pero ya se sabe que ese no es mi punto fuerte.

Debía de haber seguido por otro camino, vivir en el anonimato para adorar con fervor como cualquier mujer aria al asesino que era el líder de toda Alemania y la mayoría del territorio de Europa Occidental.

Pero no; ya se me pasó una vez por la cabeza esa idea, y la rechacé.

Ya es tarde como para lamentarse, quieta no voy a hacer nada.

«_Eres una cobarde_», ríe una voz en mi cabeza.

¿Que? Debo de estar volviéndome completamente loca.

«_Sabes perfectamente que no serás capaz de salvar a todos los judíos del mundo. Ni siquiera te pudiste salvar a tí misma aquella vez tras el piano. Tuvo que sacrificarse tanta gente por tí..._», se queja la voz. «_Si no fuera por tu tía, estarías muerta. Apuesto a que te llevarías una sorpresa si la conocieses mejor.»_

¿A qué se refiere? ¿Mi propia conciencia me está retando? Créeme, soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me proponga sin nadie.

«_Adelante, veamos de lo que eres capaz..._»

Me levanto de la terraza y me pongo ropa cómoda, lo que siempre suelo llevar.

Salgo por la puerta principal y me paro en seco.

«_Y, ahora, ¿a donde piensas ir?_»

No lo se, no confío en nadie que pueda ayudarme.

«_Yo no estaría tan segura.._.»

Pero, ¿a quién puedo recurrir? Parece que esta voz intrusa en mi cabeza si lo sabe.

«_Si te lo dijese... El espectáculo sería muy aburrido._»

Así que a parte de no ayudarme, va a reírse a mi costa. Genial, menuda conciencia tengo.

«_Si de verdad fuese tu conciencia, te diría a quien debes visitar. Pero mi trabajo no es facilitarte el camino._»

Suspiro y miro las calles que recorrí anoche con Jaia y dónde me encontré con Garry. ¡Eso es! ¡Irenka!

«_Pero que lista eres..._», dice la voz en un tono sarcástico demasiado notorio.

Comienzo a andar rápidamente por esas calles, ignorando a esa voz, que pretende que pregunte por su nombre. La verdad es que no, no pienso preguntarle a una voz de mi cabeza por su nombre si solo es mi mera imaginación.

«_¿Ah, si? ¿Eso piensas? Bueno, ya rectificarás cuando veas que llevo razón en todo._»

Llego a la casa de Irenka y toco tres veces a la puerta. Oigo voces dentro, pareces dos mujeres mayores. Una de ellas es Irenka, quien abre la puerta. Tal vez esta demasiado ocupada atendiendo a una pequeña niña para buscarle una nueva familia.

-¿Mary? -Dice Irenka. Parece ser que mi visita le viene de improvisto.

Miro dentro de la casa, viendo, como suponía, a una niña pequeña, agarrando la mano de... ¿Mi dama de amarillo?

«_Sorpresa..._»


	19. Capítulo 18

**N.A.:**_ He aquí el primer flashback de la historia, (y el capítulo más largo escrito hasta ahora), el cuál está narrado ni más ni menos por la dama de amarillo, Viveka Kirchner._

_Espero que os guste, y como siempre, gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18: La dama de amarillo.<p>

-Viveka, Viveka. Despierte, por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Pregunto ante la insistencia de mi dama de llaves para despertarme.

-Tiene una llamada. Es el señor Aigner.

-¿A estas horas? -Suspiro y me levanto.- Enseguida bajo, retírese.

Antes de bajar, estiro las sabanas de la mujer que ha servido a mi familia durante décadas.

-¿Que quieres, Ritter?

-Perdona que te llame a estas horas, Viveka. No había otro momento en el que pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no viniste a casa de Sophie anoche? Te estuvimos esperando hasta bien tarde. Incluso su hermano estaba preocupado de ti; creíamos que te habían cogido, imbécil. -Resoplo al teléfono, pasando una mano por el pelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento. -Dice riendo, esa risa capaz de cautivar a cualquier mujer aria.- Eso iba a explicarte. Mi mujer dio a luz anoche, quería ver la cara de mi hijo, entiéndeme.

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Pero entiéndeme tu también a mi. Te necesitamos en La Rosa Blanca, sin ti no tenemos acceso a ningún tipo de información sobre las SS y los campos de exterminio.

-Acerca de eso... -Cambia su tono de voz, aproximándose al que usa con sus soldados. Ser general de las SS, debe requerir ser estricto.- ¿Podras venir a casa de Sophie? Tengo algo que os puede interesar.

Suspiro de nuevo. No era mi mayor afición pasear de noche a través de las calles mas feas de Múnich.

-Esta bien. ¿A la hora de siempre?

-Naturalmente. -Aunque no lo vea, se que está sonriendo de lado.- ¿Quieres que pase esta noche a recogerte?

-No creo que sea necesario; aun no me he perdido por las calles de la ciudad, y tampoco creo que vaya a hacerlo. -Digo riendo aunque con pocas ganas.

-Bueno, ya llegará el día en el que tú y yo nos perdamos por ahí.

-Ritter, no me hagas reír... ¿Dejarás a tu familia y todo lo que tienes por mí?

-Mi mujer sabe que lo nuestro esta muerto, Viveka. Dame tiempo, y me tendrás solo para tí.

-Sabes que no me gusta ser solo la amante del general de las SS.

-Lo se, Viveka. Soy consciente de ello.

«Pues parece mentira», digo para mí misma.

-Tengo que colgar, -Continúa.- Nos vemos luego. Pasaré a recogerte.

-Está bien. -Digo susurrando.

-Te quiero, Viveka.

-Y yo a ti, Ritter.

Suspiro y cuelga. Maldita sea, vuelvo a dejarme llevar por sus promesas de amor imposible que nunca se cumplirán. ''Estaremos juntos cuando todo acabe.'' ¿Como puedo creerte, Ritter? Siempre dándome una de cal y otra de arena, es difícil saber con seguridad cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones...

Cuando me vea me dirá cuatro palabras de amor y después se marchara, como siempre, para dejarme con el dulce sabor de la miel en los labios.

-Señora, ¿ocurre algo? -Pregunto mi dama de llaves al verme tan nerviosa.

-Nada. -Digo firme.- No se preocupe. Prepáreme un baño, esta noche voy a salir.

-Como usted diga, señora.

Las dudas son peores que el frío desgarrador o los gritos de dolor, incluso peor el filo de las dagas que portan los soldados de Hitler.

Un baño, ojalá eso curara todos los males y disipara todas mis dudas.

-Ya está listo el baño, señora.

-Tan eficaz como siempre. -Sonrío a la mujer.- Muchas gracias. Retírese.

Enciendo la radio de mi baño, poniendo la primera cadena de radio que he encontrado:

''Hoy hablaremos de la vida de Adolf Hitler, líder de Alemania...''

-Si, Dios salve al Führer y a su patria. -Rio y me sumerjo en el agua del baño.

Tras darme mi relajante baño escuchando las eternas alabanzas al Führer de Alemania, salgo de mi habitación, vestida con un atuendo bastante informal para ir al salón y hablar por teléfono.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Puede ponerme con la señorita Eva Braun?

-Por supuesto. ¿De quién es la llamada? -Pregunta el hombre que siempre atiende al teléfono de la residencia de verano de Hitler.

-Viveka Kirchner.

-Un momento, por favor.

El hombre suelto el teléfono y va a buscar a la señora de la residencia de Hitler y quien se encontraba en una situación amorosa similar a la mía.

-¡Viveka! Querida, ¡cuánto tiempo! -Dice la mujer entusiasmada al recibir mi llamada.

-Si, hace ya bastante tiempo que no hablamos, últimamente estoy muy ocupada. ¿Como te va en Berlín?

-Bueno, económicamente bastante bien, ya sabes. Eso de vivir con Adolf es bastante cómodo.

-Si, eso de vivir con el Führer de Alemania debe ser entretenido, ¿no?

-No estes tan segura. El se pasa el día de reunión en reunión. De hecho, dentro de poco tiene una con el Duce de Italia.

-¿Ah, si? Pues entonces el que debe de estar entretenido es él.

-Si, puede que si. -Rie mi antigua compañera en la Facultad de fotografía y mecanografía.

Miro el reloj de mi entrada. Ya son las cinco y media de la tarde.

-Eva, disculpa pero, el deber me llama. -Rio.- Ha sido un placer hablar contigo siempre.

-Igualmente, Viveka. Pásate cuando quieras por Berlín. Sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas siempre.

-Muchas gracias, Eva.

Cuelgo el teléfono y resoplo, no ha sido muy difícil sacarle la información a esa mujer. Bueno, siempre ha sido fácil hablar con Eva, claro, que las dos llevamos caminos distintos.

Bueno, ¿qué mas da? Creo que el camino que he escogido yo es mejor que llevar una vida fascista cerca de un asesino.

Las horas pasan lentas y el reloj apenas avanza, pero cuando llegan las nueve y media, voy a mi habitación para vestirme. Algo sencillo y discreto, no debo de llamar la atención.

Cuando termino de vestirme, mi dama de llaves viene para avisarme de que Ritter ya ha llegado. Tan puntual como siempre, quizá demasiado.

Ritter esta fuera, esperándome con su uniforme de las SS, tras haber hecho su turno en algún campo de exterminio.

-Hola Viveka. -Sonrie abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hola, Ritter...

Antes de que pueda decir nada mas, toma mis labios con la misma pasión con la que me hacia suya al escabullirse de casa o del trabajo.

-Vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde, como siempre. -Digo cerca de sus labios, intentando separarme de el.

-No me importa, Viveka... -Dice posando sus labios en mi cuello.

-¡P-Pues a mi si! -Digo alzando la voz.- Tengo información importante.

-Está bien. -Dice algo desanimado.- Sube al coche.

Hago lo que me pide y llegamos a la casa de Sophie en menos de tres minutos.

-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir, Viveka?

-Información sobre reuniones del Führer. ¿Y tú?

-Van a llevar en breve camiones con judíos a Treblinka. Niños y niñas destinados a ser abono para las plantas. Podemos utilizar varios contactos para evitar que ese cargamento de judíos llegue a su destino.

-Comentemosle a Sophie y los demás lo que has pensado.

Y así seria. Le contaríamos a Sophie el plan y lo llevaríamos a cabo, pero sin resultados satisfactorios. Como consecuencia, la mayoría de la formación de La Rosa Blanca, murió ejecutada. O fusilados, o ahorcados, quedando solo Sophie Scholl, Ritter Aigner, Gisèlle Guillemot y yo, vivos.

Entonces, me olvide de lo que una vez fui; la miembro más joven de La Rosa Blanca, y la más activa, bloqueando mis recuerdos sobre Ritter, para convertirme en una mujer pro fascista, para cuidar a mi sobrina Mary, y darle un futuro mejor al que yo nunca pude tener.


	20. Capítulo 19

**N.A.**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 19: Seducción.<span>

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto a mi dama de amarillo.

-Viveka, ¿te ha seguido? -Pregunta Irenka.

Mi tía mira al suelo y suelta la mano de la pequeña Jaia.

-Viveka, respóndeme. -Vuelve a preguntar Irenka, con firmeza.

-Tengo que irme, Sophie.

Ella intenta marcharse, pero Irenka y yo la detenemos.

-¿No crees que me debes una explicación?

-Mary, yo... -Dice nerviosa. Es la primera vez que la veo de tal manera.

-Viveka, siéntate. -Dice Irenka.- Tenemos todo lo que queda de día para hablar.

Mi tía se sienta, a regañadientes, mirando al suelo.

-Bien, ¿que quereis saber?

-¿Que relacion tienes con Mary? -Pregunta Irenka, aún sabiendo cual era nuestra relación, como para asegurarse.

-Soy su sobrina. Me acogió cuando mis padres murieron. -Respondo, contundente, sin dar muchos detalles.- ¿Y de qué os conocéis Irenka y tu?

-Bueno, somos viejas amigas. -Suspira y sonríe.- Supongo que ya no te lo puedo ocultar.

Tras explicarmelo todo detenidamente, entiendo la situación. Supongo que juzgue demasiado pronto a mi tía.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que trabajabas para La Rosa Blanca? -Pregunto a mi dama de amarillo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? -Responde mi tía con otra pregunta.

-A ver, chicas. -Dice Irenka, intentando calmar el ambiente.- Da igual quién no haya contado nada a quién, o quiénes son los miembros restantes. Creedme, lo que verdaderamente importa ahora es recuperar la antigua Alemania. Ya ajustaremos cuentas después.

-Está bien. -Dice mi dama de amarillo.- ¿Cuál es el cometido de Mary?

-Conseguir informacion sobre el Führer y sus relaciones mas estrechas. -Respondo.

-Pero... -Dice mi tía mirando a Irenka.- Eso es peligroso, Sophie. ¿Cómo le has asignado esa tarea?

-Tu sobrina es muy valiente y siempre va con paso firme. No tendrá problema para acercarse a Hitler.

-Pero, ¿y si los tiene? Tu eres quien mejor sabe que ese hombre es demasiado voluble.

-Si, pero es un hombre, y los hombre no suelen pensar con esta cabeza. -Responde Irenka señalando su frente.

-Sophie, mi sobrina no es de ese tipo de mujer. -Dice mi dama de amarillo, seria.

-No quería insinuar eso, Viveka. Tu sobrina no necesita llegar a eso que tu estabas pensando para controlar a un hombre.

Escucho atentamente la conversación sin intervenir. ¿Seducir a Hitler? Tal vez, pero yo no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo. Ni siquiera de cuán lejos querrá llegar ese hombre conmigo.

-De todas formas, sería difícil hacerlo. He escuchado por ahí que tiene una amante.

-Claro, Eva Braun, ¿no? -Pregunta mi tía.

-Si, eso creía yo. La chica es una tal Isabella.

-¿Su sobrina? -Decimos mi tía y yo al unísono.

-Ah, ¿es su sobrina? No tenía ni idea.

La conversación continúa con un matiz similar a las que llevaban a cabo las ancianas de mi calle sobre los vecinos, así que dejo de prestar atención.

Debería proponerme seriamente eso que ha mencionado Irenka o Sophie, o lo que sea.

_«¿Estas segura? Te meterás en problemas si las cosas salen mal.», _dice la voz de mi cabeza.

Lo se, pero las cosas saldrán bien. Tal vez seduciendo a Hitler sea capaz de ganar terreno a mi favor.

_«Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo y te aseguro que no volverás a salir...»_


	21. Capítulo 20

Capitulo 20: Invitación.

Tras esa intensa charla en la casa de Irenka, volvimos al amanecer, quedándose Jaia con ella, para buscarle una nueva familia.

Parece que las únicas que han sido capaces de pegar ojo han sido mi dama de amarillo y mi dama de verde.

Yo he estado absolutamente toda la noche, o lo que quedaba de ella, barajando la idea de Irenka de seducir a Hitler. No sería complicado hacerlo, pero tal y como dice la voz de mi cabeza, las cosas pueden torcerse. Hasta yo misma se que ese hombre siente debilidad por las chicas jóvenes, y mas aun si son arias. No debería de ser difícil hacerle comer de mi mano.

«_¿Y que pasara con ese tal Garry?_»

Odio cuando esa voz tiene razón.

«_Siempre tengo razón. Y por Dios, llámame Yona de una maldita vez._»

¿Yona? ¿Como mi muñeca de trapo, la que tenia de pequeña?

«¿_Y qué pensabas? Tú misma me creaste. Soy una parte de tu personalidad._»

Parte de mi personalidad... B-Bueno, no me cambies de tema.

Suspiro y me levanto a desayunar, aunque sin hambre. Antes de que pueda llegar a la cocina, una llamada al teléfono del salón, hace que me sobresalte.

-Residencia de los Kirchner. ¿En que puedo ayudarle? -Pregunto al teléfono, sintiéndome como una dama de llaves cualquiera.

-Buenos dias. ¿Puedo hablar con la señorita Mary Kirchner? -Pregunta un hombre mayor.

-Si, soy yo. ¿Con quién hablo?

-Disculpe, señorita Mary. -El hombre carraspea.- Soy un empleado del Führer. Me ha dado una invitación para usted en su residencia de invierno, para esta tarde. Según el, la ultima vez que la vio, tuvo que irse de repente y él, esta algo preocupado.

«_Oh, vaya. Todo un detalle_.», ironiza la que ahora llamo Yona.

-Bueno, -Continúa el hombre.-, mi señor se preguntaba si usted aceptaría la invitación.

«_No lo hagas, Mary_.»

-Por supuesto que acepto. -Digo ignorando a esa voz.

-Muy bien, pasará un coche a recogerla mas tarde. -Contesta el hombre y cuelga el teléfono.

Una entrevista con Hitler, y encima siendo invitada personalmente por él. ¿Con que seria difícil seducirle, no Irenka?

Voy a vestirme entre risas, poniéndome mi mejor vestido, algo mas corto de lo normal, pero sin enseñar demasiado. Arreglo también mi pelo, desordenandolo un poco. Por ultimo, pongo sutilmente algo de carmín en mis labios. Lista, perfecta para comerme el mundo.

«_Si, el mundo y otras cosas también._», ríe Yona, quien yo creía que se había marchado por un rato.

Me voy a olvidar de ella un poco. No quiero desconcentrarme y menos quiero que me haga cambiar de opinión. Sé que lo que hago no es correcto, pero lo necesito. Necesito acercarme a el a cualquier precio, para que sienta el frío filo de mi daga en su cuello.

«_Nada sale tal y como se planea_.»

Lo se, y es por eso que andaré con cuidado, no soy tan estúpida. Si algo sale mal, evadiré el problema.

«_¿Y si no puedes hacerlo?_»

Entonces..., aceptaré las consecuencias de mis actos. Se que estoy adoptando una conducta de riesgo bastante peligrosa y que los resultados pueden ser nefastos.

Sin embargo, esta sed de venganza es demasiado fuerte. Mientras el vivía una vida hedonista, yo vivía como una niña aria, hija de nadie, y sobrina de una nacionalsocialista enmascarada.

El sonido del timbre interfiere mi conversación conmigo misma. Me preparo y salgo fuera, camino al coche.

«_¡No vayas, Mary!_»

Que comience mi turno.


	22. Capítulo 21

**N.A.:**_Y aquí está el capítulo que opino que más conmoción va a crear entre los lectores. _

_Sin más dilación, disfrutad del capítulo._

-Este capítulo contiene escenas bastante fuertes.-

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21: Pasos en falso.<p>

El coche adornado con esvásticas en puertas y maletero, llega a su destino en menos de lo que pensaba. El conductor baja y abre mi puerta, para ayudarme a salir del coche, cosa que agradezco, ya que salir con los enormes y malditos tacones que hacen una perfecta combinación con mi vestido es algo complicado.

Miro toda la zona que alcanzaba a a ver desde mi posición, confudiéndome bastante al no ver al Führer para recibirme. Tal vez me esté esperando en su estudio.

-Por aquí. -Me dice el mismo conductor, quién me guía por toda la mansión hasta un pequeño despacho que más bien parece el "cuarto de las ratas".- La recibirán aquí, lamento las molestias.

-No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia. -Respondo al hombre, que tras una pequeña reverencia se marcha con una expresión melancólica, como si hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

Es entonces cuando las puertas se abren de par en par, dejando ver a una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos rojos como la sangre.

«_Esto no pinta nada bien, Mary_.»

Esa chica que conocí en aquella fiesta, estaba en la mansión de su tío, en lugar de él. Sinceramente, no sabría decir que es peor.

Isabella está apoyada en la mesa central del pequeño y descuidado despacho, jugando con una llave entre sus dedos.

Un soldado la acompaña, apoyado al otro lado de la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos. El hombre es alto, rubio, y con ojos azules como cualquier soldado de las SS, ario y con una soberbia que alcanzaba límites inesperados. La verdad, es que esos ojos son capaces de desgarrar a cualquiera que se le cruce de por medio, tanto, que el miedo me invade lentamente.

-Hola, Mary. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no? -Dice la mujer sonriendo de lado, acercándose a la puerta, dejándome lo bastante lejos de ella como para no salir corriendo.

-¿Esta es la chica de la que hablaste, Isabella? Tampoco es para tanto. -El hombre se incorpora, desabrochando varios botones de su camisa.- Hablaste sobre una mujer aria, no sobre una niñita que apenas ha madurado.

-Limitate a hacer tu trabajo, Weissbeck. -Dice la chica, lanzándole la llave.- Procura no hacer mucho ruido, no me gustaría montar un espectáculo entre el personal de la mansión.

Isabella se marcha, cerrando las puertas con llave, cosa que culmina el soldado, mientras que yo me alejo de él en un acto de pura cobardía. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Isabella?

-¿Dónde está el Führer? -Pregunto timidamente, con la leve esperanza de que el hombre se encuentre en la residencia, y así poder evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sencillamente, no está. -Se acerca a mí, con paso firme, pero lento, desabrochando por completo su camisa, dejando entrever varias cicatrices y sus músculos marcados.- Se fue esta misma mañana a Italia para celebrar una conferencia junto con el Duce. No fue muy difícil hacerte creer que un falso empleado del Führer te había invitado a pasar la tarde en su residencia.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Pregunto dando varios pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una estantería repleta de libros.

-Te voy a confesar una cosa, ¿Mary? ¿Es ese tu nombre? Bueno, no importa mucho, la verdad. -Se acerca a mí, cerrándome cualquier salida o escapatoria.- No es que me guste arrebatarle la inocencia a una cría que apenas sabe de la vida, pero si son órdenes de mi señora, no tengo más remedio que cumplirlas, ¿entiendes?

«_Aléjate de él, Mary._»

Es inútil, no puedo hacerlo. Sea cuál sea el cometido de este soldado, parece que va a cumplirlo a la perfección; Isabella estará muy contenta.

El miedo se apodera de mí, pero eso no evita que mi cuerpo se mueva automáticamente para lanzarle a ese tal Weissbeck varios libros de la estantería en la que estaba apoyada, produciéndole un pequeño corte en el labio.

-Parece que aún no sabes cuál es tu posición, mujer. -Dice limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de sus labios, recorriendo con su afilada mirada todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, helando mi sangre.

Aprovecho la oportunidad que me brinda el haberle herido para escapar bajo sus piernas, deslizándome entre ellas para alcanzar la puerta rápidamente. También me quito mis altos zapatos de tacón, para usarlos en caso de que tuviera que defenderme.

Weissbeck se acerca a mi posición con la misma velocidad con la que yo me he alejado, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus fuertes y largos brazos.

-¡Suéltame! -Grito con fuerza, clavando uno de mis zapatos de tacón en el brazo que oprime mi estómago, arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Cuando me suelta, intento girar el pomo de la puerta, en un intento de que esta se abriese, cosa imposible, ya que la llave la custodiaba ese soldado y sería difícil recuperarla saliendo ilesa.

Entonces el hombre que momentos antes me había arrinconado, me coge por la cintura, enfadado, como si de un saco lleno de patatas me tratara, para dejarme sobre la fría y rígida mesa del pequeño despacho.

«_Nunca debiste entrar._», replica Yona, a quién ahora le doy toda la razón del mundo.

Nunca debí entrar, ni siquiera debí de aceptar la invitación. Todo es tan confuso... ¿Por qué querría Isabella hacerme esto? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Garry? Ella siempre estaba muy unida a él cuando los conocí, pero su relación unca fue como la que tengo yo ahora con mi soldado de ojos grises. Isabella es una persona muy egoísta si es eso lo que le ha llevado a ordenar esto.

-¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo se debe de respetar a un miembro de la Schutztaffel o eres tan incompetente como para no comprenderlo? -Dice el soldado con firmeza, usando su mayor grado de egocentrismo en sus palabras, sujetando mis muñecas evitando que pueda moverme.

-¡Suéltame! -Repito gritando, y como respuesta, recibo un fuerte golpe en el estómago, el cual hace que silencie mis gritos y note el metal del sabor de la sangre en mi boca.

-Procura ser una buena chica y no te haré mucho daño.

Dichas esas palabras, el tal Weissbeck pone una de sus piernas entre las mías, sintiendo venir lo peor. El dolor se extiende desde mi estómago a todo mi cuerpo, esta vez sin poder mover ni siquiera los labios para musitar una súplica para que me libere de sus ataduras.

Weissbeck se apodera de mí como si nada: de mis labios, con sus besos incesantes cuyo sabor me provoca náuseas; y de mi cuerpo, con sus sucias caricias que lo único que transmiten es lascivia.

Me desnuda, prácticamente arrancando mi ropa, trozos de tela en el suelo, y mi falda, hecha añicos junto con mi blusa. El soldado parece disfrutar de lo que ve.

Yo le miro a los ojos, y él mira mi cuerpo, un duelo de miradas en el cual él resulta ganador, hundiendo su cara en mis pechos, aspirándo su olor y probando su sabor con besos y mordiscos que más de una vez me producen gritos de dolor, así como varias heridas de las que brotan un pequeño arroyo de sangre.

Cuando observa que comienzo a resistirme a sus manos y labios, moviendo mis piernas y brazos, me propina otro golpe, esta vez en la mejilla, haciéndome sentir el escozor en esa parte que Garry acarició tantas veces al besarme.

¿Por qué él no está aquí? Garry..., le necesito, justo ahora y él no está para salvarme. El príncipe azul tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que salvar a la pequeña e imprudente princesa que se ha entregado a las garras del malvado dragón. Y es ahora cuando esa princesa sabrá lo que es sentir en sus propia carne el dolor que se siente al errar.

Weissbeck baja sus pantalones, que producen un fuerte sonido al chocar con el parqué del despacho. Abre mis piernas con fuerza sin ningún tipo de problema, pues yo me mantengo inmóvil, esperando que todo pase rápido y deseando no sentir nada.

Ilusa de mí al penar que el dolor al sentirse poseída por un hombre como este no sería una tortura.

Cuando se adentra en mí sin miramiento o permiso alguno, me arranca unos gritos de dolor tan fuertes que siento que mis cuerdas vocales estan a punto de desgarrarse.

Él jadea y sonríe con lascivia, mientras yo cubro mi rostro para evadir que vea mis lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas.

Sus embestidas son fuertes, y mi cuerpo frágil, además, no son mis pechos o mis heridas lo único que sangran; siento como si algo en lo más profundo de mí se hubiese desgarrado, y eso me produce un fuerte escozor y dolor.

El orgulloso soldado busca el placer solo para sí mismo y lo está consiguiendo. Arrebatarle lo más preciado a una mujer, su honra, debe de ser muy divertido por lo que él da a entender. Ya no es miedo lo que recorre mis venas, sino odio y repugnancia.

Cuando el termina de satisfacer sus propias necesidades a mi costa, sale de mi interior, haciéndome gritar de nuevo, pero no con la misma fuerza; esta vez mi voz está desagarrada, y mi cuerpo no reacciona.

Como broche de oro, besa mis labios con una delicadeza que no ha mostrado desde nuestro primer encuentro, sonriendo de lado, haciendo que junte mis propios dientes en señal de rabia. Había usado mi cuerpo, maltratándolo como si fuera una sucia y corrompida muñeca de trapo, cuyas entrañas se encuentran esparcidas por el suelo.

-Muy bien, Mary. Has sido una buena chica. -Susurra el hombre que había visto mi parte más vulnerable, oprimiendo uno de mis pechos.- Espero que podamos repetir esto en otro momento.

Entonces se escuchan tres golpes proviniendo de la puerta, a lo que Weissbeck reacciona poniéndose de nuevo su ropa.

-¿Hábeis terminado ya? -Pregunta la voz de una mujer, la cual asocio con la dama de rojo, esa chica de ojos como la sangre, que solo parecía buscar mi mal.

El soldado sonría y abre la puerta, usando esa llave que había guardado y alejado de mi alcance todo este tiempo.

-Adelante, has llegado justo a tiempo. -Responde el hombre, mirando entrar a la chica, cuan perrito faldero.

El sonido de sus zapatos de tacón resuenan en la habitación. La miro a los ojos, y ella también me mira, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo Weissbeck. -Dice ella acercándose al hombre, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho y otra en su nuca, para atraer sus labios a los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso indecente.- Después te daré tu recompensa.

El soldado sonríe, ansiando que llegue el momento de su recompensa.

-Y ahora, lo mejor será que mandemos a esta fulana al burdel del que ha salido. -Continúa Isabella, acercándose a mí, llamando al servicio de habitaciones a través del teléfono del estudio, para que un coche, me lleve de vuelta a mi casa.

Desde luego, nada sale bien. Ahí estoy, sobre la fría mesa de un despacho escondido en la residencia privada de un asesino, desnuda y magullada, sintiendo a corrupción recorrer mis entrañas.

Nada sale bien, y lo ocurrido, solo son las consecuencias de haber caído tras mis pasos en falso.


	23. Capítulo 22

**N.A.:**_A partir de este capítulo, subiré uno cada semana. Por norma general, los subiré todos los sábados, aunque en caso de que no suba ninguno será por motivos de estudio o de salud. De todas maneras procuraré subir uno todas las semanas. _

_Disfrutad del capítulo., y gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: Sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.<p>

Antes de que me llevasen magullada y herida a mi casa sin poder mover apenas un músculo, una mujer irrumpió en la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar a la puerta. Era alta, rubia, y de bellos ojos azules, el ideal perfecto de una mujer aria. Se acercó a Isabella con paso firme, haciendo resonar sus altos zapatos de tacón en el parqué desgastado, dando a entender que no estaba de humor.

El monstruo que había abusado de mí momentos antes, parecía nervioso; miraba al suelo, con la respiración agitada. No era capaz de mirar a esa mujer a los ojos.

-¿Vas a explicarme que has hecho, Isabella? -Dijo la misteriosa mujer, cruzándose de brazos mientras que la dama de rojo miraba al suelo apretando los dientes.

Al ver que esta no respondía, la mujer de cabello dorado como el sol se dirigió al orgulloso soldado:

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo. Tendrás suerte si no doy parte sobre tu actitud al mismísimo Führer.

El hombre acceder sin mencionar palabra y se marcha de la habitación. ¿Quién era esa mujer capaz de causar esa clase de respeto tanto en Weissbeck como en Isabella? Y, además, ¿qué relación poseía con Adolf Hitler?

-Y tú, ya hablaremos más tarde junto con tu tío. -Dijo levantándole la voz a Isabella.- No quiero volver a verte en lo que queda de día.

La chica de ojos carmesí miró con desprecio a la mujer de ojos azules, quien le dedico una mirada del mismo calibre. Después, y antes de marcharse, me miró a mí, sonriendo satisfecha, contenta de haber cumplido su objetivo. Entonces, giró sobre sus propios tacones para marcharse tal y como había llegado, con paso seguro y orgulloso.

Tras esto, la mujer no mencionó palabra, simplemente se acercó a mí, sonriendo dulcemente, como esperando que yo también lo hiciera. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo? Quería olvidar lo que mis ojos habían visto y lo que mi cuerpo había sentido. Esa horrible sensación de sentirse propiedad del peón de un asesino, el cuál disfrutó de causarme un terrible daño, tanto físico como psicológico.

-No te preocupes, querida. -Dijo al fin la mujer, cubriéndome con una sábana.- Ven conmigo, ¿quieres? Te curaré esas heridas.

Me acompañó a salir por la puerta; me cogía por la cintura, puesto que mis piernas se resignaban a no responder.

Después me llevó a una habitación, la cual supuse que era suya, y con algo de algodón y agua oxigenada comenzó a limpiar mis heridas externas, ya que las heridas que Weissbeck causó en mi interior no las podría sanar nadie nunca.

-Tranquila, normalmente curo a los soldados heridos en el campo de batalla, así que intentaré hacerte el menor daño posible.

¿Quién era esa mujer cuya amabilidad se reflejaba en sus ojos? Y, ¿cuál era su posición como para permitirse el lujo de desarmar a un soldado con su simple mirada?

No mencionó palabra sobre lo ocurrido, lo cual agradecí, pues no quería llorar más; era demasiado duro derramar lágrimas por un monstruo que decidió usarme para sus juegos sucios.

Tras vestirme con uno de sus vestidos, me acompañó ella misma en el camino de vuelta a casa, agarrando fuertemente mis manos.

-¿Sabes? Me recuerdas muchísimo a una amiga de la infancia. -Dijo sin que yo respondiese.- Estudiamos juntas mecanografía y fotografía, pero ella se fue a vivir a Múnich, y yo me quedé en Berlín, con Adolf. -La oí suspirar, mientras hacía una pausa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mary. -Dije rompiendo mi intenso y largo silencio.

-Así que tú eres Mary. -Sonrió de nuevo, oprimiendo mis manos con más fuerza.- Mary, no vuelvas a venir, ¿de acuerdo?

Más que unas palabras alentadoras acompañadas por una sonrisa, aquello me pareció una sutil amenaza, lo que volvió a hacer que me preguntase sobre la identidad de esa mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-No sabes lo próximo que podría hacer Isabella, y menos ese soldado. -Continuó.- Además, no me gusta mucho que jovencitas arias como tú visiten la residencia privada de Adolf. La última vez que vino una chica como tú, acabó acostándose con el Führer, y eso no me gusta ni un pelo.

Quise decirle que estaba equivocada, gritarle que mi intención no era más que arrebatarle la vida a aquel verdugo, asesino de miles de personas inocentes, de judíos, de comunistas, y de mis padres.

Sin embargo, me mordí la lengua, incluso Yona me obligó a guardar silencio. Sería un jaque mate en toda regla; descubrir mi identidad junto con mis verdaderas intenciones dejaría indefensas a mis propias piezas en el tablero, incluyendo esas personas que me importan.

Cuando llegué a casa no mencioné palabra. No hablé; me encerré en mi habitación a pesar de ser aún temprano, sin derramar ninguna lágrima y sin dejar escapar de mis labios ningún suspiro de arrepentimiento.


	24. Capítulo 23

**N.A.:**_Bueno, bueno, aquí está ya el capítulo 23. Ya se vuelven a resolver algunas dudas, aunque aún queda más por saber sobre Ritter Aigner. Espero que os guste el capítulo, y como siempre, gracias por leer. Nos vemos la semana que viene con el capítulo 24.  
><em>

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 23: <strong>**Ritter Aigner.**

La noche pasó lenta y fría, pero no me costó dormirme. El cansancio decidió colarse entre mis sábanas y me obligó a rendirme a sus brazos.

A pesar de las horas que he pasado durmiendo, me he despertado adolorida, con las marcas de Weissbeck en mi cuerpo. Los moretones y las heridas adornan mi pálida piel, y los trato de ocultar con varias capas de ropa, dando gracias de que sea invierno.

Mi dama de verde y mi tía Viveka siguen durmiendo aún, y tal y como hice ayer, me marcho de casa con el estómago vacío para despejarme y tomar algo del fresco aire de la madrugada.

Camino bastante cansada y a paso lento por las calles aún oscuras de Múnich, y cuando llego a mi destino, la casa calcinada, busco refugio entre los matorrales que había frente a esta, abrazándome a mí misma en un intento de apaciguar el frío que calaba en mis huesos.

Las personas comienzan a amanecer, encendiendo las luces de sus hogares, para emprender su rutina, mientras que otros, terminan su turno nocturno.

Los jóvenes más rezagados vuelven a casa tras haber pasado toda la noche bebiendo y celebrando el victorioso auge de Adolf Hitler en Europa. Dos de ellos se acercan a mi posición, y por lo que puedo observar, se trata de un soldado de las SS, junto con una mujer no muy alta, de cabello castaño..., y ojos como la sangre. Tal vez... ¿Ese hombre es Weissbeck?

-Deberías volver con tu tío. -Dice el soldado, intentando zafarse del agarre de su acompañante.

-Pero es que..., ya sabes que no me llevo muy bien con él, Garry. -Responde ella, con un timbre de voz poco usual, como intentando demostrar algo que no es.

¿Garry? ¿De verdad se trata de Garry? Me gustaría lanzarme a sus brazos para sentir el calor de alguien a quien de verdad le importo, pero con este aspecto y con la compañía que tiene en estos momentos, tal vez no sea lo más sensato.

La chica, Isabella, se acerca a Garry, posando una mano en su pecho, intentando hacer con mi soldado de ojos grises lo que hizo con Weissbeck.

-Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Dice el capitán, tomando a la chica por las muñecas, para alejarla de sí mismo.- Ya hablamos de esto. Olvídate de mí de una vez.

-Pero, Garry... -Responde ella, intentando abrazarle de nuevo.

-Nada de peros, Isabella. -La interrumpe.- No soy para ti.

La mujer de ojos carmín rasga su mirada, separándose de Garry y arqueando una ceja, para volver a cambiar el tono de sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? Desde que ejecutaron a tu padre estás muy arisco. ¿Como se llamaba? Ritter Aigner, ¿no es así? Es una pena que le acusasen de traidor. ¿Has ido a visitarle? ¿O tal vez estabas demasiado ocupado con una de tus mujeres arias?

-¡Basta ya, Isabella! -Grita Garry, haciendo que la mujer retroceda.- Eso no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia. Y ahora vámonos, te llevaré de vuelta a casa.

-No será necesario. -Responde ella, dándose la vuelta sobre esos tacones, los mismos que calzaba ayer.- Volveré por mi cuenta.

La chica de ojos como las rosas granate se marcha del tablero, dejando a Garry a solas, quien suspira con el ceño fruncido, mirando a mi antigua casa calcinada, como compartiendo mi dolor.

Es entonces cuando decido salir de mi escondite y acercarme a Garry, pero el fuerte estruendo que él ocasiona al golpear una farola que se acababa de apagar hace que me asusta, y por lo tanto caiga hacia atrás y deje escapar un pequeño grito de dolor.

Él se acerca a mí algo extrañado, parecía que de momento no me había reconocido, aunque claro, eso no duraría mucho.

-¿Mary? ¿Eres tú? -Pregunta mientras se arrodilla a mi lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

«_Eso lo debería preguntar ella, y más sobre qué hacías con esa maldita víbora.»_, reclama Yona, aunque, claro, la ignoro.

-Hola Garry... -Respondo intentando levantarme, en vano, pues mis piernas han decidido no responderme de nuevo.- Salí a dar una vuelta. El ambiente estaba muy cargado en mi casa y necesitaba relajarme.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudo.

Dice mi caballeroso soldado de ojos grises y me toma por la cintura, levantádome del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, y sin poder evitarlo, vuelvo a protestar por el dolor, ya que las zonas por las que Garry me había agarrado, estaban cubiertas por la firma personal de Weissbeck.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mary? -Pregunta él, preocupado, sin soltarme.

-No es nada, tranquilo, solo me he arañado con una rama. -Miento, sin mucha eficacia.- Gracias.

Garry suspira y me suelta de su agarre, pero toma mi mano, con fuerza.

-Has escuchado la conversación, ¿verdad?

Ante esa pregunta no sé que responder, simplemente asiento, mirándole a los ojos.

-Tal vez sea hora de contarte más sobre mí, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor. -Dice sonriendo.- ¿Me acompañarías a mi apartamento? Estaremos más cómodos ahí.

-¿A tu apartamento? -Pregunto algo nerviosa, pues la última vez que estuve allí acabé con una pistola en la garganta.

-Sí, tranquila, esta vez dejé las armas en el campo de concentración.

Campos de concentración. La sangre se me hiela y palidezco al mínimo instante en el que escucho el nombre de ese horrible lugar que servía de ratonera para personas, con trampas, muertes y trabajos forzados.

De hecho, y tan solo por unos instantes, se me había olvidado el hecho de que Garry vestía su impoluto uniforme de las SS, hacía gala de su cruz de hierro, sus condecoraciones, y de la inquietante esvástica, la cuál adornaba su brazo.

-¿Entonces qué me dices? -Cuestiona de nuevo al ver que yo no respondo.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo y saber más sobre mí?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Tras recorrer el mismo camino que aquella vez, solo que ahora en coche, me abre la puerta de su acogedor hogar.

Cuando llegamos ya había amanecido, con lo cual, lo que era aquella vez una solitaria y oscura calle, es ahora un lugar transitado por jóvenes y mayores, que se disponen a realizar sus tareas cotidianas. Cómo añoro esa vida, llena de felicidad y luz, sin miedos o alguien que atentase contra la vida de unas personas que lo único que hicieron fue querer a su hija.

Conforme entro por la puerta, me acerco al sofá, pero Garry me detiene, para quitarme la chaqueta, a lo que yo me niego, pues dejaría ver mis heridas y moretones.

-¿Quién es Ritter Aigner? -Digo aún sin sentarme, mirándole a los ojos.

Él rie mientras que se sienta en el sofá, en el sitio que ocupó la última vez que estuve en esta habitación.

-Veo que quieres ir al grano. Anda, siéntate y ponte cómoda. -Suspira antes de comenzar a hablar.- Ritter Aigner fue el general de la Schutztaffel, y también mi padre. Él nunca quiso que los demás supieran que eramos padre e hijo. Supongo que no quería que su influencia en el ejército alemán me perjudicase, pero bueno, por mucho que él lo intentase evitar, me afectó y bastante. Con unos dieciséis años llegó una carta a mis manos. Me habían seleccionado para formar parte de las SS. Mi padre lo intentó evitar, pero no lo consiguió. Él no quería que pasase mi adolescencia entre bombas y bayonetas. Mi padre solo quería que llegada la hora me marchara de Alemania, pero no le hice caso y acabé convirtiéndome en el capitán de las SS.

«_Ritter Aigner, general de las SS, eso me resulta familiar._»

-Garry, ¿qué le ocurrió a tu padre? -Le pregunto a mi soldado de ojos grises, tomando sus manos con fuerza.

-Bueno. -Suspira mirando mis manos.- Lo ejecutaron con el pretexto de que había traicionado al Führer y a su patria. Pero eso no era así. Mi padre solo quería salvar a las gentes de Alemania de la perdición. Él sabía que el país caerá dentro de no mucho, y que arrastrará a sus ciudadanos consigo. La verdad es que yo no lo entendía. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto para que abriese los ojos? Incluso pertenecía a un grupo de Resistencia al Nacionalsocialismo, ¿cómo no pude darme cuenta? Es ridículo.

-¿Un grupo de Resistencia? -Pregunto asustada, preocupándome por mi propia seguridad. Si Garry sabía acerca de los movimientos de Resistencia al Nacionalsocialismo sería peligroso continuar a su lado.

-Sí, es increíble. Si no recuerdo mal, su nombre era La Rosa Blanca.

_«La Rosa Blanca...», _susurra Yona, pues yo me he quedado sin palabras.


	25. Capítulo 24

**N.A.:** _Y aquí está el capítulo 24 Lamento que este capítulo haya llegado con un día de retraso, pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente durante la semana como para haberlo terminado para su día. Probablemente, el capítulo 25, también llegue con algo de retraso. Como mucho uno o dos días. _

_Disfrutad del capítulo y gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~  
><em>

**Capítulo 24:****Rododendro.**

-¿Ocurre algo, Mary? -Pregunta el soldado de ojos grises.- Estás pálida.

Es entonces cuando reacciono y sonrío, mirándole a los ojos:

-No es nada, no te preocupes. Simplemente, -Susurro, acariciando su mejilla.-, te echaba de menos.

Disimulo, aunque no miento. Realmente había echado en falta a ese soldado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no le veía? La verdad es que he perdido la cuenta, pero lo que sí sé, es que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ver a una persona. Con Garry me siento protegida. Él llena en mí un vacío que nadie pudo completar nunca, ni siquiera mi dama de amarillo con su empeño en que siempre estuviese feliz y sonriendo a pesar de las circunstancias.

Él me sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa capaz de disipar la oscuridad en el mundo.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Mary. Me preocupé al no tener noticias sobre tí.

-Bueno, digamos que he tenido unos días bastante ajetreados. -Susurro sonriendo.

Él responde a mi comentario con una carcajada tímida y suave, con la cual, me atrae a sus labios tomándome por el mentón. Comienza a besar mis labios con modestia, suavemente y dándome a entender que sus intenciones son de lo más inocentes, sin ningún atisbo de lascivia. Yo correspondo a sus labios, en ese roce recíproco de besos y caricias que nos proporcionamos el uno al otro. Es entonces cuando él introduce una de sus cálidas manos bajo mi chaqueta, para acariciar la piel que cubre ese trozo de tela negra. Al principio esa acción me tensa, pero al sentir las delicadas caricias que le dedica a mi cuerpo magullado, me dejo tocar, entregándome a esos labios que me volvían tan loca. Yo también decido acariciar su suave piel, la cual parecía cuidar con mucho aprecio, pues nunca había visto a un hombre con una tez tan delicada. Sus fuertes brazos, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen, él en su totalidad me estaba volviendo loca. Sus caricias en mi cuello me hacen suspirar, y sus intensos besos en mis labios hacen que mi cuerpo cada vez desee más y más a ese soldado de ojos grises.

Sin embargo, el problema llega cuando esas mismas manos arrebatan de mi cuerpo la chaqueta que antes me cubría, dejando ver de par en par esas heridas que me propinó Weissbeck.

Entonces me separo de él bruscamente, para volver a ponérmela, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Garry había visto mis heridas y me miraba con preocupación.

-Mary, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? -Pregunta acercando una mano de nuevo a mi chaqueta y esta vez, sin resistirme, me la quita, y comienza a observar una a una las lesiones de mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en un moretón de mi hombro el cual no lucía muy bien.

Miro a otro lado sin poder responder, pues las lágrimas invadían mis ojos. Pero no, no iba a dejar que Garry me viese llorar otra vez.

-¿No me vas a responder? -Pregunta levantando mi rostro con delicadeza para obligarme a mirarle a los ojos.

Niego, poniendo mi mano sobre la suya, que acaricia mi mejilla.

-Garry, no puedo decírtelo... -Suspiro, cerrando los ojos.- Perdóname...

Y antes de que yo vuelva a abrir los ojos para perderme en los suyos, grises como el cielo que cubre las calles de Múnich en invierno, vuelve a rozar sus labios con los míos, en un beso tan delicado que apenas alcanzo a sentir.

-Mary, hace varios días, por no decir semanas, te pregunté que si me permitirías protegerte de todo mal que pudieran causarte. ¿Tienes ya esa respuesta o debo esperar más?

-Necesito más tiempo Garry. -Susurro mirándole a los ojos.

Ciertamente, y ahora más que nunca necesito más tiempo para pensar en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Primero estaba el tema de Weisseck. Me sentía corrompida por dentro al haber dejado que un ser tan despreciable se aprovechara de mí a su antojo. ¿Cómo iba a dejar que Garry me protegiese habiendo ocurrido tal cosa con un hombre? Yo ya no soy ninguna niña..., me arrebataron mi inocencia y me he convertido en una mujer de la manera más ruín posible. Me hubiera gustado cederle tal honor a un hombre del cual estuviese verdaderamente enamorada, como a mi soldado de ojos grises, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse o lloriquear por lo ocurrido.

-Entonces intentaré convencerte para que aceptes mi propuesta. -Rompe el silencio, mirándome a los ojos con su preciosa sonrisa del marfil más codiciado.

-¿Cómo? -Pregunto emocionada, poniéndome cada vez más roja al escuchar sus palabras.

-Bueno, el otro día estábamos haciendo un registro de todas las viviendas de Dachau y no pude evitar ver esto en una tienda de las afueras. -Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levántandose del sofá para buscar algo en el bolsillo de la pulcra chaqueta del uniforme de las SS.

Entonces me tiende una pequeña cajita, adornada con un lazo en color azul celeste. Antes de que la curiosidad me mate, abro la cajita, la cuál portaba una pulsera de bisutería fina, un accesorio algo caro como para que un simple soldado raso pueda permitirse comprar.

-¿Es para mí, Garry? -Pregunto, tomando la pulsera entre mis dedos.

El fino accesorio era de oro, con pequeñas piedras en verde y azul oscuro, casi violeta, alternandose unas con otras.

-Por supuesto. Pensé que el color de la pedrería resaltaría con el precioso color de tus ojos y el reflejo de tu pelo. -Dice con una enorme sonrisa, aún mayor que la anterior, y con un leve rubor en las mejillas. Entonces toma mi mano, para ponerme la hermosa pulsera.

-Vaya, gracias... -Susurro, observando como sus manos me ponen la pulsera con gran habilidad.- Pero no puedo aceptarla, Garry. Ha debido de costarte mucho y no me siento merecedora de tal joya.

-Mary. -Susurra juntando su frente con la mía, haciéndome notar su aliento en mis mejillas, mientras que agarra fuertemente mis manos.- Ninguna fortuna o joya más preciada del mundo podría equiparar lo mucho que me importas. Y no vuelvas a decir que no te mereces tal cosa, pues te mereces esto y más. Lamentablemente, no encontraré nunca una joya o piedra preciosa que sea más bella que tú.

Entonces sonrío como no lo he hecho en los últimos días, notando como unas pequeñas lágrimas quieren abandonar mis ojos para dibujar su cauce en mis mejillas.

-Gracias Garry. -Susurro abrazándome fuertemente a él.

-Gracias a tí por aparecer en mi vida, Mary.

Tras pasar esa intensa sesión de besos y caricias con Garry, la cuál me ha dejado un dulce sabor a miel en los labios, vuelvo a casa. Seguramente solo estaría mi dama de verde haciendo sus tareas, ya que mi tía estaría negociando con un importante empresario el precio de un local, el cual ella quiere convertir en un bar nocturno, y a su vez, en nuestro nuevo lugar de reunión, más seguro y con una buena tapadera. Incluso sería una buena manera de conseguir nuevos integrantes para La Rosa Blanca, y con ello, más posibilidades de conseguir nuestros objetivos.

Conforme entro en la casa, mi dama de verde me avisa de que han llegado varias flores sin remitente. Un ramo de _Rododendro _blanco, con pequeñas manchas de color rosa. Según la hoja que me ofreció Irenka, estas flores significan ''peligro''. ¿Hay algo que le inquiete como para enviar tales flores con tal significado? Tal vez lo mejor sea comprobarlo por mí misma.

Entonces salgo de casa y pongo rumbo a la vivienda y centro de operaciones de la dirigente de La Rosa Blanca.

Llamo a la puerta, dando tres fuertes golpes, como siempre, y ella corre a abrir sin tardar.

-¿Mary? ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunta la mujer de ojos verdes y con el rostro plagado de pecas, invitándome a pasar.

-¿No habías enviado un ramo de flores a mi casa? Según los apuntes que me diste las flores significan ''peligro''. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que deba de saber?

-Mary. -Dice con franqueza.- Yo no he enviado ningunas flores. De hecho, la última vez que hablé con tu tía fue esta mañana. ¿Qué necesidad habría de mandar un ramo de flores si puedo realizar una llamada de teléfono? Las flores siempre se usan como último recurso. Por si nos espían o algo parecido, por ejemplo. Ándate con cuidado, Mary. Si te han llegado unas flores con ese significado quiere decir que te tienen vigilada. No des ningún paso sin consultarnos.

¿Me tienen vigilada? ¿Quién podría estar interesado en mis movimientos? Aunque, para ser sincera, me preocupa bastante el hecho de saber que alguien me está siguiendo. ¿Y si es algún soldado enviado por Isabella con las mismas intenciones que Weissbeck? ¿Y si es el mismo Weissbeck?

Las dudas no son pocas y mi mente está hecha un lío.

-Por eso mismo, -Continua Irenka.-, deberías marcharte ya. No podemos dejar que descubran el único sitio que tenemos para refugiarnos de momento. ¿Sabes algo de tu tía? -Pregunta, compañandome a la puerta.

-No, aún no. Supongo que tendrás noticias suyas cuando vuelva de hablar con el vendedor del local. -Salgo de la casa, despidiéndome de la mujer, para volver por donde había venido.

Pero algo me detiene, una mirada, escondida entre las sombras se clava en mi espalda. Esos ojos, al parecer grises, me intimidan de tal manera que decido marcharme a toda prisa a mi casa, con la esperanza de que no me sigan ni planeen nada que ponga en peligro mi seguridad.


	26. Capítulo 25

**N.A.:** _Poco que comentar sobre este capítulo. Al fin pude acabarlo, aunque la verdad veía difícil subirlo a tiempo, pero aquí está, con el sacrificio de haber trasnochado unas cuantas horas. Ese capítulo está narrado por Garry, un desesperado Garry que intenta proteger a su querida Mary de cualquier peligro.__  
><em>

_Disfrutad del capítulo y gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 25<span>:****Balas.**

El reloj parece haberse parado. Ella aún no sale, sigue encerrada en esas cuatro paredes que Dios sabe lo que esconden. ¿En qué líos anda metida esta chica?

Siempre tan misteriosa y taciturna, escondiendo tantos secretos imposibles de descifrar. Sin embargo, sé perfectamente que me oculta algo, algo que podría cambiar el punto de vista que tengo hacia ella.

Pero, ¿qué importa? Ella misma me enseñó que el cariño y el afecto no va ligado a las ideología política o cualquier raza. Judíos se enamoran de civiles y soldados, y soldados y civiles de judíos, ¿eso supone algún problema para el Führer? Entonces quien de veras tiene un problema es él, consigo mismo, por no entender a sus gentes, oprimiéndolas para conseguir de ellos todo lo que se le antoje.

Aunque ese es otro tema.

Si ella, si Mary está dispuesta a permitirme estar a su lado, como su compañero, cuidándola y protegiéndola, no estaría de más cometer una locura que otra por ella.

Esa chica de orbes como el cielo siempre me cautivó, desde el momento en el que la conocí. No sé si fueron sus lágrimas lo que me llevaron a acercarme a ella, o si por otro lado fue su belleza. De lo que si estoy seguro, es de que jamás permitiré que sufra, y en caso de que algo la haga llorar, yo secaré esas lágrimas con besos y caricias.

Cuando creo que mi paciencia está a punto de agotarse, el pomo de la puerta gira, haciendo tanto ruido que es capaz de oírse desde mi posición, entremezclándose con el piar de los pájaros y el ruido de las gentes, que empiezan a ocultarse ante el inminente atardecer de primavera que se acercaba.

La chica de ojos como el cielo y cabello como el sol sale de la extraña y misteriosa vivienda, la cuál oculta algo que estoy dispuesto a descubrir, cueste lo que cueste. Aunque puede que esté mal, ¿pero acaso está mal el querer proteger a quién de verdad te importa? No lo creo.

Cuando Mary se marcha, mira al sitio en el que estoy escondido, haciéndome temer el ser descubierto. Pero ella continúa su camino de vuelta a casa, dejando a una mujer a solas en esa casa. La oportunidad perfecta para entrar.

Pero cuando creo que por fin podré saber algo más acerca de mi princesa aria, otra mujer, de gran parecido con Mary, pasa al interior del mismo lugar en el que Mary había tenido una entretenida conversación. ¿Acerca de qué? No lo sé, eso me gustaría averiguar.

Aunque, ¿por qué no entrar ahora? Son solo dos mujeres las que ocupan el lugar. No ocurrirá nada si excuso mi visita con un registro rutinario de las SS. Claro, que el problema vendría en caso de que esas mujeres sean parientes de algún otro soldado. Sabrán de sobra el orden de turnos. Sin embargo, el que no arriesga, no gana.

Pero de nuevo, el pomo gira, haciendo que las dudas me vuelvan a asaltar. ¿Por qué tanto movimiento de gente? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro que sea tan interesante como para que Mary venga aquí junto con otras mujeres?

Esta vez, del piso sale una mujer no muy alta, de ojos verdes y morena, con las mejillas adornadas con pecas. También poseía un buen porte, aunque no tanto como la mujer aria que hace unos momentos había entrado.

-Volveré enseguida Viveka, hay algo que debo solucionar antes de que hablemos de tus negocios. -Oigo decir a la mujer de ojos verdes, quien sonríe a su acompañante.

-Está bien. Procura no demorarte mucho, Sophie. Tengo cosas interesantes que nos pueden ayudar a mover fichas. -Responde la otra, cerrando la puerta cuando lo que parece ser su amiga se marcha.

Ahora o nunca. Una mujer aria no supondrá problema. Perteneciendo a la Schutztaffel no opondrá ningún tipo de resistencia para dejarme pasar.

Me acerco carraspeando y dejando ver mis cruces de hierro junto con las demás condecoraciones, para intentar convencer aún más a esa mujer de que no debería negarse a dejarme pasar o a proporcionarme cualquier tipo de información que yo desee.

Llamo a la puerta dando dos fuertes golpes, intentando hacerme notar. Eso de intimidar a la gente nunca fue mi fuerte, cualidad que mi padre si que poseía.

Siempre me dijeron que esa mirada fría y cortante que él usaba con sus soldados jamás apareció en mí. Que mi padre con una simple orden, era capaz de mover montañas. Él nunca me quiso enseñar a ser un buen soldado, alguien que se hiciese respetar con solo pisar el suelo con fuerza, haciendo temblar hasta a sus propios superiores. Mi padre una vez me explicó cuando comencé a entrenar como soldado, que no era el miedo lo que hacía que el mundo te respetase, sino que lo era el hecho de que esas personas sintiesen aprecio y admiración hacia tí, no pánico al no saber que les ocurrirá al desafiarte. Siempre me dijo que él fracasó en eso; el mundo le respetaba por ser el general de las SS, alguien que con un giro de muñeca te podía mandar a las cámaras de gas. Él quería que yo fuese un ejemplo a seguir, alguien en el que los soldados novatos se pudiesen fijar.

Es entonces cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, y la mujer, mucho mas baja que yo a pesar de la longitud del tacón de su zapato, clava su mirada en mi uniforme y después en mis ojos, parpadeando varias veces.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Pregunta la mujer, titubeante, como reconociendo a alguien en mis ojos.

-Perdone las molestias, señora. Últimamente se han encontrado muchos judíos escondidos en las casas de este barrio. Ya sabe usted, esas familias que se creen que tienen el derecho de refugiar a alguien que son inferiores. -Sonrio, y miro dentro de la habitación principal. Todo normal y nada fuera de lugar. Tal vez lo que busco esté más adentro.- Espero que comprenda mi visita, solo será un simple control rutinario.

-¿Un control? -Pregunta la mujer, frunciendo el ceño.- No tengo nada que esconder, señor...

-Aigner. -Respondo, mirando sus ojos, los cuales se iluminan.

-Si, Aigner. Pero siendo una mujer aria, ¿usted cree que yo sería capaz de refugiar a alguna escoria como son esos judíos?

-Eso vengo a comprobar, señora.

Entonces, viendo que la mujer no me dejaría pasar por las buenas sin discutir, me abro camino, entrando en la inmensa habitación, decorada con buen gusto y sencillez, tal vez demasiado para una mujer de tal porte.

-Verá, señora, no dudo de su palabra, pero incluso hay veces que esa escoria, como usted los llama, se han infiltrado en las casas de los grandes cargos arios o soldados, creyendo que allí no habría ningún tipo de registro y no serían descubiertos. - La mujer me escucha con atención y entonces, la miro a los ojos, intentando imitar esa gélida mirada que tantas veces usaba mi padre con los soldados y civiles.- Además, no es muy extraño encontrarse con arios cuyas raíces provienen de familias judías.

-¿Qué está insinuando? -Pregunta la mujer de orbes azules como el hielo, mirándome de la misma manera en la que yo intento penetrar en sus pensamientos.- ¿Que yo soy una de ellos?

-¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme su certificado de nacimiento? El que verifica que proviene de arios, señora.

-Ah, por supuesto. -Dice la mujer, girándose para marcharse de esa habitación.

Es entonces cuando veo la oportunidad perfecta para registrar los cajones repletos de papeles del salón, para buscar indicios de que estas personas sean las culpables del mal de Mary.

Al abrir uno de los cajones, el cual parecía estar cerrado, encuentro algo interesante:

¨_Cuando miro a los hombres a mi alrededor, y también a mí misma, siento un enorme respeto ante las personas pues a causa de ellas Dios ha descendido. Por otra parte es lo que menos entiendo. Sí, lo que menos entiendo de Dios es su amor. Señor, necesito rezar, rogar. ¡Sí! Tendríamos que tener siempre presente cuando nos interrelacionamos que Dios se hizo Hombre por nosotros._

_Pero aun rezando y rogando por algo de paz para nuestra patria alemana, me siento en la obligación de gritarle al mundo las injusticias que se están viviendo en el mundo. _

_¿Por qué permite Dios esto si Él mismo es el único que quiere el bien para nosotros? Eso es algo que nunca jamás entenderé tampoco._

_Por ello, y junto con mi hermano y amigos, fundaremos La Rosa Blanca, y pondremos nuestro granito de arena, para rescatar de este pozo sin fondo, la humanidad que se oculta en los corazones de las personas._

_Sophie Scholl, 12 de febrero.¨_

Imposible. ¡La Rosa Blanca! ¿Qué tiene que ver Mary con estas personas? ¿Acaso son ellos los que atentan contra su vida? Y si fuese así, ¿qué motivos tendrían para hacerlo?

Conforme escucho los tacones acercarse de nuevo al salón de la sede de La Rosa Blanca, un impulso hace que mi mano se pose sobre mi arma, agarrándola con fuerza y sacándola de su funda.

Entonces apunto, directo al corazón de la mujer, la cual me mira indiferente a los ojos.

-Vaya, vaya, el soldadito quiere jugar a las guerras. -Ella sonrie de lado, mirando el caño de mi pistola.- ¿Vas a dispararme? ¿A una mujer aria? Eso te convertiría en un criminal.

Entonces arroja los papeles con los certificados de nacimiento a mis pies.

Viveka Kirchner, nacida y residente en Múnich. Sin hijos y soltera.

-Estos documentos son falsos. -Digo con rabia, al ver que no poseían siquiera el sello de alguna división del gobierno.

-Yo no estaría tan segura como usted, señor Aigner.

Entonces la mujer se acerca a mí, a paso lento, sin importarle mucho que una pistola cargada la estuviese apuntando. Cuando está lo suficientemente cera de mi como para susurrar algo en mi oído, para, poniendo una mano sobre mi pistola, bajándola, y con ello, apuntando el cañón al suelo.

-Eres igual de ingenuo que tu padre. -Susuura y entonces, el ¨_clic_¨de una pistola suena cerca de mi oído, cuando noto el cañon de una nueva pistola, presionando mi cuello.- No deberías jugar con personas que son mayores que tú. Puede que seas el capitán de las SS, pero hay algo en lo que nunca serás más que yo: la experiencia. Y ahora, soldadito, vas a respoderme a una sencilla y corta pregunta. ¿Para qué has venido realmente?

-¿¡Qué le habéis hecho a Mary!? -Pregunto, alzando la voz, sorprendiendome al ver su cara de asombro y al notar como la pistola se desprende poco a poco de mi cuello.

-¿A Mary? ¿De qué la conoces tú? -Responde ella, con otra pregunta.

-¡Eso a tí no te incumbe!

-¿Que no me incumbe? ¿Estás seguro? -Vuelve a presionar mi cuello con la pistola.- Bien, ahora tengo otra pregunta aún más fácil. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Mary como para que me apuntes con una pistola?

-Como si no lo supieras. ¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido? ¡Vosotros la heristeis y por vuestra culpa, ella está sufriendo! ¿No has visto su cuerpo magullado? ¡Tal vez deberías hacerlo!

-Mary... ¿Está herida? -Pregunta la mujer, palideciendo y soltando la pistola en el momento en el que menciono esas palabras.

Entonces sale del piso en el que se encontraba el pequeño cuartel improvisado, casi corriendo. Casi, porque parecía imposible ir más rápido con esa clase de calzado.

Tomo de nuevo la hoja en la que estaban impresos los datos de la mujer que hasta hace un momento parecía tener claro el si debía de apretar o no el gatillo.

Ciertamente, jamás pensé que encontraría en la misma ciudad y en tan poco tiempo a alguien tan misterioso y taciturno como la misma Mary, tan callada e indescifrable, que el mismo hecho de conocerla, suponía un reto, el cual estoy dispuesto a aceptar.


	27. Capítulo 26

**N.A.:** _Y aquí está el capítulo de esta semana. Me alegra saber que la historia tiene bastantes visitas, aunque me gustaría saber vuestra opinión y críticas (constructivas, aunque no hay ni que decirlo) en las reviews._

_Antes de que leáis el capítulo, me gustaría hacer saber que comienzan los exámenes trimestrales, y con ello, la época del año en la que menos puedo tocar el ordenador, por lo que, probablemente, (y solo probablemente), los capítulos de las dos semanas que vienen lleguen con algo de retraso; dos o tres días como máximo._

_Como siempre, gracias por leer y disfrutad del capítulo._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 26:<strong>**La habitación de los recuerdos.**

La casa estaba desierta cuando llegué. Nadie ni nada interrumpe el silencioso vacío de cada rincón o habitación de dicha vivienda, cuyo salón, adornado con un ramo de flores sin remitente y con un mensaje envenenado y oculto, es lo único capaz de inquietarme.

Mi dama de verde ha colocado ese manojo de hierbas en un jarrón, tal vez creyendo que esas flores de un delicado color rosa vienen de parte de algún soldado de las SS dispuesto a conquistar mi corazón.

Tal vez Irenka tenga razón y deba de andarme con cuidado. Al ingresar como miembro de La Rosa Blanca, sabía perfectamente que eso conllevaría una serie de riesgos, entre ellos que alguien quisiera tener mi cabeza en bandeja o como mínimo tenerme vigilada.

Pero, ¿por qué a mí? La mismísima Irenka es mucho más relevante que yo y tiene muchos más fundamentos para ser observada. Incluso el apellido que ha llevado consigo durante años es más que una causa por la que podría acabar fusilada o en la horca.

Sin embargo, son mis movimientos por los que se preocupan. ¿Qué tengo yo que pueda interesarle tanto a alguien?

«_Créeme Mary. Hay algo que tú posees y que Irenka jamás podrá tener. El Führer ha caído rendido a tus pies, y no parece que vaya a levantarse enseguida, ya sabes a lo que me refiero...»_, susurra Yona en mi cabeza, riendo en la última parte de su comentario.

¿El Führer a mis pies? Yona debe de estar delirando. ¿Cómo voy a tener a un hombre de tal calibre comiendo de la palma de mi mano? Sí, es cierto, siente predilección por las mujeres arias, pero eso no es una excusa.

«_¿Se te ha olvidado esa cita que tienes pendiente con él? Tal vez deberías retomarla. Puede que con un poco de suerte, incluso tengas la oportunidad de saber quién anda tras de tí. No creo que esa persona se encuentre muy lejos de los alrededores del líder de nuestra patria alemana.»_

Creo que tengo ciertas sospechas sobre quién podría ser esa persona, pero me resulta extraño que quiera volver a atacarme después de lo ocurrido con Weissbeck.

«_Puede que sí o puede que no. La mentalidad femenina puede ser muy retorcida, deberías saberlo.»_, responde Yona, «_Además, no creo que esa víbora de ojos carmín esté satisfecha con lo poco que ha hecho.»_

Pero aunque la venganza se sirva en un plato bien frío, eso no quiere decir que Isabella quiera matarme, ¿no crees? Ella ya se vengó y no volverá a perjudicarme.

«_¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Ella no quería vengarse de tí! Simplemente pretendía darte un aviso. "No te acerques más a Garry y olvídale". El mensaje es claro y conciso, ella quiere a cualquier hombre, incluso a su propio tío, para ella sola, solo que parece que esta vez lo tiene bastante difícil, ya que Garry no se entregará a ella como han hecho la mayoría de los soldados que se han cruzado con su mirada.»_

Pero tú misma lo viste, esa mujer casi besa a Garry, y delante de mis narices, ¿cómo no va a ser capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirle? Para Isabella conseguir a los hombres es como un juego que odia perder, y si en algún momento su táctica se tambalea, pide la revancha.

Además, yo no pienso retirarme del tablero. He apostado demasiado por ese soldado de ojos grises y aún no me ha decepcionado. El abandonar a Garry no está entre mis planes. Él es el único capaz de entenderme y de hacerme sonreír, a sabiendas de que es lo que más me cuesta hacer.

Sus besos y sus caricias son tan suaves, tan dulces y tan inocentes que me gustaría pasar horas y horas con él, hasta que incluso las huellas de sus dedos se queden grabadas en mi piel.

Pero claro, conociendo las circunstancias, eso es algo que jamás podría ocurrir. Él es un soldado, y yo soy una traidora que le ha dado la espalda a su patria para ayudar a los Aliados en su objetivo de acabar con esta guerra sin sentido. La Rosa Blanca, sus miembros en sí, todos somos unos traidores, y eso jamás cambiará. En caso de que Alemania gane la guerra, tanto nosotros como otros opositores al régimen nacionalsocialista estaremos perdidos.

«_Aún así deberías de considerar su propuesta, solo por si acaso, Mary. Podría ser un gran apoyo tanto fuera como dentro de La Rosa Blanca. Tú misma lo dices, él siempre te hace sonreír, y es lo que más necesitas. Que consigas o no acercarte al Führer es secundario, Mary. ¿No has pensado nunca en preocuparte por tu propia felicidad? Ya sabes, enamorarte, casarte y formar una familia, y creo que ambas sabemos quién es el candidato perfecto para tal cosa. Solo tienes que olvidarte de ese hombre que ya te ha hecho sufrir tanto. Cierto es que Hitler está rendido a tus pies, pero jamás tendrás la capacidad de acabar con él, Mary, deberías asumirlo.»_, susurra Yona, con toda la razón del mundo.

Pero aún así, aunque pudiera formar una familia con mi capitán de las SS, jamás sería feliz. Millones de personas seguirían muriendo por las manos de los peones del Führer, y yo, solo podría mirar. Incluso las manos de Garry están manchadas con la sangre de inocentes, no debo de olvidar que sigue siendo un soldado. Compréndeme, esa opción queda totalmente descartada, yo solo quiero que ese verdugo le devuelva a los alemanes la Alemania que siempre tuvimos.

«_Entonces, déjame ofrecerte la única opción restante. Vuelve a ver al Führer. Retoma aquella cita que le prometiste, y vence.»_

Solo hay un pequeño problema, ¿cómo voy a contactar con él si ni siquiera se llegar a su residencia privada?

«_Sube a la buhardilla, allí hay muchas cosas que podrían servirte de ayuda. No te diré más. No es divertido si tengo que darte pistas.»_, rie Yona, dejándome a dos velas.

Subir a la buhardilla, ¿para qué? Seguramente lo único interesante que puede haber en ese sitio son centímetros de polvo acumulados, esperando que alguien lo aparte, para descubrir esos secretos que ocultan.

Suspirando, subo hasta el lugar que me han indicado, vela en mano, pues probablemente no habría ni luz en ese sito. Subo las escaleras que dan acceso a ese lugar que tanto miedo me daba pisar de pequeña, sobre todo los meses posteriores al asesinato de mis padres, pues creía que si volvía a esconderme en la buhardilla, el Führer volvería y acabaría con la miedosa niña aria de ojos tristes y apagados como una noche sin luna y sin estrellas.

La puerta hace un fuerte y molesto crujido al abrirse y para mi sorpresa, la buhardilla lucía como una habitación cualquiera. Bien ordenada, bien limpia y con una buena iluminación. Entonces, al no necesitar la vela, la apago, abriendo las cortinas de la inmensa ventana que había frente a la puerta del inusual desván.

Las cajas están apiladas en las paredes laterales el lugar, sin dejar ver ni un ápice de lo que puedes guardar en su interior. Mi tía tal vez quiera asegurarse de que nadie ni nada sepa o irrumpa en sus pertenencias, y menos en sus recuerdos.

Los lienzos y los escritos de mi madre también se encuentran aquí, cubiertos con una enorme manta, para que ni siquiera el tiempo se atreva a dañarlos. Todos están ahí, desde sus primeros cuadros, hasta los últimos que realizó, todos con el sello personal de Guertena, sus iniciales en la esquina inferior del cuadro.

Una pequeña caja, colocada en el asiento del piano que antaño se hallaba en mi casa, capta mi atención, pues a diferencia de las demás, no estaba colocada en un lateral de la habitación.

Me pongo de rodillas en el suelo, la postura más cómoda que se me ocurre con esta incómoda falda, para ojear con atención el interior de esa pequeña caja.

¿Postales? ¿Pintadas a mano? ¿Para qué querría mi dama de amarillo postales sobre lugares que ni si quiera nuestros conocidos han pisado? Y, ¿pintadas a mano? ¿Acaso las pintó mi padre? Imposible, en ningún lugar del pequeño dibujo se encuentra su característica firma, incluso la postal es diferente al estilo con el que mi padre creaba arte.

En una postal, preciosa además, con una fracción del mar nocturno pintada en ella, con una dedicatoria detrás, escrita en una refinada y a la vez estirada caligrafía, algo difícil de entender:

"_Para mi más estimado amigo Guertena, mi maestro y fiel compañero en el camino del arte de la pintura. Espero que todas las horas que pasé en tu estudio, aprendiendo de tí y de tus obras den sus frutos, y por fin pueda ingresar en la Academia de Artes de Berlín. Un saludo para tí y tu familia, y enhorabuena por el nacimiento de la pequeña y bellísima Mary._

_-Adolf Hitler."_

Imposible...


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27:La galería de los recuerdos.**

Los días de verano de Alemania siempre eran agradables. Ni muy fríos ni muy cálidos. Justo como le gustaba a la pequeña Mary.

Sin embargo, había algo que disgustaba a la pequeña de ojos como el cielo: las discusiones de sus padres y el Führer, junto con sus visitas semanales. ¿Por qué ese hombre visitaba con tanta frecuencia su casa? La respuesta era sencilla, pero difusa: los cuadros. Los cuadros de Herr Weiss Guertena, algo que atraía mucho la atención del señor Adolf Hitler. El caprichoso Adolf Hitler, que había decidido, sin consultar a nadie, tener para sí mismo todas las obras artísticas de Europa, o al menos, todos los que su "Museo del Führer" pudiese albergar.

Y los cuadros y esculturas de Guertena no eran una excepción.

Y tal y como odiaba la pequeña Mary, los dos factores de su incomodidad, se unieron en uno, para provocar que la niña aria desease no haber conocido al Führer nunca.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Nos condenarás a todos! ¡Incluída tu hija! -Gritó la mujer de cabello como el oro, enfurecida.

-¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Que huyamos después de haber conseguido tanto prestigio? ¡Eso sí que sería un suicidio! ¡Y más aún si se diera a conocer sobre tus raíces judías! -Contestó el hombre, poniendo mayor ímpetu en esa última frase.

-Judía o no, sigo siendo la madre de tu hija, y eso deberías respetarlo. -Replicó la mujer en un tono más bajo que el que había usado su marido.- Vamos, reconsidéralo. Dale a ese bastardo lo que quiere y marchemos a territorio Aliado, allí no nos harán daño.

-No daré mis obras a nadie, Rivka. No insistas más. Serviré al Führer como soldado, no como artista. Nos quedaremos en Alemania, y Mary crecerá amando a su patria.

-Entonces moriremos gaseados como ratas. -Sentenció la mujer antes de marcharse disgustada y molesta.

Lo que esa mujer odiaba era sin duda la testarudez de su marido, y él, odiaba el pánico que su mujer sentía hacía el peligro. Ambos odiaban el camino que su matrimonio concertado estaba llevando, pero el amor que sentían por su hija era lo que les mantenía unidos. Querían que Mary, su única hija, fuera feliz en todos los aspectos, aunque eso llevara consigo una serie de sacrificios; como que la pequeña de ojos azules debiera crecer como una mujer aria, fiel seguidora del Führer, para así poder vivir sin ningún riesgo contra su vida o su seguridad. Se casaría con algún soldado desconocido, y le daría hijos arios al Führer, como habían hecho todas las familias desde que Adolf Hitler alcanzase el poder.

Aunque tal vez esa no era la vida que Mary quería llevar. Ni siquiera alguien se preocupó por hacerlo. Nadie, menos su padre, quien veía a través de los ojos cristalinos de su hija.

Mary, desde muy pequeña, soñó con ser libre y poder volar. Viajar a todos esos países que había visto plasmados en esas postales que su padre recibía de cuando en cuando. Quería encontrar a su príncipe azul, como en los cuentos de hadas, para carsarse con él entre los animalitos del bosque, para ser felices, comiendo perdices.

Pero la mente inocente de una niña pequeña es tan dulce y tan tierna, que cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal podría corromperla, y con ello, hacer que sus maravillosos planes de futuro se sumen en una espiral de dolor.

Y, para la mala suerte de la pequeña Mary, eso ocurrió.

Sin embargo, en algún lugar escondido de su corazón, guardó sus ansias de libertad y de felicidad, las cuales usó en numerosas ocasiones para darse fuerzas a sí misma.

Cuando ella perdió a sus padres, su mundo perfecto se derrumbó. Nadie se molestó en recoger los trocitos del agrietado corazoncito de Mary, los cuales se desparramaron por el suelo, haciendo que su madre, su padre y su dama de azul, se llevaran algunos consigo. Y eso, lo que provocó en Mary fue un intenso dolor y malestar al sentir tal vacío en su pecho.

Lo que le ayudaba a dormir en la noche tras aquella tragedia, era cerrar los ojos, para imaginarse aquellos días al lado de sus padres. Su padre le decía en sueños: "Mary, si te mueves, no podré pintarte bien", a lo que ella respondía con una fuerte y estrepitosa disculpa, mezclada con su risa y su enorme sonrisa.

Mary adoraba que su padre la pintase, de pie, sentada, en el campo, en la ciudad o en casa, el lugar no importaba, siempre que el que deslizase los pinceles en el lienzo fuera él: Weiss Guertena.

Su relación era más que una familiar; eran amigos, confidentes el uno del otro. Él confiaba en su hija, y ella confiaba en su padre. Su cariño, era inmenso.

En numerosas ocasiones, el testarudo Guertena se había planteado el hecho de cómo afectaría su puesto de trabajo y sus inminentes ascensos al futuro de su hija. Tendría que verse obligada a vivir una vida previamente fijada, sin atajos o desvíos, una autopista hasta su propia destrucción. Porque, ¿qué es una vida así sino un camino directo hacia la locura? Guertena siempre lo había pensado: la causa por la que todas esas mujeres se habían unido por voluntad propia a un hombre que ni conocen, era la necesidad de visitar a un médico especialista. Así era Guertena, rudo y contundente, sin medir sus palabras.

Lo que Guertena tenía planeado para su hija era un camino acolchado con rosas, guiándola por el sendero cuya meta era la felicidad, para acompañarla en este, y evitar que cualquier mal pudiese dañarla.

Pero la guerra es la guerra, y trae consigo "pérdidas" irrecuperables. El camino de rosas se marchitó, haciendo aparecer baches y curvas. La vida que Guertena soñó para su Mary dejó de existir, y se abrieron dos caminos a seguir: la sumisión o la felicidad propia.

Mary dudó sobre cual escoger, avanzó primero por la sumisión, retrocediendo y volviendo al lugar en el que esos dos senderos se dividían. Pero finalmente, escogió de manera sabia, y avanzó por el tortuoso camino de la felicidad propia. Cayó una y otra vez, hasta que logró comprender, que esa felicidad que tanto añoraba, no se encontraba en otro sitio que en esas personas que conocía y que a veces dejaba atrás. Sus padres, sus amigos de párvulos, (de los cuales, la mayoría por influencia de sus familiares, la tachaban como asesina), o su dama de amarillo.

Viveka Kirchner, esa mujer taciturna de ojos como el hielo, que decidió darle cobijo a su sobrina, a pesar de que la madre de la pequeña, no la consideraba su hermana, sino una fulana capaz de entrometerse en una de las familias del Führer, de enamorarse de un hombre casado, que además tenía un hijo.

Pero Viveka no fue renconrosa. ¿Qué culpa tenía la pequeña Mary de la locura de los adultos? Ella solo era una niña cuando sus padres murieron. Incluso confundía la sangre que brotaba de las llagas de sus padres con pintura roja. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Viveka si no acogiese a su única sobrina en su casa? Una de ellos, exactamente. Sería como una de esas mujeres a las que solo les importa cómo afectaría a su reputación el cuidar a una niña cuyos padres han sido asesinados por ser acusados de traidores.

¿Pero cuando le importó a esa mujer algo? Vivió siempre a su ritmo y a su manera, olvidándose de todo lo que pudiese perjudicarla. Cuando se enamoró de ese hombre, de Ritter Aigner, su propia familia la rechazó como tal, porque eso no era ético. Eso no era lo que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeña. Su deber era casarse con un soldado, y al ser aria, tener hijos con él. Aunque lo peor vino cuando alguien comunicó a su familia algo que ni la mismísima Viveka podría haber remediado.

Tras haber tenido varios encuentros íntimos con el general de las SS, la mujer de ojos azules se desvaneció en mitad de la calle, despertándose un día después en el Hospital de Múnich, el único en la zona. No había nadie, simplemente Ritter, quien descansaba sentado en la silla. Había estado ahí con ella día y noche, sin soltar su mano.

-Ritter... -Se atrevió a susurrar, acariciando la mano de su compañero de locuras.

Él entonces se incorporó lentamente, mirando a la mujer a los ojos, para dedicarle una de sus mejores sonrisas. La abrazó con fuerza, haciendo notar la preocupación por la que había pasado.

-Viveka, que sea la última vez que me asustas tanto. -Susurró el hombre acariciando el pelo de su amada, la cual correspondía al abrazo acariciando su ancha espalda, cubierta por la chaqueta del uniforme de las SS.

-Pero Ritter, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Soy la única que no sabe nada.

-Bueno, varias personas te trajeron aquí porque te desmayaste en mitad de la acera. Al principio se creía que había sido una bajada de tensión, pero después los médicos lo descartaron.

Después, Ritter se separó a leves centímetros de Viveka, para posar su mano en el vientre de la mujer aria.

-Estabas embarazada. -Continuó él, con la voz quebrada por la aflicción.- Pero algo se complicó. Los médicos buscan el por qué.

-¿E-Embarazada?

Ni ella misma encontraba la razón del por qué había perdido el hijo del hombre a que amaba, pero la razón era sencilla. La bellísima mujer aria, el ideal perfecto de madre que el Führer andaba buscando, era ésteril. Y eso causó que sus familiares la repudiasen. Viveka Kirchner no podía ser madre, y eso era inconcebible. Nadie debía de saberlo, todos debían de ocultarlo. Solo traería mala fama. ¿Solución? Olvidar que alguna vez tuvieron una hija llamada Viveka. Un golpe duro tras otro, lo que hizo a la mujer más fuerte, fría y calculadora, pero no incapaz de sentir.

Es por eso por lo que decidió abandonar al que había sido el amor de su vida por su sobrina. Su única familia y la única que sería capaz de comprenderla algún día. La única capaz de comprender el dolor al sentirse sola y sin apoyo.

Porque los recuerdos son así, un algoritmo de sensaciones, dolor, gloria, tristeza, felicidad, cuya solución es y siempre será la experiencia y el saber que con cada tropiezo, el espíritu se hará más fuerte.


	29. Capítulo 28

**N.A.:** _Madre mía, menudo capítulo más largo y más difícil de escribir. La idea estaba bastante clara desde un principio, pero plasmarla después con detalles y diálogos entre los personajes ha sido algo complicado._**  
><strong>

_De todos modos. he disfrutado bastante escribiendo este capítulo. Es divertido darle algo de "acción" al asunto._

_Espero que el capítulo os guste, y como siempre, gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28:<strong>**Mientras que la música no se vaya.**

Las cenizas de las postales que alguna vez mi padre recibió entre sus manos ahora se disipan entre las cuatro paredes de la buhardilla de los recuerdos.

Tal vez esa pequeña obra de arte intoxicada por las manos de su autor no merecía este final, pero mis padres tampoco. Las llamas fluyen entre la tinta de esa dedicatoria, desde la cerilla hasta cada esquina del papel, consumiéndolo, borrando su rastro, tal y como hizo el ejecutor de la muerte de mis padres con mi felicidad y mis ganas de vivir.

Pero tal y como ocurre con estas llamas, al consumir el papel se hacen más fuertes e intensas, de la misma manera a la que yo me aferro a la vida, con uñas y dientes, esperando encontrar esa felicidad que mi padre quería para mí, junto a la persona a la que amo, sin guerras, sin dolor y sin muertes. Solo él y yo. Él y yo y nuestra felicidad.

Tal vez mi corazón algún día se detenga, tal vez mis ojos algún día decidan no volverse a abrir, pero mientras tanto, viviré cada momento como si fuera el último, con firmeza y energía, sin importarme el alrededor o la mirada ajena.

El olor a quemado impregna tanto la habitación que llega a ser hasta molesto, por lo que, con un rápido movimiento, abro la ventana de la buhardilla, la cual se encontraba algo atascada debido al tiempo que llevaba sin abrirse.

Ahora que lo pienso, nunca había llegado a subir a este lugar en los diez años que llevo viviendo en esta casa.

De pequeña me daba miedo subir las escaleras más allá de mi habitación. Tenía pánico a las buhardillas, sótanos o cualquier lugar que sirviese de refugio para los recuerdos y para aquellos objetos que no volverían a utilizarse. Pensaba que con poner un solo pie en esa "trampa mortal", el Führer volvería a por mí, para ganar el juego del escondite a cualquier precio.

Pero el Führer no volvió, Parecía haberse olvidado de aquella chica de ojos azules que había escapado de sus garras con solo haberse escondido tras un piano. Si embargo, nunca fue así. Él no se olvidó de mí. Ni yo de él. El recuerdo de ambos nos sigue atormentando; a mí en mis pesadillas, a él en los ojos de cualquier niña aria que se cruce en su camino.

Pero aquella niña que alguna vez poseyó una alegría e inocencia propia de su edad ha crecido, convirtiéndose en una mujer dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños, sus metas, a sentir lo que nunca sintió cuando le arrebataron lo que más quería.

Puesto que el fin justifica los medios, esa mujer será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, de derribar uno a uno sus peones, hasta llegar al rey, y cometer un merecido jaque mate. Por mí, por mis padres. Por los que han muerto y por los que aún no lo han hecho. Por todos aquellos que alguna vez sintieron el dolor y el frío en sus corazones.

El rugido del motor de un coche me arrastra fuera de mis pensamientos más profundos, tal y como lo hizo aquel día, dándome la señal de que ya debía de salir de mi escondite.

Pero ahora no es necesario huir. No hay malhechores armados rondando por los pasillos de la solitaria casa; solo una animada Viveka Kirchner que recorre la entrada del edificio de varias plantas con un sobre en la mano, buscando a su abstraída sobrina.

-¿Mary? ¿Dónde estás, Mary? -Pregunta recorriendo ahora los pasillos de la primera planta, obligándome a bajar para atender a su llamada.

Mi dama de amarillo, más enérgica que de costumbre, me muestra sonriendo ese sobre que portaba en sus manos.

_"Para la bellísima Viveka. Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de los negocios."_, reza una hermosa y esmerada caligrafía, firmada con el nombre de un tal Artyom Zhukovski.

-Es un regalo de un hombre al que le gustaría promocionar nuestro local. Me dijo que ganaría muchísima ventaja si conocía a la clase alta alemana y sus gustos, así que me ha regalado tres entradas para la ópera.

-Vaya, menudo detalle. -Susurro.

Ella asiente, mientras que yo abro el sobre con cuidado para descubrir, tal y como me había asegurado mi tía, tres entradas para la ópera: _"Mathis, der maler"_, en el palco.

Matías, el pintor. Qué buen regalo para alguien cuyo cuñado se dedicaba a la misma profesión que el protagonista de la obra.

-¿Crees que deberíamos aceptar un regalo de alguien con nacionalidad rusa? -Le pregunto a Viveka, dándole el sobre.

-Creía que tú no seguías los estereotipos impuestos por el Führer, Mary. Si esta persona es tan mala como todos piensan lo comprobaremos tarde o temprano. Tampoco podemos desconfiar de todo el mundo por el hecho de pertenecer a La Rosa Blanca.

-Supongo, pero sigo sin fiarme.

Mi dama de amarillo desiste, suspirando. Sabe que es completamente imposible hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Aunque no consiga hacer que confíes..., ¿vendrás conmigo? -Pregunta mirándome a los ojos, con carita de cordero degollado. La verdad es que se la ve ilusionada con asistir a la representación de la obra de ese tal pintor _Martín. _

-Está bien. Iré contigo. Pero, ¿para quién es la tercera entrada? -Preguno a mi dama de amarillo, quien daba saltitos de alegría.

-¿Tú qué crees?

Irenka, por supuesto. Era de esperar. ¿Para quién sino iba a ser la entrada? La mejor amiga de mi tía, Irenka Scholl, Sophie, para los viejos amigos. Esa mujer de complexión pequeña y delgada, de ojos vivos como el coral, que siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a mi dama de amarillo cuando supo sobre la ejecución del hombre por el que había abandonado todo lo que era, todo lo que es y todo lo que será.

El teatro estaba abarrotado, parece que la obra bautizada con el nombre de _Mathis, der Maler _había causado gran impresión cuando se publicitó. Un pintor que va en contra de la sociedad de su época, que se rebela, y que a su vez consigue abrir los ojos de las personas de su alrededor. Un buen tema para una buena ocasión.

Mi dama de amarillo ha decidido hacer gala de uno de sus conjuntos favoritos y menos usado. Un hermoso vestido de color añil, ceñido por la cintura y holgado en la falda, con adornos dorados en ese hermoso escote de palabra de honor. El pelo lo lleva suelto, a un lado de su cuello, con una orquídea del mismo color en él.

Irenka tampoco se queda atrás, luciendo un hermoso vestido color salmón, con la diferencia de que el suyo es ceñido hasta las rodillas. Es de manga corta y lleva su peinado habitual, una cola al lado, adornada esta vez con un discreto tocado de piedras negras.

Yo, por mi parte, me he decantado por un vestido sencillo, también largo, en color negro, con tul grisáceo. Un préstamo de mi tía, claro está, ya que en mi armario este vestido no tendría cabida. El pelo lo llevo recogido en un moño despeinado, con varias flores negras, y con varios mechones rizados.

Viveka no ha dejado de repetir durante el camino de ida a la ópera lo hermosa que iba con tal conjunto. Incluso le había comentado al joven conductor de nuestro taxi que yo estaba soltera. Si mi tía supiera...

En definitiva, no llevamos un atuendo con el cual podríamos haber pasado desapercibidas totalmente. Claro, si mi tía no va llamando la atención de los viandantes es porque algo no anda bien.

La obra daría comienzo de un momento a otro. Los músicos preparaban y afinaban sus instrumentos, el director de la orquesta hablaba con uno de los representantes de la obra, dándole nuevas indicaciones.

-¿Traíste lo que te comenté, Sophie? -Pregunta mi dama de amarillo a Irenka, en un leve susurro apenas audible.

-Sí, mejor así. Es bueno estar preparadas. -Responde ella, confundiéndome, pues no sabía a qué se refería, de nuevo.

Pero no era la conversación lo que ha captado mi total atención, sino que lo han hecho unos soldados, situados frente al escenario. Había varios de ellos; unos con el uniforme de su escuadrón correspondiente y otros, con traje y corbata. Elegancia en el estado más puro. Hablan entre ellos, miran al escenario, señalan las entradas y salidas del lugar. Algo no me gusta, pero ya oí a Viveka, no debo sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Entonces, una chispa ilumina mis ojos al reconocer entre los soldados a una figura familiar. Esbelto, alto y con unos hermosos y deducibles, desde mi lugar, ojos grises. Sin duda era Garry, exhibiendo un hermoso traje de chaqueta que le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Sin embargo ahora la pregunta es, ¿me habrá visto? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy aquí, observándole, poniéndome roja con solo pensar en sus caricias?

Parece que no, está más atento a la conversación que mantienen dos de sus camaradas que de su propio alrededor. Su semblante es serio, tanto que sus ojos grises son capaz de estremecerme.

¿Qué es tan importante como para que tantos soldados asistan a la mera representación de una obra musical?

Mientras mi dama de amarillo, Irenka y yo subimos la escalera que daba acceso al palco, me percato de una cosa: el pasillo estaba totalmente vacío. Solo el sonido de nuestros zapatos es capaz de interrumpir ese silencio que se me antoja escalofriante.

Si la entrada estaba abarrotada, ¿cómo es posible que esta zona esté tan desierta?

_«Mary, estás exagerando demasiado, ¿no crees? Siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo.», _sugiere Yona, entre molestas risotadas.

Buena recomendación. Lo difícil será llevarlo a cabo sabiendo que mi soldado de ojos grises está solo un piso más abajo.

-Mary, ¿qué te ocurre? Estás pálida. -Musita mi dama de amarillo, acercándose a mi para comprobar si tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-No te preocupes, Viveka. Estoy bien. Tal vez deberíamos sentarnos ya, no creo que esto tarde mucho en dar comienzo. -Le contesto, a lo que ella asiente.

Irenka se había adelantado y ya ha ocupado su sitio en el amplio palco, reservado solo para nosotras.

Nosotras hacemos lo mismo, y nada más llegar, las luces se apagan. El espectáculo va a dar comienzo.

Trompetas y violines entran a coro en una suave melodía, respaldados por el estruendo de trombones y tubas, dándole a la pieza de música un toque delicado a la vez que fuerte.

Sin embargo, esa alegre armonía rompe con el sonido triste y desgarrador de unos violines y percusión, acompañados por la voz del protagonista, un barítono que daba vida al personaje de _Mathis, der Maler._

Fin del primer acto.

Viveka e Irenka comentan sobre la hermosa aparición del personaje y la puesta en escena de la trama. Un simple pintor, que lucha contra los ideales de su época.

Mientras, mi mirada vuelve a dirigirse hacia el sitio en el que se encontraba Garry. Se encuentra de pie, inquieto. Algo anda mal.

Aún así, desde lo más profundo de mi ser, los deseos de que dirija su mirada hacia el palco aumentan más y más.

Vamos, mírame. Presiente mi asistencia y ven a buscarme. A recordarme que una simple caricia tuya es capaz de revolverme.

Entonces, y para mi sorpresa, su mirada gris decide emprender el vuelo hacia el alto palco, para cruzarse con la mía. Un brillo se dibuja en ambas miradas, haciendo que los dos sonriamos. Un simple gesto suyo es capaz de indicarme que debo hacer.

"Baja", me dicen sus ojos, a los cuales obedezco.

-Volveré enseguida. -Anuncio a mis dos acompañantes, levantándome de mi asiento.

-¿Dónde vas, Mary? Ya va a comenzar el segundo acto. -Contesta Irenka.

-Al tocador, me encuentro algo mareada. No os preocupéis, en cuanto me encuentre más repuesta volveré.

Entonces, como alma que lleva el diablo, abandono el palco, levantando un poco mi vestido para no tropezar y caer, pues mis pasos podrían ocasionarme un traspiés.

Y ahí está él, mi soldado de ojos grises, esperándome con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Garry! -Grito entre risas antes de entregarme a sus brazos, los cuales me acogen con fuerza.

-Mi princesa aria... -Susurra en oído, produciéndome cosquillas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso también debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no crees? -Sonrio, acariciando su mejilla.- Mi tía y yo hemos decidido venir al estreno de esta obra. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Te responderé a esa pregunta en un lugar más privado.

Ese último susurro produce un tierno rubor en mis mejillas. Me toma de la mano, guiándome por los pasillos del teatro, hasta unos pasillos con habitaciones a ambos lados. Parece que este estaba afiliado con un hotel de alta gama.

Abre una de las puertas al azar, invitándome a pasar primero. Una habitación decorada con amplio lujo de detalles, con una amplia cama de matrimonio con sábanas en color burdeos.

Antes de que pueda girarme para encarar a Garry y volverle a preguntar sobre su visita al teatro, lo encuentro cerrando la puerta, pestillo incluido.

Un amargo recuerdo pasa por mi mente, pero apenas dura unas milésimas, pues los labios de Garry han decidido poseer los míos con impaciencia, abrazándome por la cintura. La verdad, si no fuera por su agarre, probablemente mis piernas habrían cedido.

Con la misma prisa, me sienta sobre el tocador de la habitación, sin abandonar ni mis labios y sin cesar sus caricias a mi cintura.

Ahora no tengo clara cuál era la pregunta que iba a esbozar. Lo que si está claro es que Garry lleva mucho tiempo deseando verme y sentirme cerca de su cuerpo, en un roce frenético de nuestros labios y de nuestras caricias.

Sus manos se cuelan entonces por la falda de mi vestido, recorriendo mis piernas desde la rodilla hasta su comienzo, mordiendo con suavidad mis labios.

Dios mío, perderé la cabeza si Garry continúa apoderándose de mí de tal manera.

-No puedes hacerte una idea de lo que me estorba este vestido ahora mismo, Mary. -Susurra, interrumpiendo un largo y apasionado beso que vuelve a retomar.

-No tengo ningún problema si decides arrancármelo, Garry... -Susurro en su oído, para después besar su cuello, dejándome llevar por mis instintos.

Ambas respiraciones se agitan, a la vez que nuestros corazones deciden desbocarse al mismo tiempo.

Baja los tirantes de mi vestido negro, dejando entrever el comienzo de mis pechos, el cual se detiene en observar, mientras que yo me pongo completamente roja.

Entonces, sus dedos recorren una de las heridas que Weissbeck dejó en mi pecho y que aún no había tenido tiempo de cicatrizar. Con suavidad, Garry deposita un dulce beso en el rastro de esa herida en mi piel.

Tras mirarme a los ojos con su mirada gris, ahora con más brillo, vuelve a besar mis labios, lenta, pero intensamente, poniendo una mano en mi nuca para profundizar ese beso.

Despacio, baja la cremallera del lateral de mi vestido, haciendo que este comience a descender sin dejar ver nada, aún.

Sin embargo, un estruendo proveniente del teatro donde se estaba representando la ópera rompe nuestro mágico reencuentro, provocando que me asuste.

Miro a Garry a los ojos, quien me devuelve la mirada tan confundido como yo.

De nuevo, otro estruendo, y consigo los gritos de los espectadores. Esta vez ese sonido había sonado más cerca y aún más claro. Se asemejaba a un disparo, seguido por el pánico del público.

-Mary, vámonos de aquí enseguida.

Sin mencionar palabra, me aferro a su mano con fuerza, viendo como porta un arma en la otra mano.

-¿Tan grave es la situación? -Pregunto a Garry, atemorizada por su prisa al recorrer los pasillos.

-Tú misma lo has oído. Dos disparos, creo que es lo suficientemente grave como para huir.

-¡Pero mi tía sigue en el palco! -Grito frenando en seco y soltándome de su agarre para poner rumbo al teatro.

Pero Garry me detiene, tomándome de la muñeca con fuerza.

-No creo que sea lo más sensato. Más de una veintena de soldados están ocupando ahora mismo el teatro, y no vienen en son de paz. Tu tía estará bien. Ven conmigo y nos reuniremos más tarde con ella.

Miro a Garry a los ojos con firmeza. Es una promesa, lo sé. Me está prometiendo con una simple mirada que me protegerá aunque me niegue.

-Maldita sea. -Susurro antes de volver a emprender nuesra rápida carrera por los pasillos del hotel, hasta llegar a la salida trasera de este.

Por otro lado, mi tía se encontraba oculta tras la pared del palco, junto con Irenka, pistola en mano, cargada, esperando no tener que usarla en ningún momento. Las salidas se encontraban obstruidas por centenares de personas que intentaban abandonar el lugar, y las escaleras por las que se accedía al palco estaban custodiadas por dos soldados de la Schutztaffel con armas de gran calibre.

-Estamos perdidas, Viveka. -Susurra la mujer con el rostro cubierto de pecas.- ¿Cómo han podido hacer una redada hacia los actores judíos en pleno acto? ¿Qué clase de persona ha ordenado esto?

-No parece que esto sea obra de algún superior. -Responde la mujer de ojos azules, sujetando el arma con aún más fuerza, recordando al noble capitán de ojos grises que tuvo el gusto de conocer no hace tanto.

Ambas guardan silencio al escuchar unos pasos acercarse al palco. Un hombre, por lo que se puede deducir.

Viveka apunta hacia la entrada del palco, presionando levemente el gatillo de su Luger P08, un regalo del no tan precavido Ritter Aigner.

El hombre entra en el palco, sonriendo de lado al descubrir a las dos mujeres escondidas y asustadas.

-Me alegro de que al final decidieras venir, Viveka. -Susurra el hombre con un demasiado notorio acento ruso, portando un arma blanca en la mano.


	30. Capítulo 29

**N.A.: **_¿Podemos hablar de lo mucho que me gusta el señor Artyom Zhukosvki? (Es todo un reto aprender a escribir su apellido.)_

_O sea, este personaje es demasiado... ¿Hombre? No se si sería esa la palabra adecuada. Maldito ruso, es un personaje que va a dar bastante juego._

_(Siento cambiar tanto el tipo de narración, pero me resulta raro escribir sobre lo que ocurre en una punta de Alemania cuando Mary está en otra.)_

_Bueno, sin mas preámbulos y como siempre, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

**Capítulo 29:****La Madre Rusia.**

-Llegaste demasiado tarde. -Dijo la mujer dejando escapar de sus labios una frágil y tenue hilera de humo.- Nos podrían haber volado la cabeza.

-Vamos, no seas así. -Respondió su amiga, mirando al joven que las miraba con indiferencia.- Salimos con vida, eso es lo importante.

-¿A qué llamas "salir con vida", Sophie? -Contesta la mujer de cabello dorado arrojando el cigarro aún sin acabar por la ventana.- ¡Ni siquiera sé si mi sobrina está siendo forzada por algún maldito bastardo nazi en estos momentos!

Entonces la mujer de ojos verdes y el rostro cubierto de pecas mira al suelo, buscando entre las pelusas que se amontonaban en la alfombra alguna respuesta que pudiese apaciguar el caldeado ambiente de la habitación.

-Viveka, ella no tiene culpa de lo que sucedió. Ninguno esperábamos que tendría lugar alguna redada. -Habla por fin el hombre, mirando a la aria, que estaba enfurecida.

-No me engañes, Artyom. Tú lo sabías perfectamente. -Dice la mujer señalando al hombre de nacionalidad rusa.- Por eso me regalaste las entradas. ¡Me querías en la boca del lobo! ¡Y ahora mi sobrina está desaparecida!

-Viveka, maldita sea, ¡no pierdas los estribos! -Gritó la mujer más pequeña pero de mayor edad, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Irenka comprendía perfectamente a su amiga y la desesperación que sentía. Sabe perfectamente qué es dolor y qué es lo que se siente al no saber nada de sus seres queridos. Lo sabe. Mejor que nadie en esa sala. ¿Acaso no perdió ella a sus padres al comienzo de la guerra? ¿Acaso no perdió a su hermano frente a sus ojos? Irenka, no, Sophie Scholl lo ha perdido todo. Incluso su propia identidad.

-De momento, lo que debemos hacer es no perder la calma. -Sugiere Artyom, haciendo una leve pausa para mirar a Viveka, quien se sienta resignada y de mala gana en el sofá.- Si tu sobrina es como me has comentado, no habrá tenido ningún problema para escapar. No me digáis ahora que un pequeño tiroteo os ha asustado.

La mujer aria de ojos como el hielo mira con odio su pierna, repleta de sangre y con un torniquete. Al intentar proteger al hombre ruso cuando llegó en su rescate, una de las balas de los nacionalsocialistas alcanzó a rozarla, hiriéndola de manera que solo consiguió andar unos metros.

Ahí es donde comenzó a temer por la vida de su ya no tan pequeña Mary.

-Ambas habéis pasado por situaciones peores, ¿no es así? -Continúa el hombre ruso, sentándose frente a las dos mujeres.- Como aquella vez en Auschwitz.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre lo que vivimos en Auschwitz, Artyom. Sufrimos graves pérdidas, y como broche de oro, fracasamos. -Susurra ahora más calmada Viveka, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando a la pequeña y frágil en apariencia Irenka, quien perdió a Hans Scholl, su hermano, aquella vez en Auschwitz-Bikernau.

-Pero os mantuvisteis en pie, Viveka, eso es lo que importa.

La joven de ojos azules guarda silencio. Demasiados recuerdos se han puesto de acuerdo para pasar por su mente. Ese recuerdo con nombre: Ritter Aigner. Porque tras su muerte pasó a ser eso, un recuerdo. Un simple recuerdo que dejó marcada a Viveka de por vida. Esos ojos azules jamás abandonarán su mente. Esas caricias jamás se borrarán de su piel. Esos ardientes y pasionales besos jamás se evaporarán de sus labios.

Viveka Kirchner se enamoró perdidamente, y eso nunca se marchará.

-¿Cómo llegaste a nosotras, Artyom? -Pregunta Viveka, rompiendo el tenso silencio que embriagaba cada esquina de su improvisado refugio.

-Bueno, oí que se abriría un nuevo local en el barrio, y yo necesitaba un lugar donde ahogar mis penas. Alguien me comentó que había algo muy interesante en la propietaria del nuevo bar. No me equivocaba. -Comenta el hombre, sonriendo tras haber hecho sonreir a la fémina aria.- Un buen detalle eso de colocar una rosa blanca en el marco de la puerta. ¿No crees que atraerás a gente indeseada al lugar?

La mujer se encoge de hombros.

-Si con gente indeseada te refieres a los Chicos del Swing o a la Europäische Union, no me importaría que llamasen a mi puerta.

-Esa ha sido tu intención desde un principio, ¿no es así? -Responde el hombre de ojos grises, esbozando una sonrisa que consigue llamar la atención de Irenka, quién se había sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Puede que sí o puede que no. No desvelaré mis planes a un comunista, compréndeme. -Susura la mujer, riendo sarcásticamente.- Además de que aún no se me ha olvidado que casi nos matan por tu retraso...

Susurra antes de lanzar una daga con el emblema de la esvástica a los pies de Artyom.

-Un pequeño regalito de tus amigos los nazis. Me debes una, ¿no crees?

-¿Eso piensas? -Sonrie el hombre usando un tono burlesco en sus palabras.- Tal vez debería haber dejado que continuases disfrutando la "fantástica" ópera con el redoble de las balas como músicos y con los soldados como intérpretes.

-Qué buen sentido del humor tienes, Artyom. -Responde Viveka, enarcando una ceja, como solía hacer cuando algún comentario le molestaba.

-Solo me gusta ser simpático, Viveka. Seguro que no has conocido a muchos rusos como yo.

-La verdad es que no he tenido el gusto. Ya sabes, los únicos rusos que he tenido "el placer" de ver, han bombardeado calles y avenidas de Alemania.

-Cada cual tiene su profesión. -El hombre hace una pausa para ofrecerle a Viveka un cigarrillo, el cual acepta.- Tú, por ejemplo, te dedicas a llevar siempre una pistola escondida entre tu ropa interior. Me aterra preguntar dónde.

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre te dedicas a seguir a las mujeres a la ópera, o solo lo haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Solo lo hago si esa mujer me interesa. -Responde el hombre, sonriendo a la aria lascivamente, cosa que la intimida un poco.

-¿Acaso entro yo en tus intereses?

-Bueno, eso creía. Hasta hoy. -Susurra, dirigiendo su mirada a Irenka, quien estaba a punto de dormirse y apenas se percataba del tema de la conversación.- No sabía que tenías unas amigas tan encantadoras.

Viveka, antes de responder, da una larga calada al cigarrillo, arqueando una ceja.

-¿No piensas que aspiras a demasiado?

-Puede ser. Ahora contestame tú a algo, ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que levantes cabeza y busques a alguien que le reemplace?

La mujer, sorprendida ante la pregunta, mira al ruso a los ojos, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Quién te ha hablado de él?

-Tengo mis contactos. -Susurra el comunista con el cigarro en la boca, mirando a la chica a los ojos.- Respóndeme.

Viveka mira al suelo, perdiéndose entre los hilos descosidos de la alfombra.

-¿Tú olvidarías a alguien por el que has dejado de ser quien eras? ¿Olvidarías a esa persona que te enseñó a amar?

-Lo haría si el hecho de recordarle me perjudicara.

La mujer se mantiene en silencio, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Vamos, Viveka. -Continua.- Mírate, ves su mirada reflejada en cualquier cosa, incluso ves su sonrisa en los demás. El murió e incluso antes de eso tú decidiste olvidarte de él. ¿No crees que es hora de pasar página?

-Es tan fácil decirlo. -Susurra ella, sonriendo.- ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

-Tal vez necesites ayuda.

Dicho esto, el joven comunista de gran estatura se acerca a Viveka quien le mira confudida. Este la toma del mentón y deposita un tenue y fugaz beso en sus labios.

-Lamentablemente, yo no podré ayudarte. Deberás encontrar a otra persona por tu cuenta.

-Maldito comunista...

La conversación siguió su curso hasta que la joven y el hombre se percataron de que la pequeña Irenka había caído en los brazos del dios Morfeo. Acurrucada y tiritando, parecía tener una pesadilla. Entonces, Artyom, con cuidado y sin hacer ningún ruido se colocó al lado de la pecosa, para rodearla con sus brazos y evitar que pasara frío.

Viveka, por su parte, se había tumbado en el sofá, y antes de dormirse, echó una fría mirada al joven ruso, que miraba embobado a la chica que dormía en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tú también tienes frío? -Preguntó el joven en un susurro, riéndose de la mujer aria.

-Buenas noches. -Sentenció, echándose en el sofá y quedándose dormida al instante.

Por lo menos, Artyom Zhukovski había conseguido que Viveka dejase de preocuparse por un momento del estado de su sobrina.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de Alemania, una agotada Mary descansa en el salón de su amado, en sus brazos. No puede dormir, no puede pensar. Solo disfruta escuchando el latir de su corazón y su respiración acompasada, mientras que acaricia su cuello y su pecho.

-Mary, si estas cansada deberías ir a dormir. -Susurra el soldado de ojos grises, acariciando la cintura de su princesa aria.

-Pero es que... -Susurra la chica también, acurrucandose más en su pecho.- Aquí estoy muy a gusto.

Entonces, la chica de ojos azules toma a su soldado del cuello de su camisa, para besar sus labios. Había deseado con locura un momento así. Mary había deseado estar en los brazos de Garry, de su Garry, en completo silencio, solo interrumpido por sus respiraciones.

Las pequeñas y pálidas manos de Mary se cuelan en la camisa del capitán, quien se estremece con su tacto. Sabía que si Mary continuaba con sus caricias aquello no acabaría muy bien.

-Vayamos a descansar Mary, mañana tengo trabajo. -Susurra el hombre tras un suspiro.

La chica asiente, levantándose del regazo de Garry.

Aún llevaba el vestido puesto, aunque ahora estaba arrugado y mal colocado por varias razones: una, por haber estado corriendo por los pasillos de hotel del teatro; y dos, por el intento de Garry de tomarla en una de las habitaciones del mismo.

Garry la acompaña hasta su habitación, con una amplia cama de matrimonio. ¿Para qué querría Garry una cama tan grande si vive solo? Entonces, la respuesta a esa pregunta, consigue sonrojar a Mary.

El soldado le presta una de sus camisas blancas del uniforme, la cual le quedaba a la rubia como un camisón.

-Buenas noches, mi princesa aria. -Susurra el hombre posando un beso en la frente de su enamorada.

-¿Dónde vas? -Pregunta ella, tomándole del brazo.

-Dormiré en el sofá, no te preocupes.

La chica, con resignación, suelta entonces el brazo del soldado de ojos grises, quien abandona la habitación para dejar descansar a Mary.

Ella se acurruca entre las sábanas de la cama de su capitán de las SS. Olían a él, y su olor hacia que Mary comenzase a imaginar en sus sueños, qué podría haber ocurrido en esa habitación de hotel si nada o nadie les hubiera interrumpido.


	31. Capítulo 30

**N.A.: **_Lamento muchísimo la tardanza de este capítulo, pero tanto el tiempo como la inspiración han decidido molestarme a la vez. Bueno, de todas formas espero que el capítulo sea de vuestro agrado._

**Aviso:**_Este capítulo contiene lemmon. Si no os gusta, no lo leáis. (Mentira, yo sé que os gusta a todos.__)_

_Como siempre, gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

**Capítulo 30:****Momentos de concordia.**

Siempre vi la paz como algo inalcanzable. La veía como un sentimiento que nunca sería para mí.

Desde pequeña, siempre viví con la incertidumbre de no saber que ocurrirá al día siguiente. De pensar si despertaré o no en mi cama, durmiendo al lado de mi tía, o por el contrario, amaneceré en un camión plagado de gente, camino de alguna de esas ratoneras llamadas campos de concentración.

Sin embargo, hoy ha sido diferente.

Creo que ha sido una de las pocas noches en las que he podido descansar con el sosiego de sentirme protegida. Aunque él estuviese tras las paredes de esta habitación, he sentido que nada malo me ocurriría al cerrar los ojos y soñar.

Hoy no he soñado nada, o al menos eso recuerdo. No he soñado nada porque, ya de por sí, me siento como en un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

Compartir tanto tiempo con mi soldado de ojos grises es como perderse en quimeras. Y, sinceramente, no quiero encontrar la salida. No de momento.

El silencio reina en el pequeño piso, mientras que los rayos de sol comienzan a hacerse notar. Se cuelan entre las sábanas de la cama, y me invitan a salir de ella, dándome los buenos días.

Antes de bajar de la cama, descubro algo en la mesita de noche que me hace lucir mi mejor sonrisa. Una carta, acompañada de una hermosa rosa amarilla.

_"Para mi preciosa princesa aria"_, se lee en el reverso del papel.

_"Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche._

_Hoy tenía que ir pronto al trabajo y no quería despertarte, así que te he dejado algo para desayunar en la cocina. _

_Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible._

_Espero que el apartamento sea de tu agrado._

_Te quiero. Garry."_

Y de nuevo, y como tantas veces, mi cuerpo vuelve a temblar. Mi corazón,decide galopar sin frenos, y me grita lo maravilloso que es mi soldado de ojos grises. Y yo no podría estar más de acuerdo.

«_¿No crees que te miman demasiado, Mary?», _susurra Yona, sonriéndome de lado.

Puede que si, pero ya era hora de que me mimasen un poco. He caído tantas veces que había olvidado cómo era el sentirse arropada por alguien dispuesto a soportar el golpe por ti.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la nota de Garry, busco la cocina, cosa que no me ocupa mucho tiempo debido al reducido tamaño de la vivienda.

Sonriendo, tomo algo del plato que había dejado preparado en la encimera. No tenía mucho apetito; los nervios y el entusiasmo por saber que dentro de unas horas volvería a ver a Garry son tan grandes que el estómago no me permite comer nada.

"Estás muy delgada", suele decirme Viveka. Y aunque esté en lo cierto, no puedo evitarlo. Eso de comer por comer no es una de mis grandes aficiones.

Habiendo terminado de picar y de limpiar los restos, decido explorar un poco el apartamento donde Garry hace su vida diaria cuando no se encuentra en el campo de concentración..., bueno, "haciendo su trabajo".

Salón, cocina y un pequeño almacén donde guardar los trastos. Eso sí, todo perfectamente organizado por el capitán de las SS.

En la habitación de Garry lo que más llama mi atención no es lo bien iluminada que está por esos amplios ventanales, sino una pequeña caja. Sí, una pequeña caja sobre el armario, cubierta con una sábana que disimula su forma. ¿Qué guardará Garry con tanto aprecio?

Yona me susurra que no lo haga, pero es la curiosidad me mata y no puedo luchar contra ella.

Subiéndome en la cama, con sumo cuidado para no perder el equilibrio, alcanzo la caja.

Hecho esto, me siento en la cama para descubrir su interior. Tal vez lo que estoy haciendo no es correcto, pero no creo que mi soldado de ojos grises me lo tome a mal.

"Solo una pequeña ojeada", me digo a mí misma, destapando la caja.

Su contenido no me asombra, sabía que Garry guardaba ahí sus posesiones más preciadas. Fotografías guardadas en un sobre con el sello del Reich, una cruz de hierro del año 1939 y collar de perlas con pendientes y pulsera a juego.

Abro el sobre que contiene las fotografías, la mayoría en blanco y negro, otras en sepia, pero todas tenían algo en común.

Una de ellas, el blanco y negro, muestra a un pequeño Garry e los brazos de su madre y su padre. Ella no sonríe, pero él sí. La mujer, según la fotografía, tiene los ojos claros, como su hijo. ¿Dónde puede estar esa mujer ahora mismo?

Y su padre.. Ritter Aigner; su rostro lo dice todo. Está repleto de felicidad. En la imagen, el pequeño recién nacido toma el índice de su padre con fuerza, mientras que el hombre sonríe abiertamente.

En otra fotografía, Garry, ahora más mayor, con unos seis o siete años, luce orgullosamente la gorra de plato de las SS de su padre, junto con su cruz de hierro. Se le ve feliz, muy feliz, tanto como yo lo era con esa edad.

Por último, una fotografía en sepia despierta mi interés, provocando un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Un recién nombrado capitán de las SS posa al lado de su padre, también con el uniforme característico de la Schutztaffel.

El hombre mayor sonríe, mirando orgulloso al joven, quien sonríe también, luciendo su propia cruz de hierro en su pecho.

El sonido del pestillo al abrirse ponen en alerta a mis sentidos para guardar lo que mi curiosidad me había llevado a husmear.

Con la misma rapidez dejo la caja sobre el armario, olvidando guardar la última foto que había observado.

-Después la pondré en su sitio... -Susurro, ocultándola en el bolso que llevaba en la noche de la ópera.

Entonces Garry, entra en la habitación con la chaqueta en la mano, y yo, disimulado, hago como que cepillo frente a la ventana mi cabello con mis dedos.

Él entonces me abraza por detrás, dejando un beso en la parte descubierta de mi cuello.

-Hola, mi hermosa princesa aria. -Susurra en mi oído, haciéndome temblar de nuevo, tal y como hizo la noche anterior.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Garry... -Titubeo, sonriendo completamente roja.- No te esperaba tan pronto.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva a ir? -Susurra, parece divertirse conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Digo alzando la voz, dándome la vuelta para abrazarle.

-Lo que yo suponía...

Me abraza fuertemente, permitiéndome sentir el latir de su corazón.

Me mira a los ojos, con esa sonrisa capaz de robar el aliento. Garry y su característica sonrisa de lado. Ahora que lo pienso, tanto él como su padre poseen la misma sonrisa. O al menos uno de ellos la poseyó alguna vez...

Entonces, con delicadeza toma mi mentón para atraerme a sus labios. Sin embargo, se queda a escasos milímetros de estos, para susurrarme con los ojos cerrados:

-Hubo algo que quise hacer en la noche de la ópera... Pero unos inoportunos disparos me impidieron continuar.

-¿Y que querías hacer? -Pregunto también en un susurro, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

-Quería hacerte mía, Mary.

Y dicho esto, no le dejo pronunciar ninguna palabra más. Los dos sabemos perfectamente que es lo que queremos y cómo queremos que suceda.

Con un feroz beso, me guía hasta la cama que hace un momento me había molestado en hacer, aunque claro, dentro de poco quedará de nuevo con las sábanas enredadas en mi cuerpo. En mi cuerpo y en el de Garry.

Suavemente va desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa que había oficiado como mi ropa de dormir, ahora impregnada con mi olor.

Garry parece disfrutar con lo que ve cada vez que desabrocha un botón. Centímetros de mi piel quedan al descubierto, y Garry se molesta en besar cada recoveco de esta, estremeciéndome, y haciéndome experimentar un gran número de nuevas sensaciones.

Cuando por fin todos esos botones quedan desabrochados, prácticamente arranca de mi cuerpo la camisa, deseoso de tener más de mí.

Pero entonces yo decido entrar en acción, y con un giro y una enorme y pícara sonrisa, me pongo sobre él, sentándome sobre su fuerte y marcado abdomen.

-Ahora me toca a mí. -Susurro en su oído, mordiéndome el labio.

Mis manos, como si tuviesen vida propia, comienzan a desvestir a ese hombre que aparecía hasta en mis sueños.

Primero la chaqueta de ese odioso uniforme que ahora estorbaba más que nunca. Después, la camisa blanca que no hacía más que provocarme al marcar los músculos de sus brazos y de su pecho. ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan perfecto? Y por último, esos pantalones negros que se esfuerzan por ocultar algo que ya es evidente ante mis ojos.

Garry quiere poseerme, y yo estoy más que dispuesta a entregarme a él. A mi soldado de ojos grises, al único hombre que de verdad me ha tratado como a una verdadera reina.

Como lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era esa camisa que Garry me ofreció, él decide comenzar a hacerme suya con lentitud. Desabrocha mi sujetador, haciéndome sonrojar. No era el primer hombre que me veía desnuda, desgraciadamente, pero yo sentía como si de veras lo fuese. Como si de verdad Garry fuera el primero en ver la parte más inocente de mi ser. El primero y el único capaz de convertirme en una mujer por completo, haciéndome el amor con una ternura insuperable.

Aunque esa ternura, con cada beso y cada mordisco a mis pechos y a mi piel va desapareciendo, transformándose en un enorme deseo de fundirnos en uno solo.

De nuevo, las tornas cambian, y ahora soy yo la que queda bajo el capitán de las SS, quien me mira con los ojos brillantes por la pasión.

Por último, y no menos importante, se deshace de la última prenda que le impedía tener una vista panorámica de mi cuerpo al desnudo.

-Eres tan hermosa, Mary... -Susurra, rozando con solo dos dedos mi abdomen.- Eres perfecta...

Sonriendo con un rubor bastante notable en mis mejillas, respondo a su cumplido con un beso, dulce esta vez, a sus labios.

Con impaciencia, bajo mis manos hasta sus caderas, para usurparle el único y molesto trozo de tela que imposibilita que nuestras pieles se unan por completo.

Mi soldado de ojos grises baja sus besos por mi abdomen, continuando por mi bajo vientre, hasta llegar al borde de mi intimidad. Se detiene, la observa sonrojado, y con suma dulzura deposita un beso en ella, para después saborearla con su lengua y sus besos.

Dios, iba a volverme loca.

Estremeciéndome y susurrando su nombre entre tenues gemidos, agarro con fuerza las sábanas de la cama, notando como la humedad en esa zona iba en aumento.

-Garry, por favor... -Imploro entrecortadamente, arqueando la espalda.- Hazme tuya.

Garry, atendiendo a mis suplicas, se coloca entre mis piernas y antes de hacer nada, deposita un beso en mis labios.

-¿Estás lista? -Pregunta, susurrando.

Asiento y me aferro a su espalda, abrazando sus caderas con mis piernas. Con muchísimo cuidado e incluso timidez, entra en mi interior, arrancándome un pequeño grito de dolor.

La última vez que alguien rozó esa zona lo hizo para hacerme sufrir, y, aunque quiera remediarlo, eso se quedará grabado en mí para siempre.

Mi soldado de ojos grises comienza a moverse en mi interior, suavemente, acariciando mi pelo para tranquilizarme y evitar que sienta dolor.

Los pequeños e introvertidos gemidos de ambos empiezan a impregnar las cuatro paredes de la habitación, junto con nuestras respiraciones agitadas y nuestros corazones desbocados.

Yo, por mi parte, acompaño los cada vez más intensos vaivenes de Garry con mis caderas, sintiéndolo cada vez más y más dentro de mí.

Tales sensaciones se escapan por mis labios en formas de gemidos, rogándole en susurros que no se detenga, que me haga suya por completo, para que el mundo entero sepa que soy propiedad de Garry Aigner.

Los gemidos roncos de Garry me provocan, animándome a aumentar la velocidad de mis caderas, quería sentirle muy cerca. Su piel contra mi piel, en un roce tan íntimo que solo podríamos compartirlo nosotros, el uno con el otro.

Mis piernas comienzan a ceder, al igual que las de Garry. No sé que es lo que ocurre, pero es una sensación muy agradable, que provoca que las mariposas de mi estómago quieran emprender el vuelo y ser libres.

Yo acabo antes que Garry, gimiendo su nombre casi a gritos. Ese placer tan incontrolable me ha llevado a sujetarme tan fuertemente a él que mis uñas han quedado grabadas en sus omóplatos.

Él lo hace segundos más tarde, en mi interior, llenándome por completo con su esencia, sintiéndome por fin suya.

Nuestras respiraciones descompasadas se enredan al igual que lo hacen nuestras piernas y brazos al abrazarnos entre las sábanas de la ahora arruinada cama.

Garry me dedica una sonrisa acompañada con un rubor que me hace sonrojar. Acaricia mi rostro, delinea mis rasgos, susurrando lo preciosa que es su princesa aria.

Tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo hacen que por solo un instante me apetezca cerrar los ojos y emprender un viaje hacia el mundo de los sueños. Eso sí, en los brazos de Garry; de mi Garry.

Él sonría, y sin pronunciar palabra se queda abrazado a mi, acariciándome hasta también caer rendido.

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Mientras, un sollozo proveniente de una mirada carmín se hace notar en la puerta del apartamento, al escuchar a quien ella creía de su posesión haciendo el amor con otra mujer.


	32. Capítulo 31

**N.A.:** _Aquí está el maldito capítulo 31, que no pude subir a tiempo por problemas de inspiración. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca._

_También me dí cuenta de que no puse ninguna descripción física al señor Artyom, así que os permito fantasear sobre su aspecto (?)_

_Dicho esto, gracias por leer y disfrutad del capítulo._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 31:<strong>_**In fraganti.**_

La noche había transcurrido con normalidad. Silencio, buena temperatura, a pesar de esa típica brisa de verano, un sitio cómodo para dormir... Todo correcto.

Todo menos ese incesante ronquido de cierto comunista que provocaba que Viveka quisiera arrojarle un jarrón a la cabeza. O tal vez esa silla que oficiaba como seguro tras la puerta del apartamento del ruso. Cualquier cosa sería buena opción con tal de conseguir que ese maldito Artyom no hiciese peligrar la paz reinante en la madrugada.

-_Russische verdammt..._ -Susurra la rubia en su lengua materna, escondida entre las sombras, intentando conciliar, de manera imposible, el sueño que había perdido hace al menos tres horas.

A parte de eso había algo que molestaba aún más a Viveka. Ese hombre, Artyom, estaba durmiendo al lado de su mejor amiga, Irenka, con una mano su cintura como si nada, y todo eso tras haber besado a la rubia. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

"Comunistas...", se dice a sí misma Viveka, mirando el reloj que había colgado en la pared.

Las diez y media, y sin noticias de Mary.

A pesar de obligarse a sí misma a comprender que su niña de ojos azules ya no era pequeña y podía cuidarse por sí misma, le preocupaba el no saber sobre su paradero.

Y en caso de que quisiera ir a buscarla, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Todo fue tan rápido en la noche de la ópera... Y Alemania es demasiado grande.

La pequeña Irenka comienza a despertarse de su largo y profundo sueño, sonrojándose por completo al observar al ruso de cabello rubio rojizo abrazándola.

Viveka la observa desde el sofá, incorporándose. Ya va siendo hora de ponerse en marcha.

La pequeña Irenka se aparta del lado del comunista, seguro que se sentía incómoda. Mira a la rubia a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que harían ahora.

Viveka tenía clara la respuesta: encontrar a su sobrina, a cualquier precio.

-Irenka, querida, apártate. -Le sugiere la rubia a la pecosa de ojos verdes, para que se aleje del ruso, que descansaba profundamente, sin cesar ese ronquido tan molesto.

Entonces, Viveka, reprimiendo las ganas de lanzarle mesas y sillas a Artyom por interrumpir su descanso, vierte un jarrón de agua sobre este, quien se despierta con un salto.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente. -Dice Viveka, sonriendo de lado.- Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Te va a matar, Viveka. -Susurra Irenka, reprimiendo la risa.

El joven, por su parte no dice nada. Solo mira a la aria, quien apenas puede evitar reírse al ver el mojado aspecto del comunista. Por lo menos había conseguido olvidar por un momento que su sobrina estaba en paradero desconocido.

-Artyom. -Susurra esta vez más seria la mujer de ojos como el hielo, mirando los del comunista.- Necesito tu ayuda más que nunca.

-Se trata de tu sobrina, ¿no es así? -Responde el hombre, sin que la mujer le especifique nada.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Vamos, Viveka. Tal vez no te conozca de mucho tiempo, pero esa mirada lo dice todo. -Contesta, dirigiendo entonces la mirada a una Irenka que escuchaba la conversación sin mencionar palabra.- Además, un pajarito me dijo que andabas preocupada por tu querida sobrina.

Viveka mira entonces a la mujer de ojos verdes, que mira al suelo algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, Viveka, la encontraremos.

El ruso se incorpora del suelo, quitando esa camiseta que ahora estaba empapada.

Las dos mujeres, como respuesta ante tal acción se ruborizan, sin apartar la mirada de los marcados músculos del comunista.

Pero a Viveka le ha llamado la atención algo más que los músculos del ruso: una cicatriz, de aspecto profundo, recorriendo su abdomen de una punta a otra.

-¿Cómo te la hiciste? -Pregunta la rubia, sin apartar la vista de tal herida.

-¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, no? -Responde el hombre con otra pregunta, sonriéndole de lado, algo receloso.

-Si no quieres responderme, no lo hagas, Artyom. -Suspira, mirando el reloj. Las horas continuaban pasando, y aún no sabía nada sobre Mary.- Solo ayúdame a encontrarla.

En otra parte del país gobernado por la muerte y la corrupción, los gemidos y jadeos de una joven aria de apenas 19 años inundan la habitación del solicitado capitán de las SS, que volvía a hacerle el amor, tal y como hizo la noche anterior, a la mujer que le había cautivado completamente.

-Garry... -Susurra la chica en los brazos de su soldado de ojos grises, arqueándose por el placer que le producían los vaivenes y las caricias del mismo.

Mary estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo, junto con el joven soldado, que con cada gemido de la rubia aumentaba la velocidad de sus caderas.

El joven, entre esos besos apasionados, presiona suavemente los rosados pezones de su amada, que ante tal roce, volvía a gemir. Aunque no fuese la primera vez que Garry la hacía suya, se sentía demasiado virginal, sintiendo que con cualquier toque de sus dedos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas cederían.

La velocidad de las respiraciones de ambos enamorados aumenta, hasta tal punto de que el joven soldado vuelve a culminar en el interior de Mary, haciendo que ella llegue al culmen del placer también.

Entonces, vuelven a caer, uno al lado del otro, rendidos, pero con ganas de más.

-Te has vuelto muy juguetona, ¿no crees? -Susurra Garry, entrelazando sus dedos en el dorado cabello de Mary, quien deposita suaves besos en su cuello.

-Garry, calla... -Susurra la rubia ruborizándose.- Anda, hazme tuya de nuevo...

-¿Otra vez? -Sonrie picaramente el soldado, rodeando la cintura de su preciosa princesa aria.

-Si, por favor... -Susurra la joven, acariciando su fuerte cuello.

-Lo haré, pero cuando vuelva del trabajo. -Responde el soldado, levantándose de la cama para vestirse con su impoluto uniforme de la Schutztaffel.- Pedí la mañana libre para poder estar contigo, pero ahora he de irme.

-¿Volverás muy tarde?

-Lo antes posible. -Sonrie el hombre, depositando un beso en la frente de su amada.- Mary, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, mi Garry. -Responde la chica, viendo a su soldado marchar a lo que el llamaba "trabajo" y ella entendía como matadero.

De vuelta a la posición actual de La Rosa Blanca, una angustiada Viveka recorre los calcinados pasillos de la casa que pertenecía a su hermana y a su cuñado, los padres de su Mary.

Tenía la esperanza de encontrarla ahí, como siempre cuando quería estar sola, con un ramo de rosas amarillas, rezando por sus padres.

Pero esta vez era diferente. La joven de ojos claros no se encontraba ahí. Solo se hallaban los restos de unas rosas gualdas, vestigios de su última visita.

-Si no está aquí, ¿dónde puede encontrarse? -Comenta Irenka con el ruso, que tenía entre sus labios su quinto cigarrillo del mediodía.

-No tengo la menor idea, Sophie. -Susurra, dando una calada, intentando que la nerviosa Viveka no le oiga.- La verdad es que comprendo perfectamente a Viveka. El no saber dónde está Mary debe estar matándola por dentro. Es peligroso que una chica como ella ande sola por ahí. Una mujer aria es como un caramelo para los soldados de las SS.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? -Pregunta la mujer, mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo náuseas con solo pensar en lo que podría pasarle a la miembro más joven de La Rosa Blanca.

-Podríamos recurrir a un viejo amigo, solo que sería algo arriesgado. -Susurra el ruso, lanzando el cigarro lejos de su posición.- Él y sus malditos juegos sucios nunca me han gustado.

-¿Él podría ayudarnos a encontrarla?

-Por supuesto que lo haría, aunque nunca hace nada por amor al arte.

-Llévame con él. -Susurra la aria alemana desde la retaguardia del ruso, mirándole seriamente.

-Viveka, no creo que sea buena idea. Podemos seguir buscándola por la zona, no creo que haya ido muy lejos.

La joven aprieta los dientes, acercándose al ruso para tomarle por el cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, maldito comunista. -Grita, completamente furiosa.- Mi sobrina lleva casi un día desaparecida. ¿De veras crees que me importa cuán sucio juegue tu amigo? ¡Llévame con él!

-Como tú quieras, Viveka. Pero esperaremos al anochecer. Ahora no lo encontraremos en ningún lado.

Pasadas alrededor de cinco o seis horas, la noche comienza a caer sobre la ciudad de Múnich, haciendo que los "gatos pardos" comenzasen a salir de sus escondites para hacer de las suyas.

Artyom guía a las dos mujeres por callejones oscuros de nombre impronunciable, con locales y prostíbulos repletos de gente. Judíos y comunistas. Marginados sociales en general; gente que hacia que Viveka se replantease si había sido correcta la decisión de recurrir a ese viejo amigo del ruso.

-Su nombre es Arik Czernikowski. Un judío con muy mala fama.

-¿Judío? -Pregunta Irenka, confundida.

-Que no te engañe su apellido, querida. Es más alemán que cualquiera de este apestoso barrio.

-¿Y a costa de qué se ha ganado tal fama? -Cuestiona Viveka, acercándose al ruso al sentirse intimidada por las miradas llenas de lascivia de los ocupantes masculinos de los bares.

-Tráfico de armas, mujeres, niños..., vende y compra cualquier cosa que pueda serle de utilidad. ¿Has oído hablar sobre la Mafia Italiana?

-Algo he escuchado.

-Pues él pertenece a una especie de "mafia judía". -Ironiza el ruso, abriendo la puerta de un bar que apestaba a alcohol y a humo de cigarros.

Las voces de todos los lientes se entremezclan de tal manera que apenas se puede oír con nitidez alguna palabra, y las que se consigue escuchar, dan mucho que desear debido a su carácter obsceno.

-Ahí está. Arik Czernikowski, el judío más peligroso de todo Múnich.

Artyom, tras decir esto, señala a un hombre que, acompañado con una copa de ron, juega al póker con varios hombres de gran tamaño, capaces de intimidar a cualquiera.

El judío carecía de un aspecto normal, como imaginaba la mismísima Vivkeka. Al saber que el hombre era judío, esperaba a alguien de aspecto empobrecido, descuidado y con falta de higiene. Típico estereotipo que les inculcaban a todas las nuevas generaciones de alemanes.

Pero no era así. Arik Czernikowski era un hombre no muy alto, pero si atractivo y seductor. Su pelo era castaño y alborotado, peinado con una desdibujada línea al medio. Sus ojos, oscuros como el azabache, miraban a sus a sus adversarios con provocación, dándole un aire aún más misterioso. Además poseía una elegante y cuidada barba de pocos dias, que hacía juego con ese impecable esmoquin negro.

-Muy bien, señores. Es hora de mostrar sus armas. -Dictamina el judío, con aires de grandeza, viendo como uno a uno sus oponentes dejan sus cartas descubiertas sobre la mesa.

Todo iba bien. De momento ningún jugador había descubierto una jugada capaz de hacer peligrar la buena racha que parecía llevar Arik Czernikowski.

-Escalera real de color. -Dice el hombre de ojos negros al descubrir sus propias cartas.

-¡Imposible! -Protesta uno de los jugadores.- ¿¡Cómo es posible que cada dos partidas saques tal mano!? ¡Estás haciendo trampas, maldito bastardo judío!

El aludido, dándose por ofendido, se levanta de la silla, al igual que el oponente protestón, el cual no se atreve a pronunciar ninguna palabra más al ver como Arik le mira a los ojos sin temor alguno.

-Escúchame tú a mí, imbécil. -Susurra el judío, posando un arma en el pecho del hombre.- Justamente hoy me has pillado generoso, así que márchate ahora mismo de aquí antes de que me arrepienta. Y que no se te olvide: Arik Czernikowski nunca hace trampas.

Entonces, el jugador que había cometido la locura de protestar ante el gran Arik huye del local, dejando tras de sí un retahíla de insultos y burlas de los demás clientes.

Varias mujeres, aprovechando que la partida ya se había dado por terminada, se acercan al joven judío, que al parecer, a parte de tener muy mala fama, se le atribuía la virtud de estar "bien dotado".

Entonces, Viveka, al ver que la partida se había abandonado con la marcha de aquel imprudente jugador, se acerca también a Arik, con los puños cerrados.

Para qué iba a engañarse, estaba asustada. Nunca se había enfrentado a un hombre que de verdad fuese capaz de producirle esa sensación de nervios y náuseas, de ganas de huir. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Todo era por su sobrina.

Artyom intenta detenerla, pero ya era tarde, Viveka ya estaba hablando con su viejo amigo.

-Buena jugada. -Le dice Viveka al judío que bebe tranquilamente de su vaso de ron, acompañado por esas dos mujeres, que miran con celos a esa aria que se había atrevido a acercarse a su hombre.

"Prostitutas, solo son prostitutas.", se dice a sí misma en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-Vaya, ¿a quién le debo dar las gracias por el cumplido? -Pregunta el judío, mirando las largas piernas de la mujer.

-Viveka Kirchner, es un placer.

Ella le tiende su mano, y como respuesta, el hombre besa esta, con esos aires de seductor que se olían a kilómetros.

-El placer es todo mío. ¿Le gustaría tomar una copa de ron? Invita la casa. -Dice riendo, llamando al camarero el cual, temeroso, asiente llevando lo que el judío había mencionado.

-Sinceramente, me gustaría que me proporcionara otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? -El hombre enarca una ceja.- ¿Acaso estás necesitada de amor, querida?

-Amor me sobra, gracias por la oferta. -Responde, molesta.- He oído que puedes conseguir información sobre cualquier persona, ¿no es así?

El hombre asiente, terminando esa copa de ron que le había acompañado durante su partida de póker.

-Continúa.

-Mi sobrina lleva desaparecida un día completo. Necesito saber donde está.

-Muy bien. ¿Y qué gano yo a cambio, preciosa? -Susurra el hombre, poniéndose de pie para encarar a la rubia y tomarla por el mentón.

-Creía que eso lo decidías tú.

-Bueno, hay personas que no pueden proporcionarme lo que yo quiero. ¿Eres tú una de esas personas, Viveka Kirchner?

-¿Apuestas a que lo soy? -Pregunta Viveka, apartando la mano del perfumado judío de su mentón.

El hombre sonríe de lado y entusiasmado al escuchar la pregunta de la aria.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Viveka? No se encuentra una mujer como tú todas las noches.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a apostar? -Responde la mujer, sonriendo de la misma manera.

-Apuesto a que no serás capaz de equiparate conmigo en una partida de póker. -Le tiende la baraja de cartas.- Gáname, y me tendrás a tus pies para todo lo que necesites.

-Interesante oferta, pero... ¿qué pasará si pierdo?

-Que tendrás que buscar tú solita a tu sobrina y además, te acostarás conmigo. -Sonrie lascivamente.- Como ya sabrás, no suelen aparecer muchas mujeres de tu calibre a estos antros.

La mujer se mantiene en silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

-Entonces, ¿tenemos trato? -Pregunta el hombre, extendiéndole la mano a Viveka.

Ella asiente y toma la mano de este; no debía de pensarlo dos veces.

-Buena elección, Viveka Kirchner.


	33. Capítulo 32

**N.A.:** _No se cómo pedir disculpas por la tardanza de este capítulo. Si no he contado mal, llego con un retraso de 3 semanas. Pero esto viene dado porque la inspiración se ha esfumado completamente de mi lado. Por más y más horas que pasaba frente al ordenador no se me ocurría nada, y eso también ha afectado en cierto modo a la extensión del capítulo.Aún así, prefiero dejaros aquí el capítulo 32 y no esperar una semana más esperando a que se me ocurra algo que añadir._

_También estoy trabajando en un one-shot (o fic, ya se verá) sobre Hetalia, del cual estoy bastante orgullosa. Espero poder terminarlo pronto y subirlo también._

_Y bueno, ya dejo de parlotear._

_Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo. Gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 32:<strong>**Fortuna efímera.**

Y cuando alguien piensa que las cosas no pueden ir a peor, ocurre.

La buena racha que el judío llevaba en su amado juego del póker se vió truncada cuando Viveka Kirchner decidió aceptar su apuesta.

Costaba creer que a una simple mano de terminar la partido, aún no puede visualizarse cual podría ser el ganador.

Unos apostaban por Viveka, entre ellos Artyom e Irenka, por ser la única mujer que había sido capaz de plantarle cara a ese cara dura con aires de grandeza; y otros, apostaban por Arik Czernikowski, en su mayoría, secuaces o prostitutas que lo tenían como un dios.

Pero a Viveka no parecía darle ningún tipo de atención a su alrededor. Estaba sumergida en sus cartas, y en esos ojos negros que se clavaban en los suyos como un par de alfileres.

Aún así estaba tranquila. Sus cartas le hacían mantener el optimismo, y por la actitud de su oponente, pudo deducir que el no se encontraba en buena posición.

-Hora de descubrir nuestras cartas, señor Czernikowski. -Dijo Viveka, mirando de reojo al judío, que tragando saliva, asintió.

Todo el mundo estaba atento a aquella partida tan comprometedora, en la que la apuesta era más comprometedora aún.

Si Viveka perdía, tendría que complacer al judío tal y como el pidiese, y claramente, se trataría de uno de esos juegos sucios, los cuales, hasta ahora, solo había usado con las prostitutas delos burdeles de la zona.

Por otro lado, si la suerte estaba del lado de la mujer aria sus cartas eran de un valor superior que las de su oponente, pondría fin a la búsqueda de su sobrina, y entonces, la devolvería a casa, sana y salva, con alguna que otra reprimenda.

El silencio se mantuvo presente hasta que el judío de tez morena dejó las cartas sobre la mesa, haciendo que el bullicio volviese a anegar el bar.

Escalera de color, con tréboles como palo, y con un ocho como número más alto. Era una buena mano para el judío, pero no difícil de superar.

Lo que hizo que a Viveka se le dibujase una sonrisa en el rostro no era el hecho de que su mano superaba la del judío, sino el significado del palo que el judío había sacado; guerra.

Y desde luego que aquella partida al póker, una guerra que Viveka Kirchner tenía más que ganada.

Entonces, cuando la alemana iba a descubrir sus cartas, el ruido de alguien abriendo la puerta con demasiada ímpetu hizo que todos los allí presentes dirigieran su mirada a quién había decidido interumpir su entretenida exhibición de póker.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el bar, y esta vez no era por el deseo de saber el resultado de la inconclusa partida, sino porque los visitantes que habían irrumpido en el lugar no eran bien deseados.

Un corpulento y ególatra soldado de las SS, con la compañía de unos cuántos más, pensó que no estaría de más hacer una visita a sus amigos los marginados sociales, a los cuáles, imaginaba desnudos, encerrados en una cámara de gas.

Porque para qué mentir, el soldado Weissbeck carecía de empatía, y la frialdad se respiraba en sus ojos, tanto, que según cuentan los reclusos de los campos de concentración, si ese soldado clava su mirada en alguno de ellos, a las pocas horas acabaría fusilado o envenenado por Zyklón B.

Arik Czernikowski ni siquiera se inmutó, por lo que Viveka comenzó a creer que ese hombre no se quería mucho como para dejarse ser visto por un nazi.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó el soldado de ojos azules, entrando en el bar.- Por favor, que continúe la fiesta, no queremos interrumpir.

Sin embargo, los clientes continuaban en absoluto silencio, que interrumpió el dueño del bar para ofrecerles una copa a sus invitados de honor.

Los soldados, entre risas y burlas, ordenaron un Gin-tonic para cada uno, cinco en total.

Entonces, Weissbeck se acercó a la mesa en la que se había interrumpido el desenlace de la partida de póker.

-Vaya, ¿pero quién tenemos aquí? -Habló el soldado con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿Arik Czernikowski? Creía que te marchaste del país cuando aquellos gitanos intentaron matarte, pero veo que me equivocaba.

El aludido, ajeno a las palabras del soldado, continuó mirando a la mujer a los ojos, respirando hondo. Parecía intentar controlarse.

Una pena, pues el tal Weisseck venía con ganas de guerra.

Guerra; irónico, ya que eso era lo que simbolizaba la mano que Arik había sacado minutos antes.

Entonces, el soldado, viendo que sus provocaciones hacia el judío eran inútiles, se dirigió a la contrincante de este, que guardaba silencio.

-Arik, ¿ya estás aprovechándote de las mujeres?

El soldado dijo esto mientras que se acercaba a Viveka, quién miraba a otro lado. Weissbeck la tomó del mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Y en esa mirada de contienda, reconoció a aquella virgen aria, a la cual hizo mujer de la manera más deshonrosa posible.

El soldado sonrió de lado, susurrando muy cerca de los labios de la mujer:

-¿Cómo tú por aquí?

-¿Qué? -Respondió ella, confusa.

-No te hagas la tonta, ¿quieres?

Entonces, la mujer, con gran temperamento, tomó la mano enguantada en cuero que sujetaba su mentón, apartándola.

-No tomes tantas confianza conmigo, muchacho.

El soldado arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó a sus compañeros de escuadrón burlándose de él.

Ningún hombre, y menos una mujer había sido capaz de enfrentarse al alemán, por lo que eso debía ser una novedad para sus "amiguitos".

Él hombre, sintiendo su orgullo pisoteado, tomó fuertemente de la muñeca a la mujer, haciendo que esta apretase los dientes al sentir dolor.

-Tal vez tenga que recordártelo, ¿no crees? -Grita el soldado, apretando su muñeca más fuertemente.

-Suéltame... -Susurró Viveka.

Entonces, tirando la silla al levantarse, el judío que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio, se acercó bastante enfadado al soldado, que continuaba mirando con rabia a la mujer.

Arik, con el puño bien cerrado, propinó un golpe en la mandíbula del soldado, que cayó al suelo como consecuencia.

-La señorita ha dicho que la sueltes, imbécil. -Dictó el judío al nacionalsocialista, que limpiaba la sangre que manaba de su labio.

Humillado por un judío, el soldado se levantó del suelo, notando como todas la miradas del bar estaban clavadas en él.

El alemán, se acercó a Arik, quién se había colocado delante de Viveka en caso de que tuviera que defenderla.

El soldado, amenazante tomó del cuello de la camisa al impoluto judío, que lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Sabes, Arik? Tendrás suerte si no acabas en una cámara de gas antes de que termine el mes.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-No a tus juegos sucios, perro judío.


	34. Capítulo 33

**N.A.:**_Tras siglos sin actualizar, aquí vengo con el nuevo capítulo. Siento muchísimo la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no es así? Espero que con la finalización del curso y con el comienzo de las vacaciones de verano pueda mantener el fic al día._

_Como siempre, disfrutad del capítulo y muchas gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

**Capítulo 33:****El judío y el soviético.**

"Cuando se está en medio de las adversidades, ya es tarde para ser cauto", solían rezar las ancianas judías de Alemania.

Lástima que al imprudente de Arik no le pronunciasen esas palabras lo suficiente.

En el preciso instante en el que al judío se le ocurrió propinar tal golpe al soldado, todo parecía perdido. El joven nazi, cayéndole la sangre por la barbilla, agarraba con tal fuerza el cuello de la camisa del judío que parecía que en cualquier momento la tela fuese a rasgarse. O eso, o que al soldado le diese el impulso de tomar su arma y apuntar a la sien del hombre de ojos como el carbón.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos, incluso para el judío, el soldado ni siquiera mencionó una de sus típicas amenazas.

Una simple orden hizo que sus acompañantes abandonaran el local, que fueron seguidos por él mismo. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo al soldado marcharse de tal manera? ¿Miedo?

No, no era miedo; era el haberse sentido pisoteado, humillado por un judío que tarde o temprano solo serviría como abono para las plantas.

Cuando el soldado abandonó el lugar, entre los clientes reinó el silencio unos segundos más, hasta que una prostituta se lanzó a los brazos de Arik con un dramatismo propio de una actriz.

A Viveka eso le hizo levantar una ceja.

Después de eso, todos aplaudieron y vitorearon al judío por su heroico acto, cuando lo único que hizo fue derribar al soldado, cosa que hasta la mismísima Viveka podría haber hecho.

-Se acabó el espectáculo. -Dijo el soviético en un susurro escalofriante; se le notaba enfadado.

Dicho esto, el ruso tomó del brazo al judío, sacándolo de tal barullo a rastras.

Las dos mujeres lo siguieron, Viveka con los brazos cruzados e Irenka abrazándose a si misma, se sentía demasiado pequeña entre tanto hombre.

Mientras, el judío se despedía de la clientela lanzando besos, tanto a sus queridas prostitutas como a esos hombres que tenían al judío como insensato e imbécil.

Una vez fuera, Artyom soltó de mala gana el brazo del judío.

-Su nombre es Mary Kirchner. Diecinueve años y aria. Procura no tardar...

-Un momento, un momento. Para el carro. ¿Quién ha dicho que vaya a ayudaros? -Interrumpió Arik al soviético.

-¡Lo prometiste! -Respondió con indignación Viveka.

El judío se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-En ningún momento descubriste tus cartas, querida. ¿Cómo sabré entonces quién ganó la apuesta?

-Mis cartas eran mayores que las tuyas.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo se que no me estás mintiendo? -Preguntó Arik con burla, haciendo que el enfado de la alemana creciese por momentos.

-Tenía escalera de color con un nueve como número más alto. -Respondió la joven, cerrando los puños con rabia.

-Claro, claro, y también tenías una flor imperial, ¿no es así?

-Ya es suficiente Arik. Has perdido y debes ayudar a la señorita. -Dijo con tranquilidad el soviético.

-Artyom, hace muchísimo tiempo que no sigo órdenes.

Entonces, el aludido se acercó amenazante al judío.

-¿Has olvidado quién te sacó de esa cloaca, Czernikowski? Tal vez debería devolverte con ellos, tal vez así recuerdes a quién le debes un par de favores.

El judío trago saliva sonoramente ante la respuesta de Artyom, quién le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ciertamente el hombre de ojos como el carbón le debía su vida al soviético, que sin duda le había salvado de une muerte segura en los hornos de Dachau.

_Ocurrió al comienzo de la guerra, cuando los campos de concentración comenzaban a ser construidos, cuando los guetos inundaban ciudades y pueblos, cuando miles de personas inocentes fueron condenadas a una muerte prematura por un delito que no habían cometido._

_Arik Czernikowski, como otros tantos judíos, era llevado desde su tierra natal, Dusseldorf, hasta Dachau, un nuevo campo de concentración que estaba por estrenar._

_"Probaremos los hornos con la siguiente carga de basura", bromeaban los jóvenes y egoncéntricos soldados de las SS esperando a que los judíos llegaran a su destino._

_Mientras, un infiltrado soviético, disfrazado con un uniforme alemán fumaba un cigarro, observando con sumo desprecio las conversaciones de los nacionalsocialistas._

_"Ya llegará el momento en el cual seáis vosotros los que prueben los hornos soviéticos", pensaba el ruso, pisando con rabia el cigarro que estaba fumando._

_El cargamento ya había llegado, y todos los judíos temblaban ante la majestuosidad de las chimeneas que ya comenzaban a expulsar un horrible y molesto humo._

_El jefe de campo se sentó impasible ante la gran aglomeración de prisioneros y soldados cerca de uno de los portones de aquel lugar que muchos conocían como matadero._

_Otro día más rodeado de la misma gentuza, debía de pensar._

_Sin embargo, el ególatra disfrutaba de su trabajo. Decidir sobre la vida o la muerte de esa basura llamada judíos debía aumentar aún más el amor propio que sentía por si mismo._

_Las órdenes comenzaron a fluir por los labios del alto cargo, de manera que hombres y mujeres quedaron divididos en dos filas, unos a la izquierda y otros a la derecha, respectivamente._

_A su vez, esas dos filas eran fraccionadas por edades: niños, adultos y ancianos, de los cuales probablemente solo los segundos se salvarían, a excepción de las niñas, que serían usadas para satisfacer las sucias necesidades de los soldados del partido nacionalsocialista._

_La mayoría de los prisioneros que avanzaban de uno en uno hasta la posición del jefe de campo, tenían en mente su destino: esas duchas de las que nadie salían, y finalmente aquellos hornos que borrarían cualquier vestigio de su corta y amarga existencia._

_Pero ese no sería el destino de la mayoría._

_Cómo bien se leía en los carteles de Dachau, aquello se trataba de un campo de concentración, y con ello, un lugar en el que se verían obligados a realizar trabajos forzados con la ridícula esperanza de conseguir ser libres algún día._

_Aunque ese día nunca llegaría._

_Con el paso de las horas, el tamaño de la cola iba disminuyendo. Con un simple gesto o giro de muñeca, el camino que debía seguir cada prisionero era decidido por aquel soldado._

_-Nombre. -Dictó el soldado._

_Pero el judío cuyo turno había llegado no respondió._

_-Nombre. -Repitió el jefe de campo, alzando la vista, cruzándose con la desafiante mirada de su prisionero._

_Y de nuevo, ninguna respuesta._

_-¡Dije que cuál es su nombre, maldita escoria! -Gritó con un enfado bastante notorio el soldado cuyo buen humor comenzaba a quebrarse._

_Pero el judío se negaba a responder, al igual que se negaba a ser la mascota de un nazi que ni siquiera podía salir a la calle sin que le recordaran el "buen" trabajo que estaba haciendo por su patria._

_El espía soviético observaba desde su posición como el judío miraba desafiante a cada uno de los soldados, hasta que su mirada se paró en él._

_"Lo sabe", pensó el ruso en un primer momento._

_Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el jefe de campo posó su arma sobre la sien del judío, que como respuesta puso tranquilamente sus manos tras su propia espalda._

_-Está es su última oportunidad. _

_-Arik... -Susurró el judío._

_-¿Perdone? -Dijo de malas maneras el soldado, quitando el seguro del arma._

_-Arik Czernikowski._

_Tan rápida fue su respuesta como las acciones que le llevaron a derribar al soldado, el cuál yacía en el suelo con un trozo de cristal al cuello._

_-¡Mi nombre es Arik Czernikowski! ¡No lo olvides, bastardo! ¡Arik Czernikowski! -Repitió la víctima convertida en verdugo, forcejeando con el jefe de campo._

_Los demás soldados, alertados al escuchar tanto barullo, dejaron sus posiciones libres para socorrer a su superior, que luchaba por no acabar con ese trozo de cristal incrustado en el cuello._

_Tal vez, si no hubiera sido por dos de los soldados nacionalsocialistas, el impulsivo judío habría tallado en la frente del jefe de campo su nombre._

_Pero no le habría dado tiempo ni a escribir su inicial._

_Sin embargo, a lo que sí dió tiempo mientras que Arik Czernikowski montaba su espectáculo, fue que niños e incluso familias completas lograran burlar las vallas electrificadas del campo de concentración de Dachau._

_-Fusiladle. _

_Y con una sola palabra del jefe de concentración, que aún se encontraba aturdido en el suelo y con una mano sobre una pequeña herida que Arik le había ocasionado, el judío tuvo sobre él varios rifles, apuntando en cabeza, cuello y esa zona que Arik consideraba tan importante en un hombre._

_-Un momento. -Interrumpió el oculto infiltrado tras la esvástica del uniforme.- Causaría una gran conmoción entre los demás prisioneros que lo ejecute aquí mismo._

_El jefe de campo caviló un momento el comentario del aparente soldado alemán,que en realidad, poseía toda la razón del mundo. _

_Los prisioneros, tras pasar los portones de Dachau, habían sido arduamente convencidos de que en aquel lugar trabajarían sin descanso, y a cambio de ello, conseguirían la libertad. Pero como se suele decir, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

_-Muy bien. Tú mismo, acaba con él tras los barracones. Que no haya testigos. -Ordenó el hombre ahora más repuesto y sentado de nuevo sobre su silla._

_El soviético tomó del brazo al judío, que seguía resistiéndose a pesar de saber que contra el "soldado nazi" no tendría ninguna oportunidad._

_Tras los barracones, el ruso cargó el arma y apuntó a la sien del judío, que, de rodillas, se concentraba en el suave mecer de la hierba._

_En poco segundos, el estruendo de un disparo hizo que las aves del lugar emprendieran el vuelo en busca de un lugar seguro._

_-Siguiente. -Continuó su tarea el mandatario una vez escuchó el disparo que había acabado con el menor de sus problemas ese día._

_Pero aquella bala no impactó en el judío, ni siquiera contra la pared._

_-¿Qué... Qué demonios? -Susurró el judío comprobando que todas las partes de su cuerpo estaban intactas, incluida su valiosa virilidad._

_-Sh... -Sonrió de lado el ruso.- Me pareces demasiado interesante como para dejarte morir, ¿sabes?_

_-Un... Un momento, -Titubeó el judío retrocediendo un paso.- No... No creas que yo soy de ese tipo de judíos que ceden su trasero por unos minutos más de vida._

_El soviético arqueó una ceja._

_-Me estás malinterpretando._

_-¿Eh? -El judío ladeó la cabeza, algo confundido, pues por un momento se había propuesto ceder su cuerpo al soldado._

_-Maldita sea... -Susurró el soviético pasándose una mano por la frente al ver que el judío que había escogido como cómplice no había sido el más apropiado._

_Minutos -y casi horas- después, Artyom explicó al judío qué quería de él._

_-¿Qué sea tu cómplice?_

_-Así es. Nadie conoce Alemania mejor que un alemán. -Mientras decía esto, puso una mano sobre el hombro del judío.- Quiero que seas mis ojos, Arik. A cambio te daré una nueva vida y la seguridad que necesitas._

_Y aceptó._

-Vamos, Artyom, no seas antipático. -Dijo al fin el judío tras recordar su primer encuentro con el ruso.- Además, de eso hace ya muchísimo tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿volverás a ser mis ojos, Arik? -Preguntó Artyom, mirando seriamente al judío, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa de lado.

-Harán falta más que un par de copas y prostitutas para pagarme este favor, maldito ruso.

-Eso no lo dudes, mi buen amigo.

Finalmente, Arik comenzó la búsqueda de Mary por toda Alemania. Desde la ópera hasta a casa calcinada, desde la floristería hasta Kehlsteinhaus, la residencia de verano de Hitler.

Sin embargo, no hubo rastro de la chica.


	35. Capítulo 34

**N.A.:** _Creo que a partir de ahora no pondré fecha fija para ningún capítulo ya que nunca suelo cumplirla. Si soy sincera, los siguientes tres capítulos los escribí en un hospital por cuestiones personales. Pero parece que ese "aislamiento" ha servido para que mi inspiración vuelva a dar sus frutos. De nuevo, y como casi siempre suelo decir, intentaré mantener esto al día o a la semana, intentando demorarme como mucho 15 días en no subir un capítulo._

_Disfrutad del capítulo._

_Saludos._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

**Capítulo 34:**** Azar.**

Mary siempre había crecido con la idea de que los cuentos de hadas no existían. No existían ni hadas ni hechizos, ni príncipes ni dragones. Todo eso eran ilusiones que los adultos usaban para proteger a los niños y su inocencia de las crueldades y la parte más oscura del mundo.

Pero ni siquiera dichas historias e invenciones habían conseguido que Mary consiguiese salvar al menos una parte de su inocencia. Aquella tarde todo se desvaneció, y solo quedaron las cenizas de su historia a medio escribir.

Sin embargo, años más tarde, Mary parecía haber vuelto a abrir su libro, retomando un cuento que ella creía acabado. Y su cuento tenía un nuevo personaje: Garry, un apuesto caballero, que sin espada o escudo alguno, había conseguido salvar a Mary del abismo de las profundidades de sus recuerdos.

Ella y su príncipe pasaban día y noche juntos, abrazándose en silencio, ya que sus miradas hablaban por sí solas.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Mary olvidó por completo la existencia de su dama de amarillo y la preocupación que habría ocasionado al desaparecer tan repentinamente.

Lo único que le importaba ahora era aprovechar el máximo tiempo posible al lado de Garry, aunque a veces este se reducía a unas pocas horas al día. El Führer y su extraños razonamientos le mantenían atado a los campos de concentración.

Y Mary no desaprovechaba el tiempo en el que se encontraba a solas en el apartamento de Garry.

Se mantenía entretenida leyendo documentos e informes sobre el Tercer Reich que tal vez Garry presentó como trabajo en las Juventudes Hitlerianas.

Incluso tomó de nuevo la caja en la que encontró vestigios del pasado de su soldado, y con más tranquilidad ojeó las fotografías que Garry guardaba con tanto recelo.

Encontró una en el fondo de la caja, que no encontró la última vez.

En ella, una mujer, que Mary asoció como la madre del capitán, acunaba al niño que Garry fue alguna vez. Sin embargo, el pequeño no poseía ninguno de los rasgos de la que supuestamente era su madre.

Mary entonces supuso que el niño habría salido a su padre.

Era una lástima que la imagen estuviese borrosa.

Y como cada mediodía, el enorme reloj alertó a Mary la llegada de Garry, por lo que volvió a guardar la caja, y en ella, los recuerdos de su anfitrión.

Sentada en la cama, observaba el exterior a través de la ventana.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de el tiempo que había estado encerrada en aquel apartamento. Aunque también era cierto que no necesitaba nada más. Estar entre cuatro paredes con Garry a pocos centímetros de ella y de sus labios se asemejaba al estar sobre un extenso prado repleto de flores.

Entonces, como el reloj vaticinó, Garry entró con una rosa amarilla en la mano.

-Vaya, veo que estás muy entretenida. -Rió, observando como la chica alzó una ceja.- Supongo que no me habrás echado de menos.

Como respuesta, Mary se levantó de la cama, acercándose rápidamente al soldado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus labios de unieron con los de Garry, en un ardiente beso que se asemejaba al de dos amantes que llevaban meses sin verse.

Garry entonces sonrió de lado, cambiando de opinión sobre lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-Ojalá pudieras estar día y noche conmigo. El trabajo siempre te mantiene demasiado ocupado como para que me prestes la atención que requiero. -Se quejó la chica, acariciando la tersa mejilla del capitán.

-Por eso mismo hoy pienso recompensarte.

La chica sonrió, mirando, con una curiosidad casi infantil, la divertida expresión del soldado.

-¿Compensarme?

Asintió.

-Creo que no soy el único que opina que llevas demasiado tiempo encerrada en este apartamento.

Hizo una pausa para oler el perfume del cuello de su pareja.

-Además, la única ropa que tienes aquí es el vestido de la ópera y mis camisas. -Continuó.- ¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo por Múnich y conseguimos algo de ropa?

-¿Para mí? -Cuestionó sorprendida, ya que no le gustaría que Garry gastase su, elevado, sueldo en ella.

-Considéralo un regalo, Mary.

Con una sonrisa tan grande como los arcos que adornaban el Reichstag, Mary accedió.

Y en pocos minutos se encontraba recorriendo las calles más céntricas de Alemania tomada del brazo de Garry.

Zara, Channel, Christian Dior..., tiendas de diferentes gustos y clases se alineaban a ambos lados de las calles. Y Mary miraba con entusiasmo las nuevas colecciones de la siguiente temporada.

En especial se centró en un traje de chaqueta blanco y negro, con pequeños y sencillos adornos en mangas, cuello y falda.

Pero era demasiado caro. Propio de la firma de Jacques Grief.

Garry observó como Mary se alejaba del escaparate con resignación.

-¿No vas a probártelo? -Preguntó el soldado.

-Es demasiado caro, Garry. No me gustaría que gastases tanto dinero en mí.

-Por favor Mary, dame el gusto de verte con ese precioso traje puesto.

Mary se ruborizó ante el comentario, y gustosa, entró en la tienda.

Las calles de Múnich no son muy pequeñas, pero tampoco muy extensas.

De hecho, por muy grande que pareciese ser Alemania, en apenas diez minutos se podría llegar desde Frankfurt a Düsseldorf.

Eso pensaba Czernikowski, que vagaba por los barrios más ricos pensando como demonios encontraría a la chica desaparecida.

Maldita sea, no quería volver a un campo de exterminio como le amenazó Artyom, pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo buscando a una niña que probablemente se encontraría con algún hombre.

Y tal vez no se equivocaba mucho.

Pero ya había tentado demasiado a la suerte,y seguramente la Gestapo no volvería a llamar a su puerta para darle un aviso, sino para volarle la cabeza con sus sofisticadas armas de fuego.

Arik estaba en problemas.

O desafiaba a la Policía Secreta del Führer o se negaba a cederle "pacíficamente" su ayuda a su compañero de juergas, Artyom.

Lo más humillante es que temía más lo que pudiera hacerle el ruso a lo que las milicias hitlerianas amenazasen.

Un espía soviético, eso era suficiente para hacer temblar al judío alemán.

Con resignación, encendió su último cigarrillo frente al escaparate de una tienda. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía en un barrio tan lujoso. Aquellos lares no eran acordes a su estatus social aunque su apariencia señalase lo contrario.

Arik necesitaba subirse la autoestima. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que llevándose a la cama a una dama de la alta sociedad alemana?

Quizá la mejor opción era la dependienta de la primera tienda que encontrase. De esta manera, además de una buena noche de sexo, podría llevarse algunos ingresos al bolsillo.

Entró en una tienda escogida al azar, tirando al suelo el cigarro.

Solo esperaba no haber desperdiciado el último con alguna mujer con la mente cerrada a nuevas experiencias.

Se acercó al mostrador de la dependienta con un "sensual" paso forzado que solo servía para calentar a las prostitutas de los guetos.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. -Saludó el seductor a la muchacha, que se escondía con timidez tras unas gafas de vista.

-Buenas tardes. -Respondió.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El olor a alcohol alertó a la mujer que el judío no iba con buenas intenciones.

-Sí, eso es lo que pretendía, que usted me ayudase con un tema bastante personal.

La dependienta no contestó, simplemente miró al hombre a través de las gafas con una expresión de asco en el rostro.

Una chica guerrera, como le gustaban a Arik.

En los probadores de esa misma tienda, un soldado acomodaba su corbata frente a los espejos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -Preguntó con picardía el hombre a la chica, que se encontraba probándose el traje de chaqueta.

La chica formuló un insulto cariñoso que apenas se escuchó, y acto seguido corrió las cortinas.

El traje parecía hecho a medida para su persona. El color resaltaba su rostro, y la cintura de la chaqueta se entallaba perfectamente a la suya.

Estaba maravillosa, y tanto Garry como aquel judío, que intentaba filtrear fallidamente con la dependienta se habían quedado embobados mirando la fantástica figura de la chica.

¿Y si lo intentaba con esa señorita?

No, demasiado arriesgado.

Si aquel hombre que la acompañaba se percataba de la presencia del judío rondando por la zona, saldría del establecimiento con más de un perchero atorado en sitios impronunciables del cuerpo.

El soldado tomó de la mano a su acompañante, llevándola hacia el mostrador, mientras que el judío, a un lado, se recreaba con las vistas.

-Por favor, cóbreme. Y se lo llevará puesto. -Dijo el soldado orgullosamente, sacando de su cartera una cantidad suficientemente alta de dinero como para comprar dos trajes como ese.

El judío retrocedió dos pasos, y despidiéndose de su "amor", sacó el paquete de tabaco del bolsillo, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba vacío.

Al tirar la caja al suelo, observó que no solo era tabaco lo que escondía la caja, sino que también portaba una pequeña fotografía de la chica que debiera de buscar.

La tomó, aunque no creyó que fuese a servirle de mucho.

En Alemania vivían demasiadas personas y había pocas posibilidades de encontrar a esa niña perdida. Ni siquiera había suficientes soplones a los que sobornar para dar con ella.

Se giró sobre su eje, y se acercó a la papelera para tirar la única ayuda que tenía para hacerle el favor a Artyom y a su nueva amiguita.

Una vez más, miró al escaparate cruzando miradas con la chica del traje blanco.

Y entonces, como una nube que deja pasar un claro de sol, Arik Czernikowski vió la luz.

Era ella, no podía creerlo.

-Te encontré, pequeña. -Susurró victorioso el judío.


	36. Capítulo 35

**N.A.:**_Para compensar un poco mi ausencia he decidido subir un capítulo más. Además de que probablemente la semana que viene esto se quede muerto debido a un viaje que tenía planeado desde hace bastante tiempo. Aún así, procuraré subir el capítulo de la semana que viene antes de tiempo._

_Disfrutad del capítulo, y gracias por leer._

_~DasGoldenTruth~_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35:<strong>**Conclusión.**

Mary volvió al apartamento de Garry con un nuevo fondo de armario; vestidos, camisas y faldas se encontraban guardados en bolsas de diversas firmas de ropa bajo la cama del soldado.

Pero con diferencia su atuendo favorito era el traje de chaqueta de Jacques Grief, que se había llevado puesto desde la tienda.

Ella se miraba cada cinco minutos en los espejos, y Garry sonreía como un tonto al ver feliz a su princesa aria.

-Estás preciosa, Mary. -Dijo al fin, quitándose la chaqueta y la corbata para ponerse cómodo.

Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, pero mirando a Garry con una pícara sonrisa. Le agradecería a su soldado lo que estaba haciendo por ella. A su manera.

-¿Y esa cara? -Preguntó él, con esa sonrisa de lado que había heredado de su padre.

Ella no respondió, sólo se acercó a él, tumbándole sobre la cama.

Esa noche ella llevaría las riendas.

El ya no tan desgraciado judío, caminaba por las calles bajas de Alemania con una victoriosa sonrisa.

Iría a informarle a Artyom.

Esta vez tendría que pagarle una considerable cantidad de dinero teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo en el que había hecho el trabajo.

"Enhorabuena, Arik", le diría Artyom.

"Muchísimas gracias. Esta noche seré yo tu recompensa", propondría la exuberante mujer aria.

Se le hacía la boca agua con solo pensar en cómo serían las vistas de esa mujer en su cama.

Entró triunfal, y con un coro celestial imaginario en el apartamento en el que Artyom y sus amigas habían pasado los últimos días.

Tanto el ruso como la alemana compartían cigarrillo y una copa de ron, mientras que Irenka se sumergía en la lectura de un libro de política. Así de aburrida estaba que había acabado leyéndose de cabo a rabo un libro sobre la doctrina de Lenin.

-Menudo recibimiento. -Dijo el judío cuando vió la dramática estampa de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Arik? Si vienes a molestar, olvídalo y lárgate. -Respondió el ruso.

Y al alemán se le cayeron la autoestima y la soberbia por los suelos.

-Entonces supongo que no te interesará la información que vengo a proporcionarte.

Dicho esto, el judío se fue por dónde vino, y antes de que abriese la puerta, y tal como predijo, Artyom le detuvo.

-Habla. -Dictaminó el soviético.

-Pues verás..., puede ser que haya encontrado a la chica.

-¿¡La has encontrado!? -Preguntó sobresaltada Viveka, dejando la copa en una mesa.

-¿Dónde está? -Concluyó Irenka, cerrando el libro.

El judío se mantuvo en silencio, no supo que responder. Estaba tan estusiasmado con su hallazgo que ni siquiera se preocupó por averiguar dónde se alojaba.

-No lo sabes, ¿no es así? -Arqueó una ceja el ruso, levantándose para darle una de sus típicas reprimendas al torpe judío.

-¡P-Pero la encontré!

Viveka se llevó una mano a la sien. Sin duda, si quería un trabajo bien hecho, tendría que hacerlo por sí misma.

-No, no tienes ni idea de dónde está. -Reclamó el ruso.- Esto no fue lo que acordamos.

-¡Pero si no acordamos nada! ¡Me obligaste a buscar a una cría revoltosa a cambio de nada! -Gritó, encarando a Artyom.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? Me debes demasiado Arik, tanto que ni en tu vida entera podrás pagármelo.

El alemán no continuó discutiendo, prefirió callarse. Tal vez debió haberse quedado en aquel campo de exterminio para correr la misma suerte que sus compañeros: morir bajo el sol tras un arduo trabajo.

-Supongo que después de todo solo sirvo para los juegos de azar. -Dirigió una mirada hacia Viveka.- Bueno, y ya ni siquiera para eso.

De nuevo tomó el pomo de la puerta para marcharse, pero la alemana, más calmada, se acercó a él para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Dónde estaba? -Preguntó ella.

-En el centro, en una tienda de Jacques Grief.

-¿Jacques Grief? Eso es una firma demasiado cara como para que mi sobrina pueda permitirse apenas un vestido.

-Bueno, -El judío se rascó la nuca.-, digamos que estaba muy bien acompañada.

-¿Cómo que bien acompañada? -Preguntó Viveka, preocupada; le preocupaba más el hecho de que la chica estuviese bien acompañada como decía el judío a que estuviese sola.

-Había un hombre con ella. Tenía porte de soldado, pero no me fijé en él.

Claro que no se fijó en él. Estaba totalmente concienciado en recorrer con la mirada cada una de las curvas de la sobrina de su cliente. Que ni era cliente ni nada, simplemente alguien a quien le hacía un favor por su propio bien.

-¿Un soldado? ¿Estás seguro que no recuerdas nada de él?

El chico pensó por un momento en el rostro del muchacho, recordando algo muy característico en Garry.

-Tenía los ojos grises.

Grises, un simple color con el que Viveka vió claro el paradero de su sobrina.

-Aigner...

Fue lo último que susurró la alemana antes de poner rumbo con los nuevos e improvisados integrantes de la Rosa Blanca.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los dos tenía la necesidad de parar.<p>

El agotamiento no parecía existir para ellos.

Y aunque las gotas de sudor formasen pequeños charcos en la cama, ellos cada vez querían más el uno del otro. ¿Y qué importaba si ventanas y cortinas se encontraban de par en par?

Bueno, tal vez si que importaba un poco.

Porque cuatro miradas fisgonas decidieron observar qué ocurría en el interior de la vivienda en el momento menos oportuno.

Mary, como le había demostrado al soldado al desvestirle estaba dispuesta a mandar esa noche.

Con Garry tumbado boca arriba en la cama y con su virilidad más que dispuesta a entrar en acción, Mary se sentó sobre él.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas? -Preguntó ella, sonriéndole al soldado con picardía.

-Algo así. -Respondió él, tomando de las caderas la chica.- Vamos Mary, no me hagas esperar.

Mary se mordió el labio en el momento en el que sus intimidades se unieron para hacerse solo una. Garry le ayudó sujetándola por las caderas, para que no sufriera ningún daño.

De ninguna manera, el trato de Weissbeck podía compararse al que la chica recibía por parte de Garry.

Cuando Viveka comprobó que demonios estaba haciendo su sobrina, palideció y prefirió cubrirse los ojos para no mirar.

-Esto no puede estar pasando... -Susurró para sí misma.

-¿Ves? Dije que estaba bien acompañada. -Afirmó Arik, por lo que recibió una mirada poco agradable tanto de la dama de amarillo como del ruso.

-Lo siento. -Dijo el judío.

Irenka no dijo nada, y el ruso se limitó a imitarle.

Mientras, los jadeos y gemidos de la pareja eran escuchados por la Rosa Blanca.

No sabían si interrumpirlos o simplemente dejar que acabasen.

Viveka solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño. Esperaba haberse quedado dormida en mitad de la ópera, con su sobrina al lado disfrutando de la obra.

Por otro lado, Mary no quería despertar si aquello se trataba de un sueño. Quería seguir disfrutando de Garry.

Una vez más, Mary cayó rendida en la cama, abrazándose al pecho de Garry.

-Se acabó. Ya he tenido suficiente espectáculo. -Dijo Viveka, bajando de la alambrada que había oficiado como palco.

Apenas tres minutos después, unos fuertes estruendos en la puerta alertaron a la pareja, que descansaban abrazados mutuamente.

Garry, rápidamente se vistió como pudo, y Mary hizo lo mismo, algo más lenta, pues ella tenía más prendas que colocar, entre ellas una camisa y una falda que Garry le había regalado.

Finalmente, a Garry solo le dió tiempo a ponerse los pantalones para antender a la incesante llamada de la puerta.

Por Dios, ya casi era media noche. ¿Por qué molestar a esas horas?

Garry giró el pomo, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a aquella mujer con la que tuvo una fuerte discusión no hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? -Preguntó Garry bajando algo la mirada, ya que la mujer era como dos cabezas más baja que él.

-¿Dónde está? -Cuestionó ella, mirándole con rabia a los ojos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese chico a deshonrar a su sobrina?

Lástima que Viveka no supiese la identidad del hombre que verdaderamente había deshonrado a Mary.

-¿Dónde está quién? -Respondió Garry con otra pregunta.

Maldita sea, Viveka no estaba para perder el tiempo.

Apartando al chico de un empujón, buscó habitación por habitación el paradero de su sobrina.

-¿A dónde cree que va? -Preguntó Garry yendo tras ella.- ¿Quién le ha dado el derecho para entrar en mi casa?

Viveka se giró, señalando al chico con el dedo índice, estaba muy enfadada con el soldado. Con él, y aún más con su sobrina.

-¿Y quién te ha dado a tí el derecho para llevar a mi sobrina a tu apartamento sin permiso o aviso alguno para intimar con ella? -Gritó, continuando su camino.

-¿S-Sobrina?

Garry siguió a la mujer, frenando en seco cuando la dama de amarillo miraba fijamente a su sobrina semidesnuda.

-Creía que no eres capaz de caer tan bajo, Mary. Menuda decepción.


End file.
